Lifetime Scars
by StopTheMadness
Summary: I felt stone splinters cut into my skin, I tasted the blood before i blacked out. Bella is taken by the Volturi as she is a risk of exposer, can a terribal acceident bring someone new to Bella? AROXBELLA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo I was laying in bed last night and I was thinking about a BellaxMarcus story I read. Well this is a BellaxAro story, just pretend he doesn't have a mate, for the sake of my plot line please! **** Peace. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters **

**BPOV**

"You don't want me?" I asked stunned.

"No" His voice was ice, hard, cold, cruel ice slicing my heart in two, no not two a million pieces.

"Edward, please don't do this" I begged him,

"It's already done Bella, the family is gone, now i should go and meet them" He said taking some steps back.

"No!" I yelled and ran to him, he ran off at vampire speed.

"Edward!" I yelled running after him "Edward! Wait!" I screamed trying to follow. I stumbled often, and I fell even more, I fell down and i stayed down, I sobbed and cried. Then everything went black.

When i opened my eyes i saw Charlie looking down at me with worried eyes. "W- How? Huh?" I said unable to form full sentences.

"You got lost in the woods, Sam Uley found you" Charlie said handing me a glass of water. I took the glass gratefully. I drank it quickly, not realising how thirsty i was. Then the reality of what happened hit me, I sobbed and started to cry. "Bella! What's wrong!?" Charlie exclaimed.

"H-h-h-He's g-g-g-gone" I sobbed clinging to my father. He hugged me and i held him close, crying and ruining his shirt. "Shhh Bella, it's okay," Charlie cooed rubbing my back; I sobbed and sobbed and cried and cried. I ended up getting a giant headache and running out of tears to cry, I took a few Advil and tried to eat, but i had no appetite.

"Bella, did he leave you in the woods?" Charlie asked me looking at me with worried eyes.

"No, no dad he left me on the trail, in sight of the house, but i tried to follow him and got lost." I said the hole in my chest searing in pain.

"okay," Charlie said walking into the living room to watch t.v.

I trudged upstairs and tried to sleep.

_Dream. . . . _

"_Edward!?" I yelled out running through a foreign ally way, "Edward!? Somebody!" I yelled out starting to get scared,_

"_Bella?" Someone called my name, I turned around looking for the voice, "Bella come to me" The voice whispered, I ran in a random direction wanting to get to the heavenly voice, I saw a man, with brilliant red eyes, he had shoulder length black hair he was wearing a long cloak, "Aro" I breathed and ran to him "Come here my Bella" he said reaching out, I ran to him but then someone started pulling me back. It was Edward. "Edward stop! Let me go! What are you doing?!" I screamed at him._

"_Edward please! Let me go!" I screamed and thrashed about trying to get free, "Aro help!" I screamed. "Help me! Edward let go!!" _

I awoke with Charlie shaking me saying "Bella wake up! It's just a dream" I looked at him a few tears trailing down my face, "Oh Bella" he sighed pulling me in for a hug.

I cried, Then Charlie asked me something "Who is Aro?" I looked at him "Ho-" I started to ask him how he knew but her interrupted me with " You were talking in your sleep, more like yelling but . . . who's Aro?" He asked again. "And more importantly was what your dream about it sounded like Edward" I flinched "Was doing something you didn't like" he said looking at me with eyes of worry, eyes of a father. "Aro is a friend of Carlisle," I said it's the truth, so to speak "And Edward was pulling me away from or to, something and Aro was there" I said lying a little, wincing as i said the names of the people who left me.

Charlie nodded and left after giving me a kiss on the forehead. I sat up in bed, thinking, what the hell was that dream about? Why would i dream about Aro, and why would i _want_ to go to him. I sighed and looked at the clock, 6:30 am well I'm not going to get to sleep now, I sighed got dressed and went down stairs, Charlie was there "You can have the day off school Bella" He stated, he didn't ask me if i wanted to, he more or less told me to. I nodded and started to wonder aimlessly around the house, it was about 11 am when i went for a walk; I got my joggers on and went down the trail.

It was about an hour later and i was sure i went off the trail, I was lost, i sighed. Brilliant I sunk to the ground leaning against a tree. "This was a stupid idea" I muttered to myself.

"What was Isabella?" I heard someone asked or something, great now I'm hearing voices, may as well talk back, if i ignore the voices it would be rude. "Walking off by myself, i got lost, i was on the trail and i _still_ got lost!" I said.

The voice chuckled, "I can help you" The voice said in an alluring tone.

"Sure my imagination can help me." I said sarcastically, i think i must be going crazy.

"You're not hearing voices" The voice chuckled, "I'm real."

I laughed "Prove it" I challenge the voice.

"Sure" then i saw a vampire in front of me, the one from my dream, in all his glory. Aro.

"Oh" I gasped jumping up, I wasn't sure what i should do, this man was royalty. I have no idea how to act.

"Relax Isabella" he laughed. He held out his hand and i shook it, he looked at me with intrigued eyes. "Interesting" he murmured to himself.

"I am Aro, It's nice to meet you," he said smiling.

"If your here to see the Cullen's" I winced "You wasted your time, they're gone, they left me" I chocked back a sob. "Oh dear no," he said coming over and placing his arms around me, "I'm here to see you, you see they broke the rule, not to tell humans about us, we cannot risk you exposing us" he said. I pulled away. "I would never" I said shocked,

"In any case, my brothers and I just make sure you don't tell anyone," I heart was racing at his words, at least this would release me of the pain I feel. "Don't fret young one, I mean you no harm, I only wish that you would accompany me to Italy, where you will now live." He said holding out his hand, I don't think i really had a choice.

"Can i please go back to my house and get a few of my things?" I asked

He nodded so i looked around "uhmm could you help me get back?" I asked blushing. He smiled holding out his hand I took it wearily he slung me on his back and ran off, soon we were at the house, Charlie was still at work so I took my time. I went up stairs and Aro followed I got a small bag and started to pack all my personal things like books and personal women products, I then got a slightly larger suit case and started to pack some clothes and photos. After i was done Aro picked up my bags for me I smiled "Thank you" He nodded.

"What about my father?" I asked

"We will ransack the house and splatter some blood, that reminds me we will need to draw some blood before we leave" I nodded mutely I hate needles, and these are Vampires so . . . . I was a _bit_ worried. I went outside and I saw a Limo, Aro opened my door for me and i got in. Aro got in also but we didn't start to move. I looked around and i saw 4 other vampires with a look from Aro 2 of them got out, Aro produced a needle, I winced "It won't hurt Isabella, and we have excellent control" he reassured me "It's not that, I have a fear of needles, and i faint at the sight of blood" I admitted blushing, this made the vampires chuckle, Aro swabbed my arm with some cold substance and i felt a small prang, I shut my eyes tight and tried not to think about it. "There you go Isabella" Aro murmured placing a bandaid on the small needle wound, "You can call me Bella," I murmured, "Okay Bella" Aro responded, "These are my brothers, Marcus and Caius" He said gesturing to a white haired vampire and brunette vampire, I nodded "Hello" I said shyly. They nodded and smiled at me, the other to vampire came back they were covered in dust, "Did you do a good job?" Aro asked they nodded.

"Ah yes, Bella this is Felix and Demetri, Felix Demetri this is Bella," He said they nodded and smiled. I smiled back. But i think it was more of a grimace. We started moving then and soon we were on a privet jet to Italy, "This is amazing" I mused, I was tired and was talking without thinking.

"What is Bella?" Aro asked amused by my sleepy state.

"I'm going to Italy, I've never been farther than Arizona before" I mused, the vampires laughed. "I'm not looking forward to the jet lag" I mused again and they chuckled "You wouldn't have to worry about that, being vampires and all" I said and laughed a little.

"Sleep now Bella" Aro murmured softly I nodded and obeyed falling sleep.

_Dream_

_I looked around, I was in the middle of the forest, "Hello!?" I called out and started to push my way through the growth, "Hello!!" I called out again._

"_Bella!" I heard Edward's voice ring out._

"_Edward!" I yelled "where are you?!?" I screamed._

"_Bella, I don't love you" Edward's voice said. _

"_No! Edward please! Don't leave me!" i screamed out "Edward no!" I screamed out. _

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I heard someone calling to me and shaking me gently I looked up and saw Aro, Caius and Marcus looking down at me with worried red eyes. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, "What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"H-h-he left m-m-me" I sobbed the three vampires sighed. "I-I-I'm s-sorry" I sobbed. "It's okay Bella," Marcus soothed " I lost my mate from the Newborn wars" He empathized rubbing circles on my back, "N-n-no, h-he wasn't m-my m-mate, i-if he was he wouldn't h-have been a-a-able to leave" I sobbed the murmured something between them all that I didn't catch, "We are landing now Bella" Aro informed me, I put my seat in the upright position as the Jet stated to descend.

We got out of the plan and i was assaulted by the light I gasped as i remembered that the company i keep are vampires, that sparkle in the sun I spun to see that the vampires were wearing long cloaks with the hoods up no sunlight hit their skin. We walked swiftly to a waiting limo; we got inside and sped off. In no time we came up to a brilliant castle, "Welcome to your new home Bella" Aro sighed happily.

I looked up at the giant castle, this will take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did Breaking Dawn would have ended better. **

**BPOV**

Aro walked with me through the twisting halls, we stopped in front of a chestnut coloured door, "This will be your room Bella," He said opening the door for me, I stepped inside and I looked around, I saw a giant bed with curtains draped around it, on one of the walls was a large book case, and a desk next to it. Next to that was a large window, looking out to the streets, onto the now setting sun.

"It's beautiful" I whispered Aro placed my bag on my bed, "Thank you Aro, I love it" I said smiling at him.

"I'm pleased you like it, we weren't sure what room to put you in, we thought you'd like the view so we gave you this one," he explained "If you want to decorate it in anyway, feel free to do so," he said.

"Thank you Aro." I said gratefully, my stomach chose to make itself known by growling. I blushed and Aro chuckled "Follow me Bella; we shall get you some food" he said going to the door, we walked for a few minutes and I sighed "Is something wrong Bella?" Aro asked.

"No, no I'm just thinking about how many times I'm going to get lost trying to find my way around here." I admitted blushing slightly. He chuckled "If you get lost just call for either Felix or Demetri, I am assigning them as your guards" I looked at him "Why would I need guards?" I asked.

"For when we have visitors we wouldn't want them thinking you are a snack walking around the castle now would we?" he said smiling, I suppressed a flinch at his choice of words, we then walked into a giant kitchen and my nose was assaulted with the smell of steak and garlic I breathed in the smell "Mmm smells good" I breathed. Aro on the other hand had his nose scrunched up I laughed slightly, "I'm glad you think so." I very beautiful female vampire said wiping her hands on a dish towel "I'm Heidi" She said presenting her hand for me to shake I shyly shook her hand she smiled at me and I smiled back. She placed a piece of steak with garlic and cheese sauce on it on a plate as well as some vegetables "It looks lovely thank you" I said as she set it on a small table I went over and dug in. It was delicious, after I finished Heidi came up and took my plate and started to wash it while I sipped on the orange juice in front of me "That was amazing Heidi thank you, it's surprising considering you don't eat" I joked, her bell like laugh filled the kitchen, "I'm very glad you liked it Bella," She said smiling I drank the rest of my juice and she took my glass and washed that too, "Well I'm going to get some sleep, Good night Heidi" I said "Good night, sleep well" she said as I closed the door, I racked my brain to try and remember how to get back to my room, I tried my luck and went left, I continued to walk around until I admitted to myself, I'm completely lost.

I sighed "Brilliant I'm lost" I sighed frustrated "Uhmm . . . Felix? Demetri? Someone I'm lost could I have some help" I said blushing I heard a chuckle as Felix came down the hall way. "Get lost Bella?" he asked smirking. I glared but nodded "Okay well . . . jump on" I looked at him confused.

"You look tired, you will get to your room quicker if I carry you there, you got lost big time, you're not even in the right wing!" he said laughing, I glared at him and climbed on his back, he ran through the halls and I actually _liked_ the speed, I was laughing by the time Felix stoped at my door. "Why are you laughing?" Felix said looking at me strangely, I laughed more "It just was fun being on your back while you ran, the speed it was brilliant" I said grinning, He laughed, "Well good night Bella" he said waving and walked off and rounded the corner, I entered my room unpacked my clothes into the giant wardrobe and went to bed, I fell asleep looking out my window at the Italian sky, counting the stars.

I woke up from the light streaming in my window, I rolled over "Stupid sun" I grumbled and I heard a chuckle from the room next to mine, I tapped the wall "Who lives in that room?" I asked tapping the wall again "I do" I hear someone say, "and you are?" I asked "Demetri," he said.

"Oh, okay cool" I said getting up and getting some clothes I heard Demetri laugh. I walked into what I figured was my personal bathroom; I got undressed and had a nice warm shower, the water relaxing all my muscles. After I got out and got dressed I thought I'd go for a walk, I was really hungry so I didn't bother trying to find my way to the kitchen, I walked around until I had an idea, I noticed my room hasn't got a curtain for my window, "Demetri or Felix I need your help" I called out sighing.

Demetri was in front of me in a flash "Yes?" he asked.

"I want to speak with Aro." I said "okay" he said and slung me on his back and ran off, I was laughing so hard and before I knew it I was looking at Aro "S-s-sorry, I just love the speed" I said still giggling a little Aro and his brothers chuckled, "Is there something you needed Bella?" Aro asked

"Yes, I want a curtain for my window if you don't mind; the sun woke me up this morning" I said scrunching up my nose, the vampires chuckled, "we will have a look, in the mean time do you mind if I try something?" he said standing up "Uhmm . . . sure?" I said not 100% sure what he was talking about.

"Jane," Aro called. A small blond haired vampire walked in she had her hair up in a messy bun "Jane is one of our main guard members, she has the power to inflict pain with her mind, but I can't reach into your mind, I want to see if she can" Aro explained and I turning to Jane biting my lip waiting for the pain, but it never came, I heard Jane growl in frustration. Aro chuckled in delight " brilliant, amazing!" he said clapping his hands he made his way over to me, "You're a very talented human, a latent power so strong, I could only imagine what it would be like if you became immortal" he said putting his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him "You intend to make me a vampire?" I almost squeaked, I didn't want to really spend the rest of eternity without _him_, I flinched. "Only if you wish, Bella" he said looking at me worriedly, I nodded "Thank you Aro, I'm going to explore the castle a bit," I said smiling.

"Okay dear, Demetri, please escort Bella, I don't want her to get lost," Aro said to Demetri who was standing near the door, Demetri nodded, I blushed "Bye Aro" I said waving a slightly I walked up to the door and Demetri offered me his arm to escort me and I blushed harder Demetri smirked. I looped my arm through his and we walked off.

After about an hour or so of walking aimlessly I heard music, brilliant, amazing music, someone playing the violin I stopped walking to find were the heavenly music was coming from. "That's just Athenodora," Demetri said dismissively "Where is she?" I asked wanting to meet the women who could create something so beautiful. "The music room" he answered I resented the urge to roll my eyes "And that's where?" I asked, "This way" he said and we started to walk. We opened a door and I saw a female vampire in a long gown playing the violin with her eyes closed she was moving with the music, she played a few more notes and finished. I clapped "That was amazing" I breathed.

"Thank you, you must be Bella?" she said placing the violin on a stand and coming over to me.

"Yes, I am" I said, it seems everyone knows who I am.

"I'm Athenodora, Caius's wife" she said presenting her hand for me to shake, I shook it and looked around the room. It was filled with every instrument imaginable I think I even saw a banjo, "This is very impressive," I said gesturing to the room, "Yes well I need something to fill my time," she answered smiling, "I could teach you how to play a instrument if you'd like" she said.

"Oh yes, thank you so much" I said grinning I've always wanted to learn how to play an instrument, but Rene never made much money, nor did Charlie so I never brought it up, "Okay Bella, take your pick," She said sporting a grin.

I looked around and my eyes were drawn to an acoustic guitar, "The acoustic guitar" I said Athenodora smiled and walked up to it, took it off its stand, and brought it to me, she got a me a chair and I sat down, she started to show me some basic cords and notes, after a while my hand was aching and my stomach growled, I blushed then Demetri said "Come one Bella, let go get you some food, you can come back if you want" he said coming over from his perch on the piano stool. We walked to the kitchen and I was becoming more aware of the hallways.

Demetri opened the door for me and Heidi place a chicken and salad sandwich on the table, I went and sat down, and took a bite of the sandwich; I soon demolished the sandwich and gulped down some water. "In a hurry Bella?" Demetri said a bit of taunting in his voice, I glared at him. Heidi took my plate and Demetri all but dragged me out of the room, I laughed and called out 'bye' to Heidi before Demetri slung me on his back and took off running. I was laughing so hard by the time we got back to the music room, Athenodora was looking at my very strangely, I was laughing too hard to speak so Demetri explain. "She likes the speed" Demetri said then chuckled, I got control on myself and looked at Athenodora, I looked at her, she was truly beautiful she had long wavy red hair and a beautiful heart shaped face, subtle lips and very pretty eyes. **(Pic on profile)**

"You ready to keep playing Bella?" She said walking over to me,

"Yeah sure," I said walking over to her,

2 hours later my hand was hurting really badly, "My hand is killing me, I think that will be enough for today" I said shaking the hand that was hurting as if that would make the pain go away, she laughed lightly "Okay, you're a very fast learner, I will show you some more cords tomorrow."

After some aimless walking I tried to get my way to the kitchen by myself, amazingly I made it!

"Here you go Bella," Heidi said setting some pasta on the table I went over and quickly ate it, wanting to get to bed,

After I ate I insisted on doing the washing up, then went to my room, I slipped into some pyjamas and got under the covers of my bed. I looked out the window, noting the red curtains hung there.

I opened my eyes to the sun again, I forgot to close the curtains I groaned and rolled over I heard a chuckle "Shut up" I muttered then I heard to chuckles I sat up and saw Demetri and Felix standing there. "Yes?" I said rubbing my eyes still sleepy,

"We have plans so go eat breakfast and the games can begin!" Demetri practically yelled When I didn't get out of bed Felix came over picked me up and ran with me to the Kitchen all the while I was screaming/laughing.

He put me down on my seat and a very amused Heidi placed a bowl of cornflakes down in front of me as well as a bowl of fruit, I grabbed some pieces of cut up banana and place them in the cornflakes, Felix and Demetri were tapping they feet impatiently so I went even slower, I ate my cereal _very_ slowly and ate some wedges of orange, took a gulp of my milk and stood up, soon as I left my seat I was on Felix's back running down the hall ways. We burst through a giant door and Felix lowered me to the ground, I looked around it was just like I was outside, with trees and plants it was breath taking, stone benches were scattered everywhere and there was a large fountain in the middle of the giant room. "Whoa this is amazing" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, pick," Demetri said looking at me.

"Pick? Huh?" I asked confusing filling my voice.

Demetri sighed "We are going to race, your racing too but you're human, so you're going to race on one of our back's" he explained, I grinned, "Felix" I said Felix was stronger he could carry me and wouldn't affect him as much. "Okay." Felix said coming up to me slinging me back on his back. "The track it to the music room, to the kitchen, to Aro's study, to the throne room, to the outside of Bella's bed room and back here." Demetri said.

"One," I started, "Two" I continued "Three, GO!" I yelled and we took off running, we just went past the music room, and the kitchen, we were making great time! Demetri came up beside us, "Quick! Faster!" I screamed and laughed, we ran past Aro's study that I barely saw as he poked his head out. We went past the doors that lead into the throne room "Quick to the finish line!" I screamed

We burst through the giant doors first and Felix suddenly stopped I flew over his shoulders and I for some reason thought about the time I flew over the handle bars of my bike as a kid, I was shocked out of my thoughts as my right side of my face and shoulder collided with the fountain, I felt the stone splinters piercing my face and shoulders, I tasted the blood as I blacked out.

**(I was going to end it here, but nahhh) **

I felt like I had been hit by a train, then hit by a bus, then a train again. I tried to open my eyes, but it was futile, I tried again only to find that there was a bandage covering the right side of my face and down over my shoulder. I winced as the pain hit me, I looked around to see Aro, Demetri and Felix along with Athenodora standing next to my bed, and they seemed very relieved I was awake.

"H-" I started to speak but my voice was rough and it broke I coughed and tried again "How long have I been unconscious?" I asked my voice still rough

"Almost 4 days." Aro spoke softly.

I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eye. I took this time to look around, I have an IV drip in my arm, I was laying in my bed in pure agony, despite the fact there was probably morphine in that drip.

I yawned "We'll let you get some rest," Athenodora, said. They all left except Aro, he stayed and once they were all gone he leaned in and hugged me softly, "If you need anything, even ifs it a drink of water, just call for me okay?" he said looking me in the eyes, I nodded and he hugged me again I lifted my good arm and hugged him back, "Sleep well Bella," he said and he shut my door,

I lay back in bed, thinking often drifting in and out of sleep, I started to hum a tune, slowly making up words to go with my little song, after about 3 and a half hours i had a song, i couldn't wait until i could play it, so i wouldn't forget it I winced at I tried to reach for the notepad that was sitting on the bedside table I got it and quickly wrote down the lyrics and some basic cords I could use.

I put it back down and put my head against the pillow, getting a tad restless. Aro came in then "How are you feeling Bella" he spoke as he glided towards me, he rested he hand on my forehead taking my temperature.

"Good," he took his hand away, but I'm pretty sure it glided over my cheek, but it was so quick i couldn't be sure. "That's good," he said smiling,

"Could i get up and go for a walk? I'm feeling very restless" I said,

"Sure," He held out his hand for me, and he very slowly helped me up.

He put an arm around me and helped me walk; we walked slowly down the halls, talking about his history, about his family, I told him random moments of my child hood, we ended up in his study just talking. I learnt allot, when_ he_ spoke about the Volturi he made them out to be so evil, but they weren't they were very loving and sweet people.

"Do you miss it?" I asked,

"Miss what Bella?" He asked.

"Being human?"

"Yes, I do at times, but then I think, I have a new life, I am making do with what life has handed me, I have two brothers and a large family, I am happy, but yes at time i do miss being human." He said truthfully. I smiled,

"Do you miss your family?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I miss them allot, but with my being here I'm protecting them." I said.

"Is that the only reason you stay here?" he asked,

"No, you all have quickly become my friends," I said smiling, well smiling as much as i could with half my face in bandages.

"That's good to hear"

I yawned, "Let's get you back to your room." He spoke as we walking towards me, He took my hand to help me up, it felt nice to have his hand in mine. Where did that thought come from? He kept my hand as we walked, for which I was glad. We finally made it to my room and Aro helped me lay down and made sure the drip was still alright, "Good night Bella," He said and bent down and kissed my forehead, It was a simple gesture but to me it was so much more, as stupid as that sounds.

I woke up and rubbed my eye, I was feeling a bit better today, I yawned stretched a little. Aro came in with a tray that held food, I sat up and he placed it on my lap, "Try and eat as much as you can." He said softly, I grimaced I didn't really feel like eating, but i picked at the fork and knife and cut a bit of egg and toast off and popped it in my mouth, I ate about half a piece of toast and an egg, before i was full, I placed my knife and fork back down. "Are you done Bella?" Aro asked, I nodded "Yes thank you" I said. He took the tray and left and before he could close the door, Demetri and Felix came in Demetri carrying a large stack of Boxes. "What's all that?" I asked sitting up some more and crossing my legs under the blanket. In answer Demetri placed them all down in front of me. They were board games, there was Life, and Monopoly, Charades, Checkers, Chess, and allot of others.

"What's all this?" I asked,

"It's us keeping you entertained" Felix said coming and sitting on the bed as well Demetri joined us.

"Let's play Monopoly?" Felix asked me I shrugged "Sure" He put the rest of the games down on the ground and started to set up the game.

_2 and a half hour later_

"Pay up" I smirked as Felix, the last remaining player besides myself, landed of one of my many hotels.

"Okay, I'm bankrupt" he said as he handing me the rest of his monopoly cash. I laughed. "And here i was thinking vampires were smart" I joked; "Okay whatever Bells" Demetri said rolling his eyes.

"What do you want to play next" Felix said putting the last of the things in the box and putting the lid back on.

"Have you guys ever played bullshit?" I asked.

"Uh . . . no" Felix said. I laughed, "You have got to be kidding me." I said still laughing.

"No we are not kidding, how do you play?" Demetri asked.

"It's _real_ simple. But i need two decks of cards." I said Demetri flew out of the door and came back with two decks of cards and handed them to me.

"Okay listen good," I said taking out one deck of cards, taking out the jokers, and shuffling them before putting them in the middle of our little circle, I shuffled the other deck after taking out the jokers dividing them out between us, "Okay, this game has to move fast, whatcha do is you place a car upside down and say what it is" I did this to demonstrate "Queen of Hearts, Now you could say Bullshit, and if I am lying I pick up another card, but if I'm telling the truth, You pick up a card," I said.

"But we would be able to tell if you're lying, your heart beat would increase or get slower, you might blush or make a nervous twitch, it's unfair to play this game with you."

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't lie that's true but I could play Bullshit like a champ. "Let's just play," I said putting the card i just put down under the deck and drawing a new one.

"Demetri start." I said, he put down a card "Ace of spades."

"7 of Clubs" Felix said.

"9 of Diamonds" I said putting down the Nine of diamonds,

"Bullshit!" Felix said,

"You sure?" I asked he nodded.

"Well check it then" I said and he turned to card over and cursed. "Pick up a card from the deck" I chirped.

"3 of diamonds," Demetri said placing a card down.

"King of spades," Felix said.

"5 of hearts" I said placing down the 6 of spades,

"2 of spades," Demetri said.

"Queen of Clubs." Felix said.

"Five of hearts" I said placing down the Five of hearts,

"Bullshit!" Felix said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"You already said the five of hearts!" he exclaimed flipping the card. I laughed. "You pulled the wrong Bullshit." He sighed frustrated, and picked up a card, "Trust issues much?" I said laughing.

"8 of spades" Demetri said.

"Bullshit!" I all but yelled, he raised an eye brow, "you sure Bells?" he asked I nodded and i flipped the card to see that he was lying, he cussed and picked up a card, I laughed. "King of diamonds," Felix said.

"This is how i know you were lying, 8 of spades," I said placing down the 8 of spades, he cussed.

It went like that until I placed my last card, "Sheesh you guys suck" I said laughing, they laughed along. "I want to go for a walk." I said placing the cards back in their cases; "Okay" Felix said getting up and rushing to my side to help me up, I smiled at him "Thanks."

We walked around and happily chatted, I stumbled and fell, in the process the drip was ripped from my arm, I screamed in pain. Instantly cold arms were around me, but it wasn't Felix or Demetri, but Aro, "what happened" he said trying to stay calm.

"I fell," I said looking at the drip lying of the floor.

He chuckled "okay, you heard anywhere?" I shook my head.

"Well we will keep the drip out for now anyway," he said as Felix picked it up and ran away with it, probably to put it away. Aro helped me up, I noticed he kept his arm around my waist as we walk to his study. He sat be down on a seat, "I'm going to take off you bandages, okay?" he said, I nodded.

He came back with some scissors and i closed my eyes as he snipped my bandages off, "Okay, just let some air at it, I'll put fresh bandages on before you go to bed." I nodded, "okay, thank you"

I walked out fighting the urge to go back to my room and see what it looks like, I lost the internal battle and walked to my room and went into the bathroom. I gasped as i looked at my reflection, from my hair line to the side of my eye was a zigzag-y line from the bridge of my nose to my cheek bone was another, from the corner of my lip down under my chin was another, from the hair line near my ear going over to my cheek bone then down to my chin was another, they were all zigzag-y I have a few going over my shoulder as well, That with my pale skin, it made me look like a shattered porcelain doll. I heard a gasp from the door, i turned to see Felix, "Oh Bella I'm so,"

"Stop, just don't" I snapped cutting him off he walked over to me thinking i was mad, "Please don't be mad at me." He pleaded i laughed turning towards him.

"I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault I'm mad because you're blaming yourself!" I said.

"It is my f" he started but i cut him off again,

"It is _not_ your fault and if i hear you say it one more time, or if I hear from Aro that you _think_ it one more time, I will order Demetri to rip your arm off and hide it for a week, okay?" I said in a clam voice, i heard Demetri laugh from the next room "I will do it Bro!" he called I laughed, "It's not your fault" I said hugging him carefully he hugged be back the chuckled,

A thought struck me, "I want to die my hair" I said after I pulled back he stared at my wide eyed, "I'll get Jane" he muttered, he ran off at vampire speed I shrugged and sat on my bed and waited for Jane, we weren't friends, but apparently she can help me so . . . .

"Hey Bella," she chirped as she walked in, "Do you want to dye your hair?" she said and sat next to me, I nodded "I was thinking a sort of honey brown,"

"Okay! I will duck out and get a home hair dye kit!" she chirped "Be back soon" she said and ran out, wow, she is hyper. I stayed sitting on the bed for about half an hour when Jane came back into the room, "Follow me!" she all but yelled. I walked at a fast pace following the small vampire, we entered a room with was looked like a beauty chair it had a sink behind it for my hair, "What's all this?" I asked,

"I did a home beauty class" she shrugged.

"Who let you be their gunnie pigs?" I asked giggling,

"Some random humans before they become lunch" she said smirking as she shook the dye together. I surprised myself by laughing with her, she put the dye in my hair, and we talked and laughed as we waited the 30 minutes for it to work, we became good friends in such a short time, she washed the dye out and blow dried it, I looked in the mirror, my new honey brown hair flew around my shoulders I giggled, "I love it thank you!" I giggled and hugged Jane,


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay wow! I sighed into my email so many people have added my story to their alert/favourite lists! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I ran my figures through my new hair, "Thank you so much Jane!" I said looking at her. She giggled "That's fine, let's go show you off!" she said and dragged me to the throne room, she ran in "stay there," She whispered, I rolled my eyes, any vampire would of heard that.

I heard some talking then Jane yelled "Presenting Isabella Swan!" I blushed and walked in, Jane ran up to me and made me twirl, I blushed harder, "Jane" I hissed and she giggled.

"You look great Bella" Caius smiled.

"I agree" Marcus said.

I jumped out of my skin as Aro clapped he jumped up and came toward us, "You look Beautiful Bella!" he cheered, I blushed harder, "Let's go show the guys!" Jane said pulling me out of the room. We started to walk there at a human pace, thank god.

"So do you have a mate?" I asked,

"Uh no . . . . But me and Felix once. . . ." she trailed off, I erupted into laughter.

"Y-you. . . . A-a-a-and . . . Felix!?!" I said through my laughter.

"It was a onetime thing!" she defended, "Now he won't leave me alone! I think he still has a thing for me" she muttered.

I nodded "Yeah . . . I bet. But really FELIX!?!" I said giggling

"Shut up" she muttered, but she giggled, which made me giggle.

"GUYS!" Jane Yelled, and Demetri and Felix was in front of us in a flash,

"H-hey Jane" Felix said. I giggled. And Jane sighed frustrated. "What do you think of Bella hair?!" she said, pointing to me. They looked at me, "wow, you look totally different!" Demetri said, I smiled "Thanks,"

"I agree with Demetri, it suits you Bella," Felix said, he then looked at Jane and smiled, I giggled.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go" Demetri said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see what Athenodora is doing," I said and started to walk away. Jane grabbed my arm, "Please don't leave me alone with him" she whispered in my ear, and I could barely hear it so I doubt that Felix could. I giggled, "Have fun you two." I said and walked off.

I walked into the music room to see Athenodora tuning a piano, "Oh hello Bella, do you want to practice?" she asked, I nodded "Yeah thanks."

We had a quick lesson, I learnt a few more cords, and some notes before Aro came in, "Bella your dinner is ready," I nodded and handed the guitar back to Athenodora, "Thanks" I said,

I walked out the door and Aro walked beside me, his hand often brushed against mine, I didn't think much of it. I went in and there was a bowl of fried rice, it had all the good things, like prawns and chicken, "Yum" I said and went to eat, I ate about half of it before I was full, "Come on, Heidi can clean up, let's get those bandages on" Aro said offering his hand to help me up, I took it and got up slowly, he kept my hand in his as we walked, we came to his study. "Sit down." He said and I said down on the overstuffed arm chair. He came over with some bandages, I closed my eyes and we wrapped up my wounds, "How long do I need to wear bandages?" I asked

"You only need them for when you sleep, but you won't need to do that in another few weeks." He said. I nodded, "Thank you Aro" I said and smiled up at him. "Your very welcome," He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat, Aro smiled bigger obviously hearing my heart, I blushed. He lightly caressed my cheek, "Do you want me to walk you to your room?" he asked breaking the silence; I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Good night Bella" He said as he closed my bedroom door.

_Dream._

_I was looking in a mirror; I had ugly scares going all over my face and shoulder. The mirror vanished and the Cullen's were in front of me._

"_Oh my god, look at her!" Rosalie laughed "She's so ugly!" she said then she was overcome by her laughter._

"_Yeah no amount of makeup could fix that!!" Alice said laughing with her. _

"_I can't believe I ever felt anything for you!" Edward said scrunching up his nose in disgust._

"_Please! Stop!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face._

_The worst of all was Carlisle and Esme; they didn't say anything, only whispered things to each other and looked at me shaking their heads with faces of disgust on the beautiful faces._

"_Please! Stop it!" I screamed as they all laughed at me._

"_God, please!" I screamed they just laughed harder. _

I was woken by someone gently shaking me, I opened my eyes and I saw Aro, Demetri, Felix and Jane standing next to my bed, Aro was the one shaking me, I erupted into tears Aro pulled me to his chest and I cried, ruining his shirt in the process, "Shhh Bella it's okay" He said rubbing soothing circles on my back, I sobbed into his shirt, I cried myself back to sleep.

I woke up and Aro came in with a plate of food, he set it on my bed side table, he sat on my bed "Bella, do you want to tell me what that dream was about?" He asked me, I shook my head, no.

"Okay, well eat up!" he said cheerfully.

"Thank you" I said and started to eat. I ate most of it and Aro flitted out of the room he came back in a flash and we made our way to his study so he could take off my bandages.

After he threw out the bandages he came back over to me and sat in the chair opposite me, he seemed nervous, "Bella" he said "Would you like to accompany me to lunch?" he asked, and smiled. I smiled back, "I'd love to" I said without thinking about it. I heard an excited scream from behind the door, "What the?" I said looking at the door. Then Jane and Heidi busted in and ran over to me, "Come on we have to get you ready" Jane said she was grinning, they started to pull me to the door, I heard Aro call, "I want her back by twelve!"

"OKAY!" they both screamed back.

After Jane had emptied all my draws onto my bed they both stared at my clothes in horror, "You only have jeans, sweats, and t-shirts!" Jane said frustrated, "Yeah I'll show you something." I said

I got up got a nice white button up shirt and some ripped blue jeans I put them on the bed "There, simple, nice enough to go to lunch in." They looked at the outfit and nodded. "It'll do, but we need to do some shopping." Jane said give me the clothes and pushing me into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and went out they sat me down and started to do my hair, they were finished in about half an hour, "Wow that was quick," I said. They shrugged Jane handed me a hand held mirror and I looked at my hair, it was in subtle curls hanging around my shoulders framing my face very nicely.

Jane put a necklace around my neck and a bracelet around my wrist, "There perfect."

"I don't need to be perfect," I muttered.

"You're going on a date! You do need to be perfect!" Jane argued.

"It's not a date, its Aro taking me to lunch."

They both sighed "That is a date, Bella" Heidi said. I rolled my eyes, and then there was a knock on my door, "are you ready Bella?" Aro said through the door, I was about to stand up when Jane force me to sit, "Five minutes Aro!" Jane said.

Heidi handed me a bag, "There is some mascara and Lip gloss in there as well as a phone, call us if anything goes wrong,"

"Nothing will go wrong" I said rolling my eyes.

Jane quickly applied some mascara to my eyes and some Lip gloss. There was another knock on the door, "Coming!" I called.

"How do I look?" I asked my hands going to my hair to fix it, they laughed "You seem pretty nervous for someone who's not going on a date" Heidi said.

"Answer the question," I said.

They laughed again "You look great, now go!" they said all but pushing me to the door, I opened it and Aro offered his hand, I took it and he led me through the halls. We went through the large doors that led outside, I was instantly greeted with the cold air, and I shivered, "Are you cold?" Aro asked I nodded. He shrugged out of his coat and gave it to me I put it on "Thank you" I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome, you look very beautiful" he said and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, I blushed and he smiled. I noticed as we walked, people stared at me, well more like my cuts, I tried to ignore them. We didn't walk far before we came to a cute little cafe, we got a seat and a waitress came up to us, "What would you like?" She asked.

"What do you want Bella" He asked, I looked at the menu and ordered,

"I'll have a small Ceasar Salad, and a piece of supreme pizza," I said, I could not eat in Italy and not have pizza, it wouldn't be right.

I looked around the cafe and I noticed people were staring at me, I ducked my head to avoid their stares "Don't worry about them, You look gorgeous" Aro said and reached over to caress my cheek, I lifted my hand to hold his hand against my cheek, I then blush and dropped my hand when I realised what I was doing, something flashed across Aro's face but it was gone before I could figure out what it was, he then smiled and dropped his hand. My food came shortly after, I ate the salad first then picked up the piece of pizza, and I took a bite and moaned, "I take it its good?" I nodded, "It tastes like _real_ pizza," I said then laughed, I quickly ate the rest and Aro paid, we got up to leave we just walked out the door when it started to rain, I laughed "Come on, I don't think it's going to let up anytime soon." I said. "Are you suggesting we run?" he asked raising an eye brow I laughed and nodded, he grinned "Let's go" he said, we ran up the street I was giggling, we finally got through the giant doors, we were both soaked, I was laughing so hard. "Thanks Aro, I had a great time," I said,

"So did I Bella," he said. "I'm going to go get changed, and have a shower," I said,

"Okay, see you later Bella," he said as he ran past me at Vampire speed, I walked back to my room and quickly had a shower, I got dressed and sneezed, I walked out to be met with Jane and Heidi, "We want every detail" Jane said.

"And we mean _every_ detail" Heidi started to drag me to the bed, we spent the next 3 hours breaking down sentence structures, I sneezed again, "You hungry Bella? I asked Demetri to cook your dinner,"

"And I should trust him with that task, why?" I asked and they laughed. "But yeah I am hungry, but if there is anything wrong with it, like oh I don't know drugs or the food is off, I am blaming you" I said to Heidi she laughed as we all walked to the kitchen, I quickly ate the roast lamb and vegies on my plate, I walked to Aro's study and before I could knock he said "Come in" I walked in, "I'm going to go to bed soon so . ." I trailed off.

"Right bandages," He said he left the room and I went to sit in the same seat I did this morning, Aro came back in and bandaged me up, "There you go Bella," He said and kissed my hand, I blushed "Good night" I said and quickly left the room, I got back to my room and got in, I started to think, what does Aro mean to me, and how does he feel towards me? I fell asleep pondering these questions.

I woke up and groan, I sniffed and then sneezed, I sat up and rubbed my eye of sleep, "Morning!" Aro cheered coming in with my breakfast, "Are you always so cheery?" I asked.

He chuckled "Pretty much, you okay, you don't look so good."

I groaned and sneezed again "I don't feel so good," I replied,

"Bella, I think you might have a cold" he said, placing my breakfast on the bedside table, I sneezed "Yeah I think so," I heard Demetri chuckle, "Shut up!" I said, He just chuckled again, "Don't make me come in there!" I threatened, this time Aro chuckled I glared at him, he smirked, "Here eat." He said handing me my breakfast, I quickly ate it and flopped back in bed, "I'll send Heidi out to get you some cold medicine" he said and kissed my forehead I nodded, "Could she get me some chocolate too?" I asked,

Demetri came in then "I don't think that would be wise Bella," Demetri warned.

"Listen When I'm sick, I am very temperamental. I do not appreciate being hassled. I do not like being mothered. I do not like being flatly ignored. I do not like being laughed at for running out of tissues and I most certainly hate being denied my chocolate." I said glaring daggers at them both, "Okay I'll get Heidi to get you chocolate as well" Aro said, "Thank you" I said in a calmer voice.

"I'll get you some tissues" Demetri said and ran out of the room. Aro was about to leave "Stay, please?" I asked in a small voice, I sniffed; I don't like to be mothered when I'm sick, but I hate to be alone. "I would love to" he said and came lay next to me, I sat up and looked at him he sat up as well, I reached up and caressed his cheek, I blushed and dropped my hand, "No, it's okay" Aro said in a whisper, he grabbed my hand and put it to his cheek, I smiled. My thumb traced under his eye, he let out a shaky breath, and I laughed. I had no idea I have that effect on people let alone vampires. Demetri came in then and my hand snapped back, he came and quickly placed the tissue box on the bed side table, "Thanks" I said, he quickly left, I grabbed a few tissues and blew my nose. When I turned back to Aro he ran some fingers through my hand caressing my cheek in the process, "How do you feel about me," I blurted out and then mentally slapped myself, "I really like you, maybe love you" he said truthfully, "How do you feel about me?" he asked, "I don't know" I answered truthfully "_he_ hurt me so badly, it feels like my heart is shattered into a million pieces, and it feels like I have lost some of the pieces, I don't know when I will be ready for love again. But I do feel _something_ for you, more than friendship" I explained.

He smiled, "I'll wait, no matter how long, I'll wait," he said and kissed my cheek.

**(I was going to end it here BUUUTT nahhh) **

"Thank you" I whispered, he lay back and pulled me down, I put my head on his chest and dozed, there was a knock at the door, "Come in" Aro said, his voice rumbled against my ear, I sat up, " I have some chicken soup, and cold medicine" Heidi said coming in with a tray, she sat in down in my lap, she poured some of the medicine on a spoon and gave it to me, I quickly downed it, and started to eat my soup, it was warm not hot and it was delicious. I quickly ate it all, Heidi came back in and took my tray "Thank you" I said as she left "No problem!" she called back.

I smiled and pulled all my blankets around me. I continued to doze all day, I read a bit, and Aro just stayed at my side, I was glad he didn't leave, I felt better with him there. I checked the clock, it was 9pm, I yawned and snuggled up in my blankets feeling warm and safe, "Sleep well Bella," Aro murmured.

I woke up and I was way too hot, too many blankets, I kicked them all of, and stretched I was feeling allot better. I smiled; I got out of bed a yawned, I grabbed a jumper just in case and put my slippers on and walked down the Halls to Aro's study, "come in" he said. As I approached the door "Good morning Aro" I greeted and went to sit down, "Morning Bella, did you sleep well?" He asked,

"Yes thank you" He picked up the scissors and I took off my jumper he quickly cut my bandages off. "It's going good, you won't need the bandages on tomorrow night, they seem to be healing quite nicely," Aro said, I smiled "That's good to hear."

I bit down on my lower lip, and he smiled at me, I felt my heart stutter and he chuckled I blushed, I quickly stood and, he grabbed my arm, I looked at him, he looked down then quickly kissed me, I kissed him back, somehow his lips felt warm against mine, I pulled back to breath and I looked at Aro, "I'm sorry" I whispered and ran out, I ran back to my room and threw myself on my bed, I hid my face in the pillows, God I'm so confused! I don't know what to do! There was a small knock on the door; I mumbled "Come in"

"Its Marcus" he said as he came and sat next to me, I turned over to face him, "Yes?" I asked,

"I can help, I see bonds in people, I can see Aro's and your bond, I can tell you what it is if you want, you'd be left confused" he said smiling warmly.

"N-no, I want to figure out this in the most normal way possible," I said, "I understand." He said and got up to leave.

I re-buried my face in the pillow; gosh what am I going to do?

**A/N: So, I'll post the next chapter soon **** thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HO-KAY! Well hello readers! I got a review saying I should do the next chapter in Aro's POV BUT I already had plans for this chapter PLANS people! So . . . I might do that next chapter it's a good idea, thanks! **** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you made me happy! **

**EPOV (OME!)**

_EDWARD! Get down here NOW!_ The pixies thoughts screamed at me,

"Go away" I muttered. I was drowning in self pity, and self hatred. It has been 3 weeks since we left. And every minute was hell, "EDWARD NOW!" Alice screamed. I sighed and trudged down stairs, I went to the living room and everyone was watching the T.v I sighed and joined them. "What Alice?" I asked. She pointed to the T.V.

There was a picture of Bella of the T.v screen, _"This is Bella Swan, if anyone knows where she is please call your local police," _The announcer on the T.V said._ "She was abducted from her home, three weeks ago; any help would be welcome to the investigation." _ The announcer said again, the picture changed to Bella and I at prom, then Charlie spoke, _"This is a message for her captor, please bring Bella home safely, Bella has friends who love her dearly, Bella has a life, please bring my baby girl home safely," _He said, the picture changed to Bella when she was younger, playing with a puppy, then it was Charlie on the screen, he looks like he hasn't slept since Bella went missing, I turned the T.V off. "Oh my god" Alice whispered.

I shook my head "How could this happen!"

I was about to storm out of the door when I felt Carlisle's hand catch my arm, "Let the police deal with it," he said.

"You expect me to just _sit_ here when Bella is being held hostage! I need to find her!" I roared.

"Sit down, son, let the police handle it." He said again I roared in frustration "I'm going hunting" I said and stormed out.

_MEANWHILE_

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Demetri's room watching my father plead to my 'captors' to bring me home. I burst into tears; I was hurting them all so much. Demetri came in "What's wrong Bella?" he asked coming over to comfort me, "M-my dad was o-o-on T.V t-t-this is k-k-killing him!" I sobbed and Demetri tried to sooth me.

"Shhh . . . its okay . . . . Shhh" he said over and over again,

"Y-you know, you suck at c-c-comforting p-p-people." I said and smiled weakly.

"If you can crack jokes your obviously not that upset, come on lets go get you some lunch" he said as my stomach growled, he chuckled. We walked to the kitchen and I quickly ate my sandwich. After I started to, walk aimlessly around the castle, I was so confused, I have these feelings for Aro, but I just don't know if I should give my heart to someone so soon. It's shattered and broken beyond repair, but maybe, just maybe I could give the shattered pieces to Aro? I was _so_ confused; I have _no_ idea what to do! I sucked in a deep breath; stuff this internal debate, "Aro!" I called out. "Aro! Can I talk to you!?" I called a bit louder, Aro rounded the corner then, "Yes Bella," he said. He looked so sad, broken. Did I do this to him? Gosh, I went up to his and placed a small kiss on his lips, his arms snaked around me and he pulled me to him and kissed me, I kissed him back. He pulled back so I could breathe he put his forehead against mine, "Will you be my uh . . ." He seemed lost for words. I laughed "Girlfriend?" I finished for him he nodded "Sorry I haven't done this sort of thing in millennia" he said, I smiled "You seem to be doing a pretty good job of it so far," I joked.

"So will you?" He asked.

I nodded "Yes, but we need to go slow, I'm still hurting, you know?" I said as we started to walk.

"No I can't say I do. But we can go slow, if that's what you want." He said. I smiled "Thank you"

"BELLA!!!!" Felix and Demetri screamed as they ran around the corner, "Sorry Aro, we are stealing her" they said as they picked me up and ran with me. "What are you DOING!?" I screamed.

"We are playing hide the human!" they screamed as they ran. "Put me down!" They didn't they just slowed down a bit, "What's hide the human?" I asked.

"Well . . . I steal you and hide you from Aro" Demetri said like it was completely normal, "Why?" I asked.

"When you live forever you can get REALLY bored" was their excuse, "I'm not playing." I said and pouted, "Yes you are"

"No I'm NOT! Jane HELP!" I screamed the stopped and I saw Jane in front of us, "Put her down, Gently" She said in a menacing voice, they did and I went over to Jane "Thanks" I yawned and Felix produced an ice coffee "Thanks," I said I shook it opened it and took a sip, Me and Jane walked around talking, I finished the ice coffee off and threw it in a nearby bin, "I'm going to go see Aro" I said and started to walk to the throne room.

**Demetri's POV,**

Ice coffee this should be good,

**BPOV,**

I pushed the crazily large door open and skipped up to Aro, I fell, and I landed face first on the marble, "OOWWW" I said as I sat up, "Are you okay Bella!?" Aro said running over to me, I nodded "Yeah, I think?" I said unsure.

Demetri and Felix came in, "AHHHH VAMPIRES!" I screamed and went to hide behind Aro's throne,

"What did you give her?" I heard Aro growl, I peeked out from behind the throne they turned to look at me "EEP!" I said and hid back behind the throne, "I gave her an ice coffee," Demetri said,

"Bella," I heard Aro say, I turned to look at him he was right next to me, I gasped, then waved "Hello," he sighed "Bella do you have a low tolerance of caffeine?" he asked,

My eye brows furrowed, and then I nodded. Aro sighed. "What's happening?" I heard Jane ask, I looked out from behind the throne, "OH my GOD! A PIXIE!" I screamed and ran over to Jane, "Look Aro a pixie!" I said and started to pat her hair, Demetri and Felix were cracking up laughing, "Shush! Bad sparkly vampires! Bad!" I said as if I were scolding a dog, they just laughed harder, I sat down crossing my legs, I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, "Bella, get up?" Aro said holding out his hand,

"They are LAUGHING at me!" I said and pointing to Demetri and Felix, "I know honey, but please get up?" I sighed,

"Okay," I reluctantly got up. I glared at Demetri and Felix, "Stop laughing!" I screamed they just laughed harder, "Please!" I said my eyes tearing up they looked at me, "Aw don't cry!"Felix said, I smiled "I'm not" they glared at me, "But you're not laughing now, my plan worked," I clapped, I looked back at Jane, I waved " Hello" I said, she looked and glared at Demetri, "What did you give her?" she growled, "OOHHHH Demetri you made the pixie MADD," I said then laughed. "Come on Bella," Aro said putting his arms around my waist pulling me back, I turned around "Hello." I said.

"Yes, Hello," he said, but smiled down at me,

I looked at Caius who was watching everything unfold, "Hey Caius." I said

"Yes Bella?"

"With the snow white skin and the white hair and red eyes and all you could be an albino vampire" I mused, Aro and Marcus chuckled, while Caius looked angry, but he smirked so I think I'm off the hook. Aro sat down on a bench near the large door; I was pulled down with him, "JANE!" I yelled, she turned around from yelling at Demetri to look at me "Yes?" she said. I waved "Hello!" she rolled her eyes and continued to yell at Demetri, I skipped up to them, "Bella," Aro called, I went up to Demetri "Demetri!" I whispered/yelled. "Yes Bella?"

"How much is that dog in the window?!" I sang, he chuckled but sang along.

"The one with the waggly tail?" he sang,

"I don't know how much that dog is in the window!" I sang

"But I sure hope he is for SALE!" we sang together, and then laughed.

"Yeah, I'm bored" and walked out, Aro ran up to me, "Are you down from your caffeine high?" He asked, I shrugged, "I guess."

He sighed relieved, "Good," He said and bent down and place a kiss on my forehead, Demetri ran up to me, "That was funny as!" I glared at him, "Where's Jane?" I asked Aro in an innocent voice, Demetri's eyes went wide and he ran off, I laughed. We walked to the music room where I had a lesson with Athenodora, after I was just talking with Aro in his study.

We were playing 20 questions,

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"3rd of March" He answered "When's yours?"

"8th of September" I answered.

"That was only a few weeks ago, I should get you a latent birthday present," He mused.

"Oh no, you don't need to do that" I quickly said,

"But I want to," he said grinning.

I sighed "Okay, who do you look more like, your mother or your father?" I asked.

"My father, what's your favourite colour?"

"Its changes from day to day,"

"What's to days?"

"Ah-uh my turn," I smirked.

He sighed "Okay,"

We continued to play 20 questions, often breaking the game to talk about things that were said. Things were really starting to look up.

**A/N: HO-KAY! I know it's not that long! But I need more reviews they determine how long they are and how soon they get posted, so review **** OH! And I'm now a Beta, so if anyone wants me to Beta for them just ask****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know i hate AN's as much as the next person, BUT this is really important. Okay, I was thinking i could make Bella pregnant in later chapters, but I want YOUR opinion :O soooo. **

**NO! Been done way to many times.**

**Yes, Evil vampire spawn baby, making Bella a vampire**

**Yes, Evil vampire spawn baby keeping Bella human**

**Yes, normal baby, human Bella**

**Yes Evil spawn baby killing Bella all together. **

**Sooooo choose! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay next chapter! **** I got allot of opinions, so thanks **** and thanks for reading! **

**BPOV.**

It's been another 3 months since Aro and I started to date, things were going well. Demetri and Felix were more like Brothers than guards, and Alec-Jane's biological brother- had become my friend also. Everything is going great, and it was going to be my first Christmas in the castle soon, I was excited, and sad and nervous, sad because it was my first Christmas away from my family, and nervous because they're vampires, they're bound to shower me with gifts. I got out of my big squishy bed and went to have a shower, as I passed my big mirror my hand traced the scars on my face, I sighed and quickly had a shower. Most of my time I would be with Aro, or some of the guys, or with Athenodora, playing music, I've taken to writing and playing music, it's a great way to fill my time, as Athenodora once put it. I smiled as I used a towel to dry my hair, and put it in a messy bun. I got dressed in some jeans and a plain grey T-shirt. I went back into my room and made my bed and started to walk to the kitchen, Heidi was out uh, hunting and gathering as I put it, I should be repulsed and scared of their feeding habits, but I don't mind, I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it. I started to think about how much my life has changed in the past few months. I've almost fully healed; I'm talking about my heart. Edward hurt me really bad, but I'm getting better, I can think their names without wincing or bawling. I feel so much more confident now, even with being surrounded my vampires, I still feel special.

After I ate I cleaned my dish and made my way back to my room, I know the drill with this. I stay in my room and read or play the guitar Aro gave me as a latent birthday present until Aro comes and gets me, he hardly leaves my side. It's rather cute. I went over to my now full book shelf and scanned through; I didn't really feel like reading. I walked over to my acoustic guitar that was standing on its stand over next to my desk under the window, I went and sat crossed legged on my bed and started to strum some random cords. I got bored after a while, not that I have a short attention span it's just I wanted to play one of my songs, I opened my draw and pulled out my loose music sheets, I started to go through them 'till I found the one I wanted. I started to strum the beat and sing softly.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

My singing got louder

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby, tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

I closed my eyes as I played

_According to you_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_You can't take me any place._

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_You're the boy who puts up with it._

_According to you. According to you._

I stopped playing as I felt the bed indent as someone sat down, I opened my eyes and saw Aro sitting there, I put my guitar next to the bed and hugged him, I looked him in the eyes, that were now a brilliant crimson, I slowly traced under his eyes as he closed his eyes, I smiled "Hey" I said lamely,

"Hey" he said opening his eyes and smiling at me, he took my hand and kissed it as I blushed, "You really are beautiful, incredible, funny and irresistible" he said which made me blush harder. "Shall we take a walk in the court yard?" he asked standing up and offering his hand, I took it and stood up. We started to walk when my phone vibrated in my pocket, an I-phone courtesy of Demetri and Felix, they said since I can't move at vampire speed, and the castle is so big, if I wanted to get from one place to another quickly to see someone, I could text them for them to come to me, or I could text Felix or Demetri and they'd come get me. I found it all ridiculous I looked at phone and read the text.

_Whatcha doing? – D _

I rolled my eyes and texted back.

**Walking to the court yard with Aro, and no you cannot join us – B **

I continued to walk; I stopped if I don't look where I'm going I'm bound to fall over. But I got another text I sighed and looked at it,

_Aw you're no fun, ttyl! – D _

I sighed and didn't bother to text back and continued to walk with Aro.

We were in the court yard just talking when Demetri came in with Felix close behind, "here's trouble" I muttered.

"Heard that!" they called over and came up to us, "yeah?" I said.

"Jane and Heidi want to talk to you" Demetri said, I looked in his bright crimson eyes for any sign of mischief but when I didn't see any, I pecked Aro on the cheek "I'll be back in a sec." I said and started to walk with Demetri and Felix. Soon as we were out of the court yard I was on Demetri's back flying through the halls. We stopped in front of Jane's room I scrambled off Demetri's back and knocked on the door, "Come in!" Jane called I walked to be ambushed by Heidi holding a blue top, "What are you doing!" I screamed trying to get her off me as she has knocked me to the ground,

"It's over cast and we are going shopping so put this on!" Heidi said I sighed grabbed the top and walked into Jane's bath room and got changed,

"Okay let's go!" Jane said, and we walked to the garage, I don't go out much, unless Aro wants to take me out, or we go shopping. We got in Heidi's stingray and sped away. We pulled up at the mall and started shopping.

_4 hours 100 shops and 50 purchases later._

"Sheesh!" I said as I dumped all my bags onto my bed, Heidi and Jane came in and started to help me put everything in my closet, "Have fun girls?" I heard Aro ask from behind me, "Yeah" We all answered. Aro chuckled "I swear you're going to send the Volturi broke one day" He joked coming over and kissed my forehead. "Ha ha" Jane said sarcastically, I just rolled my eyes. My stomach grumbled, "Did the girls forget to feed you again?" Aro asked as he ushered me towards the kitchen, "You make it sound like I'm a dog" I said he just smirked. "What are you smirking at?" he just shook his head, so I dropped it. After I ate my lunch, Aro as I went to talk in his study, we sat on the sofa in there just enjoying each other's company, looking at the many paintings.

"Bella?" Aro broke the silence. "Yes Aro?" I said turning around to look at him.

"I was thinking, maybe you'd like to move in with me into my room?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I smiled "On one condition" I said.

"Anything" He vowed.

"We get someone else to move all my clothes, I swear I could open my own store with all the clothes I have in there!" I said exasperated, and Aro chuckled and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Of course, I wouldn't get you to move a thing," Aro said smiling; I smiled back which made him grin.

We spent the rest of the day moving things, well Aro and I watched as Demetri and Felix moved things, it didn't take long, I don't have that much stuff, and they were working at vampire speed. Soon I was in our room; I smiled as I thought this, our room. I was putting some of my clothes in the drawer. While Aro hung most of it in the closet, after I finished I looked at Aro, but all I saw was a white and black blur going from boxes to the closet. I laughed, "Okay done!" Aro announced coming out "I told you I have too many clothes who knew that just in 4 months Jane and Heidi could get me so many clothes?" I joked. Aro came over and hugged me, I hugged him back, "Thank you" he breathed in my ear.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being with me, you have no idea how long I have been alone, I love you so much" He said looking me in the eyes. I smiled " I love you too" when I said this his face lit up into a huge grin, I smiled back, but the moment was ruined by my stomach growling, I blushed while Aro chuckled "Let's go get you dinner, you missed out on lunch" Aro said taking my hand we walked to the kitchen together.

After I ate, Aro and I walked back to our room, where I fell asleep in the arms of the one I love.

**EPOV (ANGST!) **

Why, why? That's the question, why did I leave her? Alice has a vision, her funeral they haven't found her and are now saying she is dead, she can't be dead! Just can't be! I'd rather be dead then live in a world knowing she is dead, "That is IT!" I heard Jasper scream, I tried to tune them all out. Before I knew it my door was being broken down "I can't STAND all this sadness and Angst!" Jasper said clutching his head, screaming at me. "Sorry" I mumbled, "I don't WANT you to be sorry! I want you to be happy" He screamed. "I can't stand seeing my brother like this" He said.

"I agree" I heard Alice murmur, she is rarely hyper since we left. I sighed sadly, and Jasper puffed in frustration, I heard the front door slam "I'm sorry about Jasper, Edward. But he can't stand all these emotions you're emitting." Alice said and came and sat next to me on my couch putting her small arm around me. I leaned into and sobbed, how am I going to survive with out her?

**A/N: HO-KAY! Hi everyone! I'm keeping the poll up so please review telling me what you think I should do! **

**No done way too many times.**

**Yes, Evil vampire spawn baby keeping Bella human, (When I say Evil vampire spawn baby I mean one like Nessie) **

**Yes Evil vampire spawn baby making Bella a Vampire**

**Yes normal baby human Bella**

**Yes Evil vampire spawn baby Killing Bella.**

**Okay! And I'll say it again for good measure, when I say Evil vampire spawn baby I mean one like Nessie **** Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

**I have foreseen, not saying that I am Alice, I have foreseen the next few chapters because I am the AUTHOR *cue lightening* I have chosen, and I would tell you that choice, but that would just ruin it *smiley face* hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Aro POV (here you go people!)**

I smiled happily as I watched my Bella sleep. I was ecstatic I could call her that, my Bella. I would have laughed at this thought, but I feared if I did so it would wake Bella up. After she sleeps, I'm going to ask her to take a trip with me, it is meant to be rather cloudy in Rome in the next few days, and I would love to show Bella around, Take her to the different museums take her to the Vatican, show her the Sistine Chapel. I was there when it was being painted, and it's just as beautiful today as it was back then.

Bella stirred and mumbled something I didn't quite catch, I love listening to her sleep talk. It's like finally getting a glimpse into her mind. "Aro" she mumbled stirred again, my smile now turned into a grin, knowing she was dreaming of me. "No, wait" she said getting a bit frantic, my grin disappeared and I watched Bella, she still has the odd nightmare but they are getting less frequent, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about Bella. "Edward no!" she said and tossed, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "It's not true! Edward let go!" she screamed, she was tossing and turning, "Bella" I said shaking her gently "Bella, honey wake up, it's just a dream" I said a bit louder, her eyes shot open and looked at me with tears in her eyes "Oh honey" I murmured pulling her into a hug, she sobbed into my shirt, "Shhh . . . I'm here it's okay" I said rubbing her back.

"Aro" she sobbed, "Yes my love?" I asked,

"You-you-you love me r-r-right?" she said looking up at me with a tear stained face,

"What in the world would make you doubt my love for you, you are the reason for my existence, of course I love you" I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded and hugged me and I hugged her back, "Do you wish to share you dream with me?" I asked, I wanted to know what would make her so upset, "H-h-he said y-you didn't l-l-love me, o-o-only wanted me so I would join the guard" she sobbed, I was out raged, even though it was just a dream "Who?" I asked,

"Edward, he tried to take me away from you" she whispered but with my superb vampire hearing I heard what she said, "I would never let him take you, I love you" I whispered in her ear, still hugging her. She nodded and lay back down, "Sleep my Bella, dream happy dreams" I murmured to her and kissed her forehead, she soon fell back asleep.

_Next morning_

I sat watching Bella eat her breakfast, it was now or never, "Bella?" I asked,

"Hmm?" she asked looking up from her food,

"What would you say about taking a little trip with me?" I asked, she took a sip of her apple juice and answered. "Sounds fun, where are we going?" she asked.

"I was thinking, Rome. It's meant to be cloudy for the next few days there," I said,

"Oh awesome! I've always wanted to go to Rome, and I defiantly want to go to the Vatican museum oh and see the Sistine Chapel! And I really want to see some of Bernini's work! " she started to ramble "I once met Bernini, cheerful man" I said and she grinned at me, "I'm so excited!" she said and Heidi came and took her dish, "When are we going to go?" Bella said,

"As soon as you're ready," I said,

"Awesome!!"and with that she shot out of her seat, I chuckled and quickly caught up with her I picked her up and she laughed and I ran to our room, I sat her down on the bed and started to get everything packed at Vampire speed, "I met Michelangelo while he was working on the Sistine Chapel," I commented,

"Lucky" I heard Bella mutter, I laughed. I handed her bag, already packed, "Thank you" Bella said and smiled, and I continued to pack at vampire speed, soon we were done. I led Bella to the basement and we got into one of my cars, I chose the Black stingray, its fast so it would cut our driving time down.

_Skip to that night_

I opened our hotel room and carried our bags in, Bella walked straight to the bed and flopped down with her limbs spread out like a star, "How can sitting in a car all day make someone so tired?" she yawned, I place our bags on top of the dresser, " Sleep now Bella." I murmured to her I picked her up in one arm and pulled back the covers and sat her on the bed, I took off her shoes and she lay down in bed, she soon fell asleep and I started to unpack.

_Next morning,_

"Wake up Bella" I said softly caressing her cheek "5 more minutes" she mumbled and turned over, I chuckled, "I thought you would like to go to the tomb Raphael designed it has one of Bernini's most famous sculptures, thanks to the book Angles & Demons," I chuckled, "I'm up" she said and went to the dresser "Where are our bags?"

"I unpacked last night" I explained.

"Okay" she said and opened the dresser grabbed some clothes and disappeared through the bathroom door. I heard the shower running, and after 15 minutes Bella stepped out wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'Love concurs all' she looked completely gorgeous. "You look beautiful" I said and she blushed "But you might want to grab a jacket, it might be a bit cooler today," She nodded and went to find a jacket. After she came over to me and linked her arm with mine, I chuckled "Let's go." I said and grabbed my wallet putting it in my pocket, I grabbed the hotel key and Bella and I left, I locked the door and we walked to the Elevator, I pressed the button for the garage and the elevator descended.

I opened Bella's door for her and she quickly got in, "So where do you want to go first?" I asked and started the car.

"The Vatican and St. Peters square" she said grinning, I smiled and started to drive,

"Oh shoot! I don't have a camera" She said and pouted, "Well we can't have that, we will have to buy you one" I said trying to make her happy,

"You don't have to do that!" she protested.

"Nonsense," I said and started to go into the main part of town. I pulled up to a electronics store, and went to open Bella's door, I took her hand as we headed in, I walked up to the counter, "Hello, I'd like the best digital camera you have in store,"

"Aro" Bella hissed at me, "Nothing is too good for you Bella," I murmured in her ear and kissed her scared cheek, "Here you go sir," the working said "This is the latest model"

"What do you think Bella?" I asked,

"Uh . . . . all I need is a small digital camera, that's a bit fancy" she said eyeing the professional looking camera, I chuckled at her "Of course, can you get something that you'll think she'll like" I said, this snapped him out of staring at Bella, well more like her scars, I resisted the urge to growl at him, "now." I said a bit impatiently. I wrapped my arm around Bella protectively and the worker came back with a digital camera "This is a very good camera it has 20 times digital zoom and it's also water proof"

"We'll take it" I said he nodded and went to put it back in the display case, he soon came back with a box, "There are different colours this one is silver, is there a different colour you'd like?" he asked Bella,

"No thank you, silver is fine", she mumbled shyly he nodded and went to hand her the box, but I took the box before Bella could respond, I touched his skin with the tip of my finger and I was hit with his thoughts, he most recent was, _Whoa! Look at those scars!_ I glared at him and handed the Box to Bella and pulled out my credit card to pay, I quickly payed and we left.

"Do you think everyone today is going to stare at me like that?" Bella grumbled.

"Don't worry about them Hun" I said and took her hand; Bella opened the box and plugged the camera into the cigarette lighter in the car for it to charge, "How long till we get to The Vatican?" Bella asked,

"It might take an hour, the traffic doesn't look to good" I said, "Okay, good because the camera needs to charge" she said and started to read the instruction manual as if her life depended on it, I smiled and continued to drive,

_An hour and a half later_

I parked the car a short walk away from St. Peters square I walked quickly over to Bella's side of the car and opened her door, she unplugged her camera and got out, "Smile" she said and snapped and picture of me and grinned, I smiled back and we started to walk to St. Peters square as soon as we entered the square I said "Let me take a picture of you" I smiled, she nodded and handed me the camera and stood in front of the fountain she smiled and made a peace sign I took the picture making sure to get some of the statues of the saints in the back ground,

"Would you like me to take a picture of you both?" I heard someone next to me ask, I turned to see a middle aged women next to me, "Yes, thank you" I said as I gave her the camera I brushed her wrist with my finger tips I heard _oh that poor girl, I wonder what happened to her._

"Smile Bella" I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist resting my cheek on the top of her head, the lady snapped the picture and came up to us to give the camera back, "Thank you" I said again she smiled, "Bye, have a nice day" she said and waved as she left, I smiled.

"Well, that was nice" Bella commented I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Shall we go to see the Sistine Chapel? Then look at some of the other art work, then I really want to go to the tomb Raphael designed" she rambled as we walked. I chuckled "Yes, that sounds good." I agreed as we walked.

We looked at the Sistine Chapel and I commented on the places that had been changed from the original work. She was very interested and I was happy she was happy.

_That night,_

I slipped the host a few hundred Euros as a bribe to get us a good seat without getting a reservation. We sat down at our table and Bella started to look at the menu I smiled, as I watched her study it with care. "What are you going to have?" I asked I was truly interested; these small things in Bella's life are fascinating to me. I looked at her dark brown hair flowing down on either side of her face almost completely hiding it as she read the menu; we had gone back to the room to get changed. She was wearing a navy blue evening dress that went just past her knees, it had long sleeves for the cold weather and she looked gorgeous.

"I think I might have the lamb with mint pesto," she said looking through the menu once more. I raised my hand and a waiter came over, "can I take your order?" he asked,

"Bella?" I asked,

"Yeah, I'll have the Lamb with mint pesto, and a coke zero please" she said handing the menu to the waiter, he smiled and scurried off, "You look beautiful" I said smiled, I leaned over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she blushed.

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "How do you feel? Not too cold?" I asked, she laughed slightly, it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, "I'm fine Aro," she said and leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips, I stood up and walked over to her side of the table, I knelt down in front of her, I heard her heart beat get faster.

"Bella, I have only known you for a short amount of time, but that time was the only time I have ever truly felt alive. You have made my world so much brighter and happier; I cannot imagine my existence without you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked as I got out the box that contained the ring and opened it, waiting for her answer. Please say yes, please say yes, I chanted in my head, "Oh, my gosh Aro yes!" she said biting down her bottom lip to stop the tears, I grinned and picked her up off her seat kissing her, I could barely hear the clapping of the other customers as we kissed, I embraced her and whispered in her ear "Thank you" she said down shyly and I got the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left hand ring finger, and sat down.

Her meal came then and she started to eat, after that she passed on desert and I paid and we started to walk back to the hotel, it was only a few blocks away. I had my arm around her waist and she leaned into me, "I love you" I said and kissed her head. "I love you too Aro".

We walked up to our room and I unlocked and Bella went straight to the Bed, I chuckled "Are you tired?" I asked lying beside her, "not really, my feet are sore that's all, it's these damn heels" she said taking them off, and threw them on the ground. I chuckled and went to massage her feet; she smiled and lay back enjoying the massage, "Better?" I asked after 30 minutes, "Much, thank you" she said smiling. I lay next to her again and kissed her softly, her hands wrapped themselves in my hair, and she kissed me with more passion. I kissed her back with just as much passion, I positioned myself on top of her, making sure she didn't feel any of my weight my hand ghosted up her leg, I started to kiss down her neck so she could catch her breath, "Aro" she panted,

"Yes my love?" I whispered in her ear.

"Don't stop" she whispered. And I didn't.

_Next morning_

I had my arms around the most beautiful creature on the planet, no scratch that universe. And she will soon be my wife. I would be happy to stay like this forever, but we had to go back to Volterra. "Bella," I whispered in her ear, "10 more minutes" she mumbled snuggling up to me,

"I'm sorry but we must get going, Hun" I said brushing some hair out of her face.

She sighed "kay" she got up and trudge to the shower and I chuckled, I got dressed myself and started to pack at vampire speed, just as a finished Bella came out wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans, "Why the winter gear Hun?" I asked. She pointed to the window.

"It's snowing" she said. I smiled as we walked to the receptionist gave in our key and got into the stingray.

_That night_

Bella and I walked in to be greeted by Demetri and Felix, "Beauty" they said nodding to Bella who blushed, "Beast" they said nodding to me Bella giggled at this, "Beauty and the Beast? Really?" she asked hugging them. "Well it fits!" Felix defended, "Technically you are being held here against your will, in a big scary castle, filled with mythical creatures, and you are Beautiful. And you love Aro! The ruler, AKA the beast!" Demetri said laughing,

"I don't know which is sadder, the fact you came up with that, or the fact you have seen Beauty and the Beast" Bella said laughing as we walked towards the throne room, "Everyone In the throne room!" I called out as I took Bella's hand. She looked at me confused so I kissed her left hand, her ring finger to be exact, she nodded showing she understood. As we entered the throne room I grinned at my brothers, "Welcome home, brother" Marcus greeted, "Thank you" I said.

Everyone filed in, "I have an announcement," I started, "Bella and I are engaged" I said and everyone started to clap, Bella was hugged by Demetri and Felix as well as Jane and Heidi and of course Athenodora, we were congratulated but Bella was getting tired, "We will be going now," I said and Bella yawned leaning on me, I smiled and picked her up, she nuzzled in to me and started to sleep, I chuckled and ran to our room where she fell asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? The next chapter will be back in Bella's point of view, I think it might have a bit of Edward's too. Thanks for reading, Peace.**

**StopTheMadness**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovies! I'm in the writing mood! YAY! Mainly because I have MAJOR plans for this story get ready get set and READ!!**

**Disclaimer: We're gonna need a bigger boat  
me: wrong story  
Disclaimer: by Jove's she's got it!  
Me: Again wrong story  
Disclaimer: Lets to the time warp again!!!  
Me: Face-palm. **

**The point is, I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV,** To weeks later, dun dun duuuun . . .

Aro kindly held back my hair as I puked this morning's omelette into the toilet. After my stomach was empty I stood up and went to the sink to brush my teeth, "are you sure you're not sick?" Aro asked placing his cold hand on my forehead, I rinsed my mouth and nodded, "I'm fine, just a stomach bug" I reassured and opened the cupboard above the sink looking for something that might help. It was then I came across the small blue box, "What date is it?" I asked.

"It's the 31st why?" he asked, I started to count back in my head, I shook my head and started to count again. "No way" I breathed dropping the tampons and started to pace. "What is it Bella?" Aro asked worried,

"The eating, sleeping," I muttered "It makes sense, but it's too soon" I said still pacing.

"What is it Bella?" Aro asked again. I looked at him. "I think I'm pregnant" I said, he froze, I smiled and weak smile. I felt a ghost of a nudge and gasped pulling up my shirt to see a small but noticeable bump there, Aro came closer and put his hand on my stomach, "A baby?" he asked in disbelief I nodded, "I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked grinning, I grinned too, "Yes" I whispered, we were grinning at each other like idiots when I felt a small nudge in my womb, Aro let out a surprised laugh, proving he felt it too. Demetri ruined the moment by coming in calling out, "Beauty!" that was his permanent nickname for me. He burst in to the bathroom and looked at us, "What's happening?" He asked coming over to us, "I'm pregnant" I said grinning, his eyes went wide, "really?" he asked and I nodded. "Awesome! I'm gonna be an uncle!" he cheered as he hugged my gently I grinned. "May I?" he asked and I nodded he placed his hands on my stomach just as my baby nudge me, he grinned at me, "Hello in there, I'm your uncle Demetri" he cooed to my stomach, I laughed at how sweet he was and pulled my shirt back down.

"Let's go share the good news with the others" Aro declared and I nodded as we started our way to the throne room. Aro kept one arm around me with his hand resting on my stomach. We entered the throne room to see Marcus and Jane in an intense game of chess, Alec was standing behind Jane and Caius was standing behind Marcus, "Not to interrupt, but we need to tell you all something, Felix would you please join us, and Athenodora, if you wouldn't mind" he called out the last bit a little louder. Soon they were in the room too and Aro was grinning, obviously not able to help himself. "Bella, would you like to or shall I?" He asked I smiled "I'll tell them." I said and he nodded

"I'm pregnant" I announced.

They all looked at me and once they realised I wasn't joking the girls squealed and hugged me and the guys were just stunned and started to congratulate Aro, "This is amazing" Marcus commented and Aro nodded, "how far are you along?"

"I don't know, it's only been 2 weeks but I'm already showing and he's kicking" I said running my hands over my stomach. "He?" Aro asked, and I nodded.

"May I?" Marcus asked with wonder and pride in his eyes. I nodded and he put his hand on my stomach and my baby kicked he looked up with pure wonder and happiness. We stayed in the throne room and I watched the rest of the chess match, it was very entertaining.

That night Aro and I were sitting on our bed discussing names, "I like Levi" Aro said caressing my stomach, "I am _not_ naming my son after a pair of jeans" I said with force he chuckled but nodded.

"What about Riley?" He suggested, I nodded "I like it, I also like Keith" I said.

"What if he's a she?" He said kissing my head, "I don't know, I still think it's going to be a boy" I said and he chuckled. "Sleep, my love" he murmured and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up by with my baby nudging me from my womb. I smiled and placed my hands over my stomach, I gasped as I realized how big it had gotten over night. I sat up to see an empty room. "Aro!" I called, "Aro!" I said again, he ran into the room, then I noticed his eyes were now a vibrate red, "Oh sorry did I interrupt your breakfast?" I asked

"No, I just finished" he said kissing my cheek. "Is there something wrong?" He asked

"No, I guess not, but look how big I am!" I said standing up.

He gasped, "You look at least 26 weeks pregnant!" He said coming over to place his hand on my now large stomach "This is amazing, we are going have to monitor you very closely," he said the baby kicked and he grinned I smiled back, "Would we be able to tell the gender now?" I asked excited at the concept he nodded "Last night while you were sleeping we got the equipment necessary" he said leading me into a large room, I saw what looked like a sonogram machine, Aro laid me down and put a cold gel on my stomach and started to move a piece of the machine over my stomach "That's odd, I'm not getting anything" he said frowning.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I can see anything, it's like your skin won't allow it, it's just coming up blank," he said showing me the screen, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then I frowned, Aro turned it all off and gave me a towel, I wiped off the gel and Aro helped me stand. I put my arms around my stomach as if to cradle it, "he's still a little mystery" I said smiling.

We were walking down the halls to the kitchen when Demetri and Felix rounded the corner, their eyes went wide as they took in my large stomach, "wow, Bells you're huge!" Felix noted and Demetri nodded, I glared at them as some traitor tears sprung up, "insensitive pigs" I said as I walked around them, Aro followed close behind, "Oh come one Bella!" they called running up to me, "Go _away!_" I said as some tears ran down my cheeks. I don't know why I was crying or why I am so sensitive all of a sudden. I heard Aro telling them that my pregnancy is developing quickly and I'm now at the 26 week mark making me very touchy. I guess that explains it. They ran up to me again, I spun around to meet them, "We're sorry," they said "I tend to speak before I think" Felix said.

"Forgive us?" they asked and I nodded and smiled weakly as I hugged them. They smiled at me and we all walked to the kitchen, I walked up to the fridge and opened it looking for something to eat, I got the eggs out and got a bowl, I cracked 6 eggs into the bowl, "Hungry are we?" Aro asked putting his arms around my waist I nodded and started to whisk them I got some garlic and salt, and some Italian herbs and put them in with the eggs, I turned the gas stove on and put a fry pan over the flame and poured the eggs in, I continued to cut up some onion, tomato and put them in there as well as some corn and bacon. After my omelette was done I dug in. But after about the 10th mouth full it started to taste like dirt, I scrunched up my nose and pushed it away,

"What's wrong Bella?" Aro asked

"It tastes like dirt" I said pushing it farther away with the tip of my finger.

He seemed thought full for a second and left the room and came back with a cup, I looked at him "Drink" he ordered, "What is it?" I asked

"Just drink" he said again, I trusted him so I drank it. It tasted wonderful the slightly warm liquid slid down my throat, I couldn't compare it to anything it just tasted wonderful, I downed it quickly. "What was that?!" I demanded licking my lips, "It was delicious!" I enthused,

"That, Bella was blood" He said eyeing me carefully "I . . . Blood . . . drank . . . What?" I stuttered.

"How do you feel," he asked

"Better I must admit, but blood!" I said "Don't worry no one died for it, it's from the blood bank" this little fact made me feel allot better. I smiled at him, "Is there any more?" I asked hopefully he chuckled, "Go lay down and I'll bring it to you" he said smiling down at me.

I walked back to our room and laid down soon as my head hit the pillow Aro came back in with more blood, I grinned as I reached out for it automatically Aro chuckled as he gave it to me, I gulped it down in record timing. "Do you want anymore?" he asked I shook my head "No thank you," I said grinning up at him. "What do you want to do today Bella?" Aro said joining me on the bed, I sighed "I don't know" I said sitting up baby didn't like this and kicked, I gasped "Ouch!"

"Bella!" Aro said, "I'm fine, Baby wants mummy to lie back down" I said and laughed lightly. I laid back down and put my hands over my stomach, he kicked again but not as hard, I smiled, "Is he kicking?" Aro asked, I nodded he grinned and placed his hand on my stomach, the baby kicked and Aro grinned.

***

I laid back on our big bed, surrounded by teddy bears and one stuffed giraffe- don't ask. I was huge, and forced into bed rest, it had only been 2 more weeks, and I was in my third trimester, according to Aro, late in my third trimester. The birth will be any day now.

I sipped at my cup of blood as I read my new book _Dark Visions_ I was up to the part where Gabriel is rejected out of the house when Aro came in. I put my book aside and beamed up at him. He smiled back and laid next to me, moving some of the stuffed toys, he brought be into a soft hug, everyone was treating me with extreme care. I leaned against his side and he kissed my head. I smiled as his hand ran against my large stomach. "Almost time" he breathed. The baby gave a sharp kick and I hissed in pain, "I'd hope so, he's running out of room in there" I said rubbing the spot he kicked. Aro chuckled and kissed my cheek.

I felt a sharp pain in my womb, but it wasn't kicking, it was a cramp, I hissed in pain and my hands went around my stomach, "Are you okay?" Aro asked worriedly

I nodded panting slightly "cramps" I said, he looked at me with a gleam in his eyes, "It doesn't mean I'm giving birth, cramps happen during the third trimester" I said quoting the pregnancy book I read. He frowned, and I laughed then groaned in pain again. I felt the bed get really wet, and cold, I gasped "Aro" he nodded and scooped me up in his arms, just as another contraction came, it was worse than before and I let out a small scream. "It's okay Bella, breath" Aro said laying me down on a bed in a different room, Jane bustled in along with Heidi, they were my mid wives, Aro grabbed my hand "Squeeze my hand when you're in pain, okay?" he said and I nodded squeezing his hand to death, the pain was getting unbearable, and I couldn't help but scream, Jane swiftly removed my sweats and underwear and if I wasn't in tremendous pain I would of blushed, "Okay, the baby's coming!" she just as another contraction came, I screamed out in pain. "Breath Hun, It's okay" Aro murmured in my ear.

"Okay, Bella with the next contraction, I want you to push okay? Can you do that for me?" she asked and I nodded tears springing to my eyes, "Okay ready, one, two, three, push!" she said I grunted as I pushed, "Okay again Bella, push!" she said and I pushed again tears trailing down my cheek, "You're doing so good Bella" Aro said wiping away my tears. "I can see the head! Come on Bella, ready push!" Heidi said and I pushed a loud scream erupting from my throat, "good Bella you doing really well,"

"I-I can't d-d-do this" I sobbed, "Come on Bella you're almost there" Aro said,

"Bella come on almost, ready and push!" she said I screamed and pushed.

"okay, Just the shoulders come on Bella" Jane said, "ready, and push!" she said I pushed will all my might shutting my eyes tight as if it would make the burning pain go away. I cry filled the room, but was soon gone, "You did It Bella!" Aro rejoiced. I smiled and he kissed my head. "It's a girl" Jane said coming back into the room with a bundle of blankets in her arms, "L-let me see her" I said sleepily Jane smiled as she passed her over to me, I smiled down at my beautiful daughter, she had a full head of beautiful black hair, she smiled back, with a full set of teeth, "Cassandra" I whispered, before I collapsed from exhaustion.

I woke up in my big bed, I sat up and looked around for my daughter "Don't worry, she's in her nursery" Aro said pulling me back down to lay with him, I moved my head onto his chest, "How are you feeling?" he asked

"Tired," I answered truthfully.

He smiled at me "That's understandable, do you want to go see our daughter?" He said grinning, I nodded and he helped me up. We walked into the room 3 doors down, and walked in, there sitting surrounded by a million stuffed toys was my little angel staring at one of the bears. The bear's hand moved and I gasped, "That's her gift, she can move things with her mind" Aro beamed and I laughed.

Cassandra already looked 5 months old, she looked up and smiled at me, I grinned back and sat with her, she glared at one bear and it floated and sat in my lap, she giggled. I laughed too. Aro sat with me watching out daughter play with the stuffed animals.

"she's very smart for her age, I can communicate with her using my gift, so that's helpful, she doesn't like human food, prefers blood" Aro told me, "I tried to get her to drink some baby formula, but she said it smells like dirt, I have to agree with her there" Aro chuckled,

"How old would she be mentally?" I asked

"Around 5 or 6" Aro said, "Then why isn't she talking?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "she doesn't need to that's why; I'm always here to read her thoughts." He shrugged and I laughed lightly. Aro's arms came around my waist and I leaned into him as he kissed my forehead.

**A/N: SO! What do you all think!?! I know I told some of you that I won't be updating for a while, but well, this chapter was ready and I wanted to update!!!! Peace, Love , Read. **

**StopTheMadness**


	9. Chapter 9

I was neatly filing my nails, when Cassandra bounced in, she looked around 11 now, she was a perfect mix of both Aro and I. "Hey sweetie" I said as I finished of my nails, I like to do my nails, it's something to do to keep busy. "Hey mom," she said and hugged me, I hugged her back, she flopped down onto the big chair on the other side of the desk, I was in my study.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, Jane beat me in wrestling again" she pouted. I laughed lightly "Oh honey don't worry, you'll get better" I assured, Aro came into the room then grinning at us both, "What are you so happy about?" Cass asked eyeing her father suspiciously, Aro laughed, "Can't I just be happy to see my girls?" he asked coming over and giving me a small kiss on the lips, "But there is another reason to why I am happy" he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"What is it daddy?" Cass asked,

"We are having a ball!" Aro rejoiced clapping Cass squealed with delight and clapped as well, she had her father's enthusiasm. "Daddy can I get a new dress?!" she said grinning, "Sure, tell Jane to take the Corvette!" He called out to Cass as she ran to find Jane, I laughed.

"Why are we having a ball?" I asked standing up and kissing his cheek, "To announce our engagement! And to introduce Cassandra into the vampire world," he said as we walked out, we walked towards the throne room and entered to find Cass still here having a deep discussion with Marcus, I walked closer to see what could be so interesting that it would keep Cassandra from a shopping trip. I caught the end of their talk, ". . . You are the vampire version of royalty. You should be obeyed, respected and feared. You should keep everyone on their toes and find new talents for your guard," I laughed at was Marcus was saying, "Stop filling her head with rubbish, she lives here and we all know behind that bored expression and never ending glare your just as soft as a marshmallow" I said hugging my brother, "Yes, well we need to keep that hard demeanour for the ball, we mustn't let other vampires see that I'm a marshmallow" he said sending me a playful glare, I laughed, "I thought you were going shopping" I asked

"Yes, but I asked Uncle Marcus what would be appropriate for the ball, which started on the talk about how I should act," she said,

"Don't worry honey, just remember to be polite and everyone will love you" I said kissing her forehead, "Okay! I'm going now bye!!" she said waving as she ran out. I smiled at my daughter.

"Bella, would I be able to talk to you?" Aro asked, you could hear the worry in his tone, well others couldn't but I knew him to well.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"The Cullen's are coming to Italy earlier then the day of the ball," he said watching my expression,

"Yes? And your point being what?" I asked smirking,

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yes, but I ask only one thing,"

"What's that Bella?"

"We make Cassandra's and I's entrance as dramatic as possible" I said grinning,

"That can be arranged," Aro said grinning.

**EPOV**

I sat staring out into space at the nothingness that was my bedroom wall, "Family meeting that includes you Edward!" Carlisle called from downstairs I sighed and trudged downstairs; I sat at my delegated seat at the table and looked at my father figure.

"The Volturi has invited us to a ball, and there will be an announcement that and I quote" he said picking up a piece of paper "Change and shock the vampire world," he sat the paper back down on the table, "We are all going, we leave for the airport in a few hours, I have already contacted Aro and they know we are coming early, I thought it would be best, maybe we could go see some sights," he said

I sighed and walked up to my room to pack, another ploy to get me out. I'm nothing without Bella, and when I find the people who are holding her captive, I will kill them.

**BPOV, **

I was lying on my bed reading my book, _the lost symbol_ by Dan brown, I had only just started it but I couldn't put it down. "Bella" Aro said pulling me from my thoughts, I looked over to him and smiled, I sat my book on the bedside table "Yeah?" I asked,

"You're . . . . Not going to . . . leave me, are you?" he asked I looked at him wide eyes.

I laughed "Why would you even _think_ that, I love you so much" I said truthfully

"I know, just with the Cullen's" he mumbled,

"You listen here, I love you, and I'm not going to leave you. Now you toughen up, we can't let our guest see how emotional and soft you are" I joked, he chuckled and before I could blink he was on top of me, kissing down my jaw, "Aro" I moaned as he hit a sensitive spot, I felt his smile as he continued down my neck, he breathed deeply at my pulse point, "You smell so good" he half growled,

"I'm not afraid of you" I whispered.

He pulled back, and raised a single eyebrow at me, I smirked and placed my hands on his shoulders and rolled us so I was on top, I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Tonight, mister scary vampire, I'm in control"

***

I smiled as I snuggled up closer to Aro, he chuckled "Morning, Hun I suggest you get up, I convinced Jane to wait until you're awake, but now that you are . . ." He trailed off and I heard the door slam open, I slowly opened My eyes to see Jane standing in the door, "Up!" she ordered, I groaned and pulled the sheet with me as I went to the bathroom, I slammed and locked the door and got in the shower, I used some Peach and Pear conditioner and shampoo, I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around me, Jane had Cass sitting in a chair wearing only a towel as well, Heidi pulled me down into a chair and got to work,

After a few hours, I looked brilliant my honey brown hair was slightly straightened I had some eye liner on and some smoky eye shadow and my lips were a brilliant red, Cass on the other hand, only had her hair done, I refused to let my 7 month old child wear makeup, even if she looks 11 I think 11 is to young anyway. You may be wondering, why are we going to all this trouble just for the Cullen's? Well, the answer is, we're gonna mess with their minds.

**Third person POV,**

The brothers were sitting on their thrones, Aro looked happy as ever, Caius looked peeved and bored, and Marcus looked depressed as he glared into space. The Cullen's walked into the throne room then and Aro burst out of his seat grinning like a maniac, "Hello my friend! It has been to long!" Aro cheered as he went up to the Cullen family. "You seem glum; may I ask what could have happened for you to be so upset?" Aro addressed Carlisle,

"We had recently lost a member to our coven, to our family" Carlisle said shaking Aro's hand,

"Ah . . . I see," Aro said after seeing Carlisle's thoughts, "Well that's a shame" Aro said but smiled, unable to totally shake his never ending feeling of happiness. "Would you like to know the announcement now?" Aro asked grinning placing his hands palm together as if he were praying under his chin. "If you wish" Carlisle said moving back to stand with his family.

"Demetri, would you go fetch my lovely fiancé and my daughter" Demetri nodded and ran out calling out "Beauty!"

"That's the announcement, you're getting married, how is that going to change the vampire world" Edward asked, annoyed,

"Oh dear, Yes I shall announce my engagement at the ball, but it's my daughter who will change the vampire world" Aro said clapping.

"I didn't know you accepted people into your family, other than the wives," Carlisle commented,

"Oh no dear friend, she is truly my daughter, my bride carried and gave birth to her while she was human," Aro beamed.

"Half human half vampire" Carlisle breathed and Aro nodded vigorously.

Just as the words left Carlisle's mouth the doors flew open, although no one touched them, two cloaked figures walked in with their hoods up and their heads down. One was tall and was wearing a pitch black cloak; the other was shorter and was wearing a bright red cloak.

They swiftly walked over to Aro, the one wearing the black cloak stood on his right, and he put his arm around her waist, the other went to his left and Aro placed his hand on her shoulder. They kept their heads down, not meeting the guest's eyes. "Hello" Carlisle said, they both nodded slightly,

"May I ask your names?" Carlisle asked, a bit confused and very wary about these two people. Slowly they both lifted they heads and removed their hoods, the Cullen's gasped as they saw who it was behind the hood, "Bella?" Edward whispered, Bella cocked her head to the side, like she was confused, "Yes Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked in a very formal and very polite tone.

"Who did this to you!?" Edward growled, referring to the scars,

"Felix, but he" before Bella could say it was an accident Edward had launched himself at Felix, he was clawing and punching Felix, but Felix was just laying there, not moving. Bella calmly walked over to the vampires, Felix looked up at her with pleading eyes and Bella nodded once, in a flash Felix was off the ground and was holding Edward's arms behind his back, unable to move.

Bella got closer to them, only a few centimetres away from his dangerously sharp teeth,

"Listen, Mr. Cullen and listen good. You may be a guest in my house, but if you harm my guard in anyway shape or form, I will _not_ hesitate to spit on your ashes, do you understand me?" Bella said, her eyes burning, Edward nodded and Felix let him go, Bella walked back to where the others were standing.

"I apologise," Bella said nodding to the rest of the Cullen clan.

"Now back to Introductions', everyone this is my daughter Cassandra. Cassandra this is Carlisle and his mate Esme," they both waved.

"Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice, and Edward" she named off everyone and they all waved slightly, "Hello," Cassandra said in a sweet wind chime voice, yet it still sounded deadly. The clock over head chimed, letting everyone know it was now 11am, Felix walked up and bowed slightly to Cassandra, "I believe it is time for our combat lesson, Miss. Cassandra" Felix said, Cassandra looked at the Cullen's and said "Goodbye, it was very nice to meet you" before taking Felix's hand and skipping out.

_He's training his own daughter to become a warrior_ thought Edward as we watched the doors close.

"You have your daughter in combat training?" Edward said voicing his thoughts

"What kind of father would I be if I left my daughter not being able to protect herself?" Aro said still smiling.

"If you'd excuse me, I have some business to attend to" Bella said lightly kissing Aro on the cheek, "It was lovely to see you all again" Bella said smiling one of those smiles you see on suburban house wives, before fluttering out of the room,

"Demetri show the Cullen's to their rooms," Aro ordered, "And Cullen's feel free to explore the castle I just ask you stay out of the left side of the east wing, as it is the guards personal quarters,"

The Cullen's nodded as they were led out by Demetri.

***

Edward wasn't convinced with the whole 'protecting herself' thing, he had a whole guard couldn't he spare a few members to watch over his child? And Bella was acting strange, like it wasn't really her.

"Hey Alice, I was going to look around want to join me?" Edward asked his sister,

"Sure, I'll come," She said kissing her mates cheek before skipping out with Edward.

They walked around a bit, looking into some rooms. They heard a high pitch scream, though it was not one of pain, but one of frustration and anger, followed by a booming laugh, the pair ran off to find the source.

They came to a door, and they opened it swiftly to find Cassandra holding out her hands into the air, while Felix pushed against air, it was like Cassandra was holding him back but he was a good 15 ft away from her, "Come on princess you can do better!" Felix taunted as he pushed more coursing Cassandra to lose her footing she let her defence drop for a second to regain her footing but Felix already had her against the wall, Cassandra growled in frustration, "Again" Cassandra said taking a fighting stance.

She then noticed the two Cullen's standing in the doorway; she came out of her crouch "Hello," she said, "Would you like to join us?" Cassandra said gesturing to the sparing area "no thank you" Alice said, "we'll just watch" Alice and Edward both sat down on the chairs that were pressed against the wall. They watched the two fight, Cassandra had amazing control of her power for her age, and they were both amazed by her fighting skills.

The clock chimed and Cassandra ran out, "Good bye" she said as she left, "where is she going?" Edward asked, "World history, she must keep up with her studies," Felix said and left also,

Edward shook his head, "Let's go" Alice, they started to walk again. They came across some music, a girl singing and playing the guitar, they followed the sound and they came to room, filled with instruments, and Bella was there playing a guitar singing softly.

_I heard a song tonight on the radio  
Another girl sings about a boy_

She sees his face in every space,  
Every room and I know  
That if I turn around you won't be there  
If I close my eyes will you be there?

_I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face_

Her voice got more desperate, heartbreaking.

_I've got a picture of you in my bedroom  
And I hope it never falls_

I hope I never lose that feeling  
I used to get when you called  
And then I wondered to myself

Her voice got a slight twist of anger in it,

_Who were you, where are you?  
Were you ever here at all!?_

Some tears trailed down her face.

_That girl in the song had it so good!  
I wish I could close my eyes and see you  
I wish the sky had you face  
and the oceans had your eyes  
and the sunset had your lips  
and I had you!_

She stopped playing as she wiped away her tears, "Why?" she whispered to herself, she put the guitar down, "Why?" she said again,

"God dammit why?!?" she screamed hurling the guitar at the stone wall, it shattered and she fell to her knees, "why did you have to leave?" she whispered to herself,

"I think we should go" Alice whispered to Edward who was watching, "yeah, I'll talk to her later" he whispered back and they steeled out of the room,

_And who said I couldn't act?_ Bella thought to herself as she looked at the pieces of Athenodora's old guitar.

**A/N: So what do you all think?? Review! **

**Peace, Love, Read**

**StopTheMadness.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, things would have ended **_**a lot **_**differently! **

**Third person POV**

Edward and Alice were talking to the rest of their family, sharing what they had seen; Bella having a break down and Cassandra fighting. They were trying to figure out what to do, and coming up blank.

_MEANWHILE_

"You'll only need to worry about Jasper. Make sure your emotions match your actions," Aro said to Bella, Cassandra, and the brothers, as well as Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. They all nodded. "Bella, Edward can't read your mind, but the rest of you try and hide your thoughts, as subtly as possible." Everyone nodded. "Bella, when you look at them, mainly Edward, make sure to feel pain. Feel heart breaking pain."

"How am I meant to do that," Bella asked, grinning along with the others. They enjoyed messing with the Cullen's minds.

"Just . . . imagine me . . . leaving you…?" Aro made it come out as a question. Bella frowned and nodded. "I would never," Aro started but Bella cut him off.

"I know. Just thinking about it. . ." she trailed off, shuddering. Aro nodded in understanding.

"Cassandra, you will need to act more like one of the guard. Got it," Aro asked his daughter. Smiling, Cassandra nodded. They went over the plan some more before they split up.

"I was about to ask Aro if there are any forests nearby. Would you like to join me Edward," Carlisle asked his adoptive son, who was just staring at the walls.

"Sure, Carlisle," Edward said, standing up and striding out, they sauntered up to the giant doors that lead to the throne room. Edward pushed open the door and walked in, "Ah, hello Carlisle," Aro cheered standing up and smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if there are any forests around," Carlisle said smiling back as best as he could.

"Ah, yes." He was cut off, however, by Cassandra opening the doors. Aro sent her a glare.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," Cassandra said, bowing slightly.

"Excuse me," Aro said to Carlisle and Edward. He then turned to Cassandra.

"Is there something you want," Aro asked, just a bit harshly.

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if I could go shopping with Jane, sir." Cassandra was polite as ever.

"Yes, do as you wish," Aro answered, waving his hand dismissively.

"Thank you, sir," Cassandra said as she rushed out.

_I can't believe his daughter calls him Sir,_ Edward thought with distain.

"Sorry about that. She's a hassle." Aro shook his head, annoyance clear in his tone. "As I was saying, there is a forest a few miles north." Aro was back to his beaming self.

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, some of the others, along with myself, will be hunting for most of the night," Carlisle said.

"Feel free to use any one of my cars. Bella has the keys," Aro said sitting back down on his throne. Carlisle nodded, and he and Edward left.

Carlisle and Edward went back to their rooms and got changed into some clothes to hunt in. Jasper was also coming. They followed Bella's scent until they came to the outside of her study. Carlisle knocked on the door, "Come in," Bella called. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper entered. Bella looked up from her book, closed it, and smiled. She then rose from her seat. Bella was wearing a long gown and her hair was neatly done. "What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?" Bella was addressing Carlisle.

"Bella, you know you can call me Carlisle," he said smiling sadly.

"That is very kind of you," she said. "Is there anything you needed?"

"Yes, we need to go hunting. Aro said we could borrow a car?" Carlisle said like a question.

"Of course! Follow me," Bella said, picking up a bag and briskly walking out. "We have many cars; a few Corvettes, a few Porches, and many BMW's. We also have some Jeeps if you plan to go off road." Bella talked as she rushed down the halls. She took a sharp left, went down some stairs, and then arrived at a giant garage.

They were interrupted by Jane and Cassandra. "Mother, may we please take a car to go shopping," Cassandra asked her mother sweetly.

"I'm talking to our guests," Bella said.

"No, it's alright. Tend to your child," Carlisle said, smiling fondly.

"Alright, you may take your fathers Stingray, just don't crash it again. Remember what happened the last time," Bella warned, looking at both Jane and Cassandra. They both shuddered, and Jasper picked up on their feelings of terror and pain. "Now off with you," Bella said, handing them a key out of her bag.

"Sorry, we have not yet taught her proper manners," Bella said smiling at Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper.

"That's perfectly alright. She seems very well behaved," Carlisle said. "I think I'll take a Jeep." Bella found a key in her purse and gave it to Carlisle.

"Enjoy your selves now. The guard and the brothers feed in an hour if you wish to be back for that," Bella announced with a smile.

"No, we are happy with our diet, thank you." Carlisle looked at Bella with a slight disappointment.

"Very well. Good luck hunting," Bella said as she walked out.

**BPOV**

I walked back up to my study and walked found Aro waiting for me. "Hey," he said and smiled with loving eyes. I smiled back. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. He left me dizzy. I looked up at him and ran my hands through his long, black hair. He smiled at me and traced my scars. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. We stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in and whispered in my ear very softly, "Alice is coming, shall we keep up the ruse?" I felt his smile against my cheek, and I nodded. "Just remember, nothing is real." He pushed me over to the book case and pinned my two hands above my head with one of his. Then he leaned in and took a deep breath of my neck. "You smell so good Bella," he growled.

I heard the door creek open. Why were the Cullen's so nosey? "Come on Bella, let's go back to our room," he growled in my ear, and I almost laughed, but I didn't. I wanted to get the Cullen's back, and our little joke wasn't over yet. I tried, unsuccessfully, to get out of Aro's grip. "Aro, no! I don't want to," I gasped.

"Yes, you do! Come on," he coaxed.

"No, Aro! Let me go! I don't want to do this," I said. There was a knock on the door and Aro let my arms go. "Come in," I called, a bit breathlessly.

"It's me," Alice said, coming in. She looked at my worriedly. "I was just wondering if Bella wanted to catch up," she said looking at me. I brushed my dress flat, fixed my hair, and said, "Of course that would be lovely." I smiled a very fake looking smile.

"Don't be too long," Aro said and left.

"Shall we go," I questioned while smiling at the smallest Cullen.

"It sounded like you and Aro were fighting," she said.

I let out a shaky breath and bit my lip before I responded. "I don't think that's any of your business."

We started to walk. "Is there any place you'd like to go," I asked her.

"No," she answered, looking at some of the paintings hanging on the walls.

"Can I show you something," I asked hopefully. It was fake hope, of course. I've gotten much better at lying, or acting, whichever you wished to call it.

"Sure, lead the way." Alice grinned. I walked quickly around the halls. I had to cut through Heidi's 'tour group' in order to get to our destination. "Have fun," I commented as we walked past. In the corner of my eye I saw Alice flinch. Soon we came to a set of big doors, and I pushed them open to reveal the court yard. Alice gasped. "This is lovely," she said walking into the room.

"This is where I go to get some space, some alone time," I said, sitting on the fountain. I ran my fingers calmly through the water.

"Bella," Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Well . . . yes. I love Cassandra, and everyone is really nice."

"So you're happy here?" I nodded. "When are you going to be turned," she asked me with a sad look on her face. I had a feeling she was snooping for Edward.

"After the wedding, hopefully." I smiled thoughtfully.

She smiled back. "That's nice," she replied, looking at the fish in the fountain.

"Yeah."

The doors opened then and Aro walked in. I stared into his bright, ruby red eyes and smiled. He smiled back, but it wasn't his normal smile. I then remembered that Alice was sitting next to me.

"Hello girls," Aro greeted. "Having fun?" He put his hand on the back of my head.

"Yes. It's great to catch up," I commented.

"Shall we go for a walk Bella," Aro asked.

"I . . . I was thinking about going to . . . see Athenodora," I said.

"Oh, that's too bad. We will talk tonight then," he said, walking out.

"I have to go," I said, rushing out and leaving a very confused, worried Alice behind.

**(I was going to end it here, but I'm going to go on for a **_**little**_** longer)**

I walked into my room, and then into the conjoining bathroom, where I took a shower. I wrapped a towel around me and walked into the bedroom. I then walked over to the closet and got out a blue dress. It was a v-neck and went just above my knee. I also put on a black waist belt. Then, I put my hair up in a bun and walked out.

I ran into Cass and Jane who were carrying some bags. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes," they answered at the same time.

I smiled and went to throne room. "Hello" I greeted Marcus and Caius. I wasn't sure where Aro was. "Care for a game of Chess, Marcus?" He smiled half-heartedly and rose out of his throne.

"I would love to, Bella," he said. We then walked over to the chess table that against the far wall.

As I stared at the board, I ran through many possibilities. I smiled and moved one of my pieces.

Marcus looked at the board and sighed. "Check in 10," he said knocking over his king. "Good game." He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"You too," I said smiling. I gave my almost-brother-in-law a hug and left the throne room. Running straight into Aro, I stumbled back and he steadied me. I smiled at him and he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him with as much passion as I could manage. He kissed me back and after a while we pulled apart so I could breathe.

"Love you," he whispered.

I smiled and tucked a strand of his pitch black hair behind his ear. I left my hand on his cheek.

"Love you more," I smirked.

"I highly doubt that." He kissed my forehead.

"How long will it be before we come clean? I want to show our love," he whispered.

"Soon. Let me have my fun," I said and put my head on his chest. Putting my arms around him, he hugged me back. I planned to go out with a bang.

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Sorry I haven't updated! I'm slack I know! But thank you all for reading! I'd like to thank ****AlarataraWitchIce for her awesome review! You made my day! Thank you! People check out her work too! They are really good! **


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT! Okay, I know you're all going to go all " OMG another A/N AHH UPDATEE!" and started yelling at me (Save me Aro!) but, I thought because I'm sucker for romantic fluff. I'm gonna start to do outtakes. They will not be in order. Some of the outtakes will just be random moments from Aro's POV, cause I love writing in his POV :D also, I'd like to inform you all. That it has been raining almost non-stop for the past week and a half here. Sucks! I had to do my photography project in the flipping rain! Anyway I get off subject back to the outtakes. I will be putting them onto a different story thing. So I don't confuse/annoy, you guys. It will be up in a day or so. I don't know if you all know this but I travel **_**allot**_** like I'm never in the same place for more than 2 weeks 3 weeks max. So I'll be travelling over the weekend hopefully to somewhere with some sun! And I'll start on the outtake and the next chapter. I have some ideas, but I can't seem to get them down right. I also have heaps of ideas for later chapters makes me wanna squeal! And I never squeal, not my thing. So you all don't totally hate me, I shall put a mini chap, or just a little snippet of the next chapter here, Mwahh! Thanks for reading this Authors note! **

**Peace**

**BPOV **

"Bella," I heard someone say, I turned around to see Edward standing there "Hey" I said and smiled, "Are you okay?" Edward asked, "Why wouldn't I be?" I said confused. "Why are you even here?" Edward asked choosing to ignore my question. "Well, I was brought here against my will, but it hasn't turned out to be so bad" I said leaning against the hallway wall.

"Have you left the castle at all?" Edward asked,

"Yes," I said getting defensive, "I've been to Rome, and Aro takes me out allot and we have planned our honeymoon in the mountains," I said

I swear I heard him growl at the mention of a honeymoon, "Why are you marring that . . . That monster" **(A/N I totally thought 'oh no he DI-DN'T!' when I wrote that, I know sad right?)**

"Monster?!" I all but screamed at him, standing up straight "He is the most loving and caring man I have ever met!" I said forgetting about the stupid joke, he has gone too far. "The way you have been acting lately begs to differ!" he argued

"Argh!" I screamed frustrated, I was _not_ in the mood for this, I need to calm down. I'd explain later to him what was going on. I stormed away from him and into my room. I slammed my door like a rebellious teenager and flopped down on my bed, I screamed into the pillow, screaming out my anger.

**Okay, I think I went a bit OTT there. I love Acronyms!!! Haha but like don't you think that Bella would of went off at anyone if they called her love a monster like she goes off at Edward for calling himself a monster heaps in the books! Oh no he DI-DN'T! Haha I love that. Any who thanks for putting up with my random, slightly disturbing ways. Also, I love this peter pan quote I think its soo cute! **_**Never say good bye, because good bye means going away, and going away means forgetting.**_** I read that and was like AWW. Okay! Thanks for reading! And I'll post again soon. Hopefully, now before I started to ramble/rant about random things (which I would do, I'm really bored) I end this insanely long authors note!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness **

**P.S Cause I'm random like this. I'm gonna start putting my favourite reviews up in the post starting next chapter. As well as a random quote, I'm strange like that. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! Thank you all for putting up with me! Mwahh! Hugs for all! In the next day or so, I shall make a MySpace for my fan fiction account. It will have all the pics on it. And updates about my stories. It will be public so you won't need to log in or create a MySpace account. So ya! Here we go next chapter! If anyone can spot the song quotes in the chapter they get a cookie and a shout out!**

**BPOV**

I felt a cool hand on my back and I looked up to see Aro, I scrabbled onto his lap and he held me close. All my anger evaporating "Are you okay?" He asked me, I let out sigh of contentment "yes," I said nodding, "Edward pissed me off," I said snuggling closer. Aro's chest vibrated as he chuckled "What did he say?" He asked, "He called you a monster" I grumbled, "Don't listen to him" he said kissing my head.

I nodded and looked up, kissing him on the lips. He smiled down at me, "You still upset?" he asked, I shook my head "It's impossible to be upset when you hold me" I nearly whispered. He smiled lovingly at me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "I love you" he said, "Not as much as I love you" I teased, "Oh really?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Really" I said smirking; "Well" he said looking away for a second then back at me "I think I love you more" he said "Is that so?" I asked

"Oh that's so, so" he said "Well I think I love you more" I said,

"No, I love you more and you know it" he said,

"I do, do I?" I said

"Yes, now say it" He said,

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

"I'll make you" he threatened, but his smirk gave him away

"How will you do that?" I asked almost grinning,

"Oh, I'd tickle you of course"

"Oh you wouldn't" I said my eyes getting wide,

"Wouldn't I?" he raised a single eye brow "say it" He said

"Never!" I said and laughed a little

"Then you leave me no choice" He grinned and flipped me onto my back and started to tickle my stomach, I started to laugh and thrash about, "Stop it!" I said through fits of laughter, "Never!" he cheered and continued to tickle me, "PLEASE!" I gasped as he laughed and tickled more, "Say it!" he said "Never" I gasped, he stopped tickling and pinned my arms above my head, he leaned in close "Say it" he breathed and his lips ghosted across mine. "I won't, 'cause it's not true" I whispered.

"It is, the love I feel for you is never ending" he whispered in my ear. "That's how I feel about you," I whispered back "You are my only reason for living" I said, "Without you I am nothing" I whispered, "You took the words right out of my mouth" he said and kissed me.

"I love you more" he whispered after he pulled away, "No you don't" I said and smirked. "We shall see" he said and places a small kiss on my lips, he was still holding my hands above my head, but he let them go now. I moved them around his neck, twisting my hands in his soft black hair. I slowly ran my fingers through it and he closed his eyes, I small noise came from his chest. My eye brows furrowed in confusion, I stopped running my hands through his hair and the noise stopped. I started again and the noise started again, "Are you . . . . Purring?" I asked and smiled his eyes opened and if vampires could blush he would be, "I can't help it" he said. "I think it's . . . . Sexy" I said smiling,

"Really?" he asked, I nodded and continued to run my hands through his hair, the purring got louder. And I giggled. He leaned down and kissed me lightly, "I have to go" he said and I pouted, "Why?" I asked

"Vampire, needs to be dealt with" he said simply, I sighed and nodded "Okay, don't be too long" I said as he got up. "I won't" he said and slipping out, I sat there for a bit, before I got up and walked to my office. I sat at my desk and started to read my book when Edward came in, "Bella I'm sorry" he said, "What I said, it was unfair" he said sitting down in the arm chair on the other side of the desk.

"It's fine Edward" I said still peeved at him, "It was all a joke anyway" I said, I continued to read, I hadn't put my book down. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "The fighting, Cassandra wrestles with Jane, not using her power of course, and by choice, if Aro and I had a choice she wouldn't be fighting, but she wants to. The break down, the song. I knew you were there. It's all been a prank. Personally I think you deserved it after what you did to me" I said.

"This isn't you Bella, the Bella I knew wouldn't of done something this cruel" he said, my eyes widened and I slammed my book shut, I took a deep breath trying to get my emotions in check. "Cruel? What was cruel is leaving me in the forest! Leaving me alone, broken. _That_ was cruel, I haven't dealt you even a _third_ of the pain you caused me. And you want to know the only thing that made that pain go away. It was Aro. Because _he_ would never leave me, he loves me and I love him. So deal with it" I said.

"What about us?" he asked

"There is no _us_!" I nearly screamed at him, I took a deep breath. "Sorry, I shouldn't of yelled" I muttered. My emotions are really messed up. "But you Edward Cullen, give love a bad name. You hurt me. And I thought I was never going to recover." I said looking into his butter scotch eyes that used to make me melt; they do nothing to me now. Not now that I'm used to the crimson eyes I love so much.

"Bella, I left to protect you" he nearly whispered, but I caught it.

"Well, Mr. Superman, look where that got you." I said sarcastically, "but now it's my turn to break your little heart. I don't love you. I never will. Okay, I used to think you were my soul mate, but ask Marcus, he can tell you. That Aro loves me so much, and I love him. You _will_ get over this; I know the first cut is the deepest. But you'll get over it. Move on and find a nice vampire to love" I said my tone turning soft now. "It would be nice if I could stay in touch with you and your family, if you'd be comfortable with that" I said again. Alice danced in then.

"I've heard everything" she said. "It would be great if we could be friends, I don't care what he says" Alice said and grinned at me, I smiled back.

"Hug?" she asked holding out her arms, I hugged her awkwardly. And she smiled.

"Well, according to you, Alice. Everything is going to be okay. So I'll trust you" Edward said smiling at his sister.

"Bella?" Aro called, he waltzed into the room, "Aro" I said and almost tackled him in a hug, he chuckled and put his arms around me, "I'm guessing you came clean?" he asked,

"Yup" I said.

"Well, I hope you are still staying for the Ball? And hopefully the wedding?" Aro asked I looked up and saw him grinning, I turned around to face them and Aro kept his arm around my waste. "Yes, I can't say no to a reason to dress up." Alice said grinning.

"I would be delighted" Edward said, it sounded forced but it was good to see he was making an effort.

***

**AROPOV (I couldn't resist) **

I smiled as Bella snuggled closer to me in her sleep. I was happy the Cullen's would be staying; Carlisle is a dear friend of mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around Bella and she mumbled something in her sleep, "I love you" she mumbled. I smiled and whispered back "As I love you, Bella Volturi" I smiled at the way that sounded; I knew I'd be lost without her love. She is my everything. I'd do anything for her. Go to ends of the earth for her. She's the only one.

**Okay! Thank you for reading! Not a very big chapter! THIS IS IMPORTANT! The first person to get the song quotes right in this chapter gets a hug! A cookie! And a shout out! :O hint! There are 2 in the last paragraph in Aro's POV :D haha. Some of them are oldies others are not. :D haha so ya! I got a review saying that Marcus is mooshy. Give me a definition of mooshy. The best one gets a shout out too! Since I doubt anyone will pick up all the song quotes in the chapter.**

**And ponder this **

**I told you that I was in love  
with a boy who didn't love me,  
you told me he was a fool  
if he couldn't see my worth,  
but you walked away  
before I could tell you  
that boy was you **


	13. Chapter 13

**Boldness! Anyway heh, well done Dancequeen101 and the dark euphie. For getting some of the quotes. Dancequeen101 got 2 right! 'You give love a bad name' by bon jovi, and the 'first cut is the deepest' by cat Stevens. The dark euphie got You give love a bad name as well. No one got the others though! D: so here they are. 'You took the words right out of my mouth' by Meat loaf, then there is 'Break your little heart' by All time low. There is According to you by Orianthi. The last two in the last paragraph are 'Lost without her love' by Bread. And ' She's the only one' by Bread. Okay, I still don't know what Mooshy means. So yeah, the MySpace account should be up in a few days? Hours? Who knows? Haha. **

**BPOV**

I looked over Heidi's shoulder as she drew at vampire speed. She was designing the dress, based on what I told her I wanted. "How's this?" she asked, I looked at it, "I'll trip on the trail" I said frowning at clumsiness that had made an appearance in the last week or so. "Okay" she said and went back to work. I flipped through flowers and other things. We were having the wedding in the court yard. We are putting the alter up near the fountain. Caius is performing the wedding ceremony. And Marcus is Aro's best man. I couldn't choose who to be my maid of honour. So I chose both Jane and Heidi. Athenodora is also a bride's maid. Felix and Demetri are also on the wedding party. And Of course Cass, who is another bride's maid. We thought we'd get the wedding dress done then the brides maid's after that.

"What about this?" she asked and showed me the sketch, I gasped. It was Beautiful a slight trail and had slight ruffles and a bow around the waste. Heidi has written a note, saying ivory silk for the bow. And some shear for the under layers. I stared at it "Yes! Yes I love it!" I said "When do you think we can have it done by?" I asked getting excited. "I'll have to take a trip to Sweden, maybe France to get some of the materials I want to use. It should take 3 weeks, if we're lucky" she said and smiled at me, I grinned back.

"Knock, Knock" Aro said coming in, "Ah!" Heidi said and tried to hide the sketch. Aro laughed "Don't worry; I know I'm not allowed to see the dress, even if it's just a sketch." He said

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him, resting my head on his chest. "How are you my love?" He asked, I smiled up at him "Splendid" I said and he grinned. "The guests are arriving in thickets now," he announced

"Oh goodie!" I said and grinned "You seem happy" Aro noted, "Yup" I said popping the 'p' "I'm happier than a bird with a French fry" I beamed Aro chuckled, "And why is that?"

"Well . . ." I started thinking of reasons "First off you love me" I said he smiled at this "Heidi has just designed the perfect dress." I said "And, I don't know. I'm just in a happy mood!" I said and grinned.

"That's good"

"Demetri!!!!" I yelled, 3 seconds later her was standing in front of me "Yes?" he asked

"Heidi needs to measure you for your suit" I said knowing he wouldn't like this at all, just like I'd predicted, he groaned. I giggled and Heidi got the tape measure out and started to take notes. "I was thinking black suit and a white button up top, nothing to fancy. And ties of course." Heidi said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it" Aro said I looked up at him and he looked at me "I'll see you later, Kay?" he said and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and replied "Okay, love you"

"And I you," he said and left.

"Okay your done" Heidi said and Demetri sighed in relief, "Hey before you go can you tell me where Alice is?" I asked

"What do I look like? Your personal GPS?" he joked, I laughed and said "Where?"

He closed his eyes for a second and said "In her room, looking through magazines" he said "Care to go get her for me?" I said and he nodded and ran off. "Why do you want to see Ali-" I cut Heidi off "Hold that thought" I said putting my hand over my mouth and running into the conjoined bathroom to my study. I lifted the lid to the toilet and vomited my lunch up. I groaned "Aro" I said in a normal voice "Aro!" I nearly yelled. I walked to the sink and rinsed my mouth out with water. "What happened Bella!?" Aro said his hands fluttering trying to help, "I think I might be sick" I said, he put his cold hand on my forehead and I pulled away, "Bloody hell your hand is cold" I said scrunching up my nose.

His eye brows furrowed "You don't seem to have a fever or anything"

"Righty-o then" I said and Aro pulled me in for a hug, "GAH!" I screamed and pulled away. He looked at me with a hurt expression. "You are just _really_ cold!" I said, he frowned. "I don't know why you're having this reaction" he said and smiled sadly at me. I shrugged "I don't know, but I'm hanging for a Twix bar" I said and left the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen, Aro followed next to me. He was close, but never touching me.

I walked into the kitchen and into the fridge I grabbed a Twix bar, opened it and took a big munch out of it. I grinned at Aro and he smiled back, "What do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"I don't know, shouldn't you go help Heidi with the bride's maid dresses?" he asked me, "I'm over wedding plans for the moment" I said and took another bite of my chocolate bar "Uh Bella, Demetri said you were looking for me?" I heard Alice say as she came in. "Oh yeah! I wanted to go shopping for a new dress for the ball, Jane, Heidi and I were thinking about going to morrow if you wanted to come" I said and smiled. She squealed and said "yay!! I can't wait, I'd love to come!!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Cool, meet us in the garage around . . . 10 am" I said and she ran at me at vampire speed and hugged me, I screamed. A loud, ear piercing, blood curdling scream. She instantly let go, "What did I do!?" she asked getting worried.

"You're really cold!!" I said, it's true she was, so cold it hurt. Stung.

"This isn't normal" Aro muttered I nodded in agreement,

"It actually hurt," I muttered "Sorry Bella!" Alice said frowning,

"It's fine, you didn't mean to" I said and smiled, she smiled back.

"I have no idea what's wrong." Aro said and sighed, defeated.

I sighed too; I walked up to Aro and tried to take his hand, but hissed in pain. Well this just sucks!

**So yeah! What's wrong with Bella!?!?! O.o. Uhmm thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them!! They make me smile!! Reviews are love and love is marshmallows and I love marshmallows! :D lol Review! :D Thanks for reading. :D Tell me what you think is happening. I promise if you get it right I'll let you know ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**SOOOO some of you guys got it right! I just refuse to tell you WHO got it right, and which guess was right, since most of you guessed more than one thing :D. Thank you for your reviews! They make me happyyyy :D And don't hate me for this chapter. I was debating whether or not to do it.**

**AND GO!**

**BPOV**

I turned to heater up. So flipping cold! Apparently it's just me. I say it's cold! I pulled the jacket around me tighter "It's not _that_ cold Bella" Heidi said and Jane rolled her eyes. We were getting ready to go shopping. And I didn't want to go-too cold- but I said I would, so I will. "I say it's cold. _Very_ cold" I said. Heidi shrugged and Alice bounded into the room, the room got colder. I shuddered and went to the closet and pulled another jumper on, "So cold!" I complained as I did so.

"Maybe you do have a fever" Aro said as he came in, "I'm going to take your temperature" I grimaced but nodded, his hand flew to my forehead and was gone a second later, "You do have a fever!" he said getting alarmed. "I feel fine" I said pulled the jacket closer to my body. "Are you sure" he said he grabbed my hand and I winced, shutting my eyes tight. "Sorry" he said and stepped away, I frowned and tears came to my eyes, "What's wrong!? Do you feel ill!?" Aro said getting worried.

I shook my head "No, I just hate not being able to be near you" I said as I wiped my eyes. More tears flowed, my stomach started to do flips and I ran to the bathroom. I vomited loudly into the toilet. The tears were still flowing, I rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash and Aro came in, "You are sick!" he said frowning. "You aren't going out; you have plenty of dresses here that you've only worn once, some not at all. You're not going anywhere" he said staring at me sadly. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to hold me, hug me, and comfort me.

I nodded in agreement and walked back into our bedroom and flopped down on the bed. "Aw I was looking forward to shopping with you Bella!" Alice whined, "I hope you get better soon" she said, I nodded "go have fun with Heidi and Jane" I said she seemed wary by the idea but then nodded "Okay, I'll see you soon" she said and I nodded "Bye Bella" Heidi and Jane said at the same time.

I heard them leave and sighed, the tears were still silently flowing, I couldn't help it. "I'll go get Carlisle. I have taken a medical degree myself but that was about 100 years ago, I'll be back" he said and slipped out of the room, the tears continued.

"Knock knock" Carlisle said, I looked up as he came in, "I heard you're not feeling well" he said and I shook my head, "I feel like shit" I clarified.  
"Well that's no good" he said and sat next to me on the bed, "What seems to be the problem"

"Well, for starters. I feel really cold! And that makes a vampire's touch like torture! So I can't be near my friends, and Aro. And I keep vomiting. And the only thing that doesn't repulse me right now is Twix bars and that's making me feel fat!" I ranted.

Carlisle looked at me strangely "What are you staring at!" I nearly yelled. He shook his head, "Sorry Bella, I wasn't staring" he quickly said. "This may be a bit personal-" he started but I cut him off "Then don't say it"

"Bella," he said ignoring me "When was the last time you and Aro had sex?" he asked, I gapped at him "How is that relevant?!?" I snapped, "Well you might be pregnant, since it's not impossible"

"oh," I said thinking, well shit. "Righty oh that makes sense," I said, my hands flew to my stomach, "Aro" I said, "Aro!" I called a bit louder, still nothing, "ARO!" I screamed, he was in front of me less than 2 seconds later. "What is it? What's wrong!?" he said getting worried. I smiled "Nothing's wrong. But why didn't we think to use protection?" I asked, feeling really stupid. "You mean?" I nodded "And your?" and I nodded again and he broke out into a grin, "Cass" I called out "Cass!!" I called a bit louder, 4 seconds later she was in the room "Guess what?" I said,

"What?" she asked, looking between Aro, Carlisle and me. "You're going to be a big sister!" I said and she started clapping "Yay!!!!!" she squealed "Shotty designing the nursery!!" she said, I laughed "Let your aunties help" I said she nodded and ran out. "Congratulations. We could get an Ultrasound"

"It doesn't work" I cut him off "Oh," I smiled and nodded. "Well. I'll leave you two alone" he said and slipped out. "I love you" He whispered "And I love you too baby" he cooed and he placed his hand on mine, it didn't hurt. "Oh sorry" Aro said and withdrew his hand "No, It doesn't hurt, maybe all the heat and feeling the cold was the baby, but maybe the baby likes you" I said and grinned cheekily. He grinned and kissed me lightly, I loved the way his lips felt against mine.

"I love you too" I said and smiled. "I really hope It's a boy" I said rubbing my stomach "me too" Aro murmured and I grinned as a Beautiful image filled my mind. Cass, help baby sit a beautiful baby boy, with silky black hair, and beautiful blue eyes, the colour of Aro's when he was human. Another one came to mind, Felix and Demetri teaching the boy to punch, he looked around 10 now. I smiled "What are you smiling about?" Aro asked,

"Just imagining Demetri and Felix teaching our son how to punch" I said and grinned, Cass bounded in "That would be _my_ job" she said and hugged me, Cass was different, she was warm. Like a human. I hugged her back. This is my family.


	15. Chapter 15

**OKAY! Don't feel like rambling! BUT the MySpace is up! You WILL need to sign in and add me as a friend. Sorry stupid MySpace thing. My mum is FINNALLY reading TWILIGHT! YAYYYYY haha I bought her a new copy cause my copy is uh. . . . Kinda ruined and you kinda can't read it anymore. Heh. But YAYYYY haha I was just like to my mum "You know I'll be like 'so how do you like it so far?'" haha good times. **

**BPOV**

I was flipping through possible arches for the alter at the wedding, "I like this one" I said pointing to a simple Red and white rose and lily arch, "Yeah, it's really nice" Heidi commented. "May I see?" Aro said from across the room, I nodded and he walked over to us and sat down on the bed next to me. "Beautiful" he said "It is, isn't it" I said and smiling "No, I meant you" he said and smirked placing a small kiss on my lips. "But the arch is lovely as well"

I smiled at Aro and he grinned back we have postponed the wedding/ball until the baby is born. My hand went to my now small baby bump and Aro's hand covered mine, I smiled at him and he smiled back, a flash went off and I blinked, confused. I looked up to see Cassandra standing there, she looked about 13 now, maybe 14. She's growing up so fast. "What are you doing?" I asked she grinned at me "I have recently taken up scrap booking" she announced proudly like it was the best thing in the word.

"Good for you honey" I said and smiled. She came and sat next to me and we squished in together, "DAD! Get in the photo!" she said Aro chuckled and moved in closer, Cass turned the camera around and took the photo of us all, "I'm going to go find Alec, see if he wants to go into the forest and take some photo's!" she said and ran off.

I smiled after my daughter and continued to flip through wedding arches, "Do you want to release Balloons or white doves?" Heidi asked without looking up. "Balloons the doves would freak with all the vampires" I said and smiled. I continued to look at different arches and centre pieces. Aro just sat there playing with my hair.

I sighed, "Is there something wrong Bella?" Aro asked as he continued playing with my hair, "I want KFC" I said, "I don't think that'd be very good for the baby's health" Aro said.

"And it won't be very good for _your_ health if you don't let me have KFC" I said putting the catalogue down and glaring at him slightly. "Bella" He said in a warning tone,

"Aro" I said in the same tone "I. Want. KFC" I said slowly. He sighed in defeat "Okay what do you want?" I grinned in triumph and thought "I want 5 pieces of chicken, no wings, Uhmmm a potato and gravy, and large chips." I said. Aro nodded and smiled "I'll be back in 10 minutes, I love you" He said and kissed my lightly "I love you too!!" I cheered as he left.

" MUM!!!!" Cassandra screamed as she ran into me she jumped on the bed "What's wrong!?!?" I said fearing for my daughter "I demand the code of silence!" she said and I rolled my eyes, "Come on then" I said and we walked to my office and went inside, I closed the door and locked it. This is one of the other rooms in the castle that is sound proof. We got it sound proofed less than a week ago

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked, "I promise" I said,

"Pinkie promise?" she held out her little finger and I we pinkie promised.

"What is it Cass?" I asked

She took a deep breath, "Alec asked me to go see a movie!" she nearly screamed. My eye brows furrowed. Then my eyes widened, "You like him, more than a brother. Or a friend" I stated. She nodded. "You're not . . . . Mad are you?" she asked,

"No" I said and smiled shaking my head, "But if he hurts you, I'll find some way to kill him" I said and hugged her. "But I don't know if he means just go as friends . . . ." she trailed off. "Alec was born in a different time. He won't be straight forward about anything. Have patients"

She nodded "I'll try" she said and smiled at me, "Go tell Jane, she'll be able to help you" I said and Cass nodded and ran off at vampire speed. I went back to my room and smelt KFC I grinned as I saw a bag of KFC, I grinned at Aro and took the bag. I sat on the bed and dug into the chicken. I ate some potato and gravy and some chips. I ate it all and wiped my hands with those little wipe things "Thank you!" I said and kissed Aro on the cheek.

He chuckled "Glad to see you happy" he said and ran his hands through his hair. I grinned at him "You want to know what would make me happy?" I asked, "What?" He asked. "A kiss" I said. He chuckled and caressed my cheek. He kissed me slowly at first. It grew more passionate. I straddled him and twisted my hands in his hair; he growled and put his arms around my waist. I started to kiss down his neck and jaw, instantly glad Heidi wasn't in the room. I kissed down his chest as I started to unbutton his shirt. "Bella," he gasped "Hm?" I hummed, "No, we can't" he said, I looked at him.

He looked rather weak. I grinned and realised that I can do this to one of the most feared vampires on the planet. I hopped off him and he groaned "You're the one you said"

"I know" he said cutting me off.

I smirked at him "I should be looking at bride maid's dresses or designing them" I said stretching.

"Can't we just lie together?" Aro asked pouted, I couldn't say no to that pout so I laid down, he did as well and I snuggled closer to him. I remember falling asleep. And waking to Aro whispering in my ear, "Wake up honey" he said, I mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and stroked my cheek "Come on, up we get" I said I shook my head "No" I whispered.

"Bella," he sighed he kissed me lightly; I responded and kissed him back "Oh so now you're awake" he said, I laughed and sat up, "What time is it?" I asked

"6pm" he responded. I had slept through the whole day, almost. "Where's Cass?" I asked

"Alec took her out to the movies" Aro said, I smiled at this. "That's nice" I said I looked at Aro, by the look on his face I could tell he only saw Alec taking Cass to the movies as just a friendly gesture. I knew better. I kissed his cheek and jumped up, the groaned in pain as the baby kicked me I looked at my stomach to see it has gotten much bigger in the past few hours. "Are you okay?" Aro asked standing up and coming around putting an arm around my waist and the other on my stomach. "Yeah, he's kicking that's all" I said, as I said this he kicked again, Aro smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Knock, knock" Jane said as she walked in, "What colour do you want to paint the nursery?" she asked, I shook my head "Why are we thinking about this now?" I asked,

"Well, Cass and I have made it out mission for this week to get is done, If not done at least designed. Alec is helping too" she hinted to me at the end. I almost smirked. Instead I just smiled. I didn't need Aro to go all protective Father on Cass. She may only be around 9 months old. But she has the body of a 14 year old and the mind of a 20 year old. "That's good" I commented, "So their back from the movies?" I asked Jane shook her head no, her blonde hair falling in her eyes. "No I'm just getting a head start." She said.

"How about something neutral, since we don't know the gender. Maybe a yellow or a green, or maybe a nice mauve" I said. Jane nodded "Okay",

"I have things to do" Aro said, removing his arms, "What? Why?" I asked,

"It's a surprise" he said smiled at me and kissing my cheek.

I pouted and Aro chuckled "Don't worry my love. I'll be back soon, why don't you go see what the brothers are up to?" He said and left. I stood there pouting like a spoilt child for a minute or two before I walked out. I walked into the throne room and the brothers were there. Sitting on their thrones chatting. I walked up and sat In Aro's throne like I do whenever I'm bored and talk to the brothers.

"So, what are we chatting about?" I asked

"Well there's a rumour going around that your pregnant again" Marcus said. Then I remembered we hadn't told anyone, "Oh shit," I muttered "I mean sorry" I corrected my bad language I'm not the one for cussing. But lately . . . . "Yes I am. Sorry we didn't tell you" I said,

"It's fine Bella" Caius said, and smiled at me. I grinned back "Awesome."

"So . . . . You used that I-pod I bought you?" I asked, and Caius shook his head "No I haven't. An amazing device I must admit" he said and I smirked.

"What's new Marcus?" I asked turning to the slightly older Vampire.

"Nothing, Bella. Congratulations by the way" he said. I smiled "Thank you"

The doors opened and Rosalie came in, she looked at me and seemed shocked to see me sitting on Aro's throne, I stood up and walked over to her "Hello" I said she smiled "Hello Bella. May I talk to you?" she asked, she glanced at the brothers warily and I stifled a laugh "Sure, follow me" I said and walked out. We walked far enough away so the brother wouldn't hear us. We stopped in a deserted hallway.

"Yes?"

"Well, Bella I just want to say sorry. I was a real bitch to you. You didn't deserve that. And I'm sorry." She said looking down. I smiled "You were already forgiven Rose" I said, she smiled at me. "I hear you're expecting again, Congrats" she smiled, I sighed "Everyone seems to know" I said and laughing lightly.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked grinning.

"We don't know, and have no way of finding out. Ultra sounds don't work." I said.

"BEAUTY!!!" I head Felix boom, "Shit" I muttered "Why do they call you that?" Rose asked.

"You know the whole beauty and the beast thing. Yeah well they figured that since I was brought here against my will. To a castle of mythical creatures and I'm marring the ruler aka beast aka Aro. And that's why they call me Beauty" I said in a rushed whisper.

"Oh! There you are!!!" He boomed. I turned around "What?" I asked smirking.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to play Gears of war with me and Demetri?" he asked.

"Uhh . . ." I stuttered trying to get out of playing video games. "Rose was just about to uhh straighten my hair! Yeah!" I said lying badly,

"Isn't that right Rose?" I asked looking at Rose

"Yeah! Come on I have my straighter in my room." She said and started to walk in the direction of the guest rooms.

"Awe maybe next time. Oh and I hear your knocked up again!" Felix boomed with laughter. I looked at him, well glared really; I swear I saw him flinch before he ran off.

We walked into the Cullen's room; well it had a main living area with rooms attached. "Hey Bella" Emmett greeted me, "Hey Emmett" I waved.

"Whoa, baby bump already I see." He said pointing to my stomach, I looked at him as tears formed in my eyes, and his eyes widened "are you calling me fat?" I asked in a small voice.

"I . . . Uh . . . no I just meant" He stuttered

"Emmett! Leave Bella alone!" Rosalie scolded.

"Sorry" Emmett said hanging his head in shame.

I wiped away the tears and followed Rose into her room, then into the attached bathroom. I sat down on a stool and she started my hair. "Why did you dye your hair?" she asked.

"I needed a change, something different" I said

"Okay" she said.

"How did you and Aro uh . . . ." she trailed off. I laughed

"It's hard to explain. It just kinda happened. We went out to lunch. I got sick 'cause of the rain" I said remembering " He took me to Rome and proposed to me in a fancy restaurant" I said

"Awe! That's so romantic!" she said I grinned "Yeah," I agreed,

"Mom! There you are, Demetri said you'd be here, but I was doubtful" Cass said coming in

"You should know better than to doubt the best tracker in the world" I joked.

She nodded "When I was out I got this for you and Dad, but Dad is busy working on your present so I'm going to give it to you" she said handing me a wrapped present. I smiled "Thank you" I said

"Open it!" she said grinning now. I laughed and slowly tore off the paper. I stared at the framed photo of Aro and I at St. Peter square "Oh honey thank you!" I said she came forward and hugged me.

"How was the movie?" I asked, she glanced at Rose worriedly "Don't worry, Rose can keep a secret. Can't you Rose?"

"Yup" Rose nodded.

"It was great!!" Cass nearly screamed I laughed "he has the cutest smile" she said her voice getting dreamy now. I nearly giggled. "Who are we talking about?" Rose asked

"Alec Volturi" Cass and I said at the same time. The only difference was that Cass said it in a dreamy voice, almost a sigh. I laughed "Don't get ahead of yourself now." I warned and she nodded.

"I'm going to go help Jane with the nursery" she said and bounded out, I heard a slight crash and Cass said "OW!" My eyes went wide and I shot out of my seat and rushed outside to see Cass ran into Emmett in turn knocking her into a table, in turn breaking said table. I rushed to her side,

"Are you okay!!" I asked worriedly, I glared at Emmett and then turned my attention back to Cass I helped her up "Yeah mom, I'm fine. I _am_ half vampire you know" she said "Yes but you're still half _human_ are you sure you're okay?" I asked she nodded.

"I think you should say sorry" I heard Rose say to Emmett, "but it wasn't my fault!"

I spun on my heals and glared at the large vampire "Say. Sorry" I said in a low menacing voice.

"S-sorry Cassandra" he stuttered,

"No problem" Cassandra said, nothing could dampen her good mood "Well I'm off" she said and skipped out "Please be careful" I called after her.

"Okay, let's continue with my hair" I said grinning at Rose

"Well I'm finished" she said smiling; I touched my now straight hair and smiled. "Cool. Thanks" I said

"No problem" she said I yawned, "I'm going to go to bed." I announced, "Night" she said. "Night" I replied and walked back to my room. I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep straight away.

**SOOO what do you think??? My mum is still reading Twilight I was laughing about a twilight related joke, 'Jasper Hales first job was a paper boy, no one survived' I cracked up and my mum was like 'what?' and I was like 'you won't get it until you read the second book' haha. Thanks for reading Please review! I want to try and get up to 200 reviews!! I have 176 at the moment and 131 alerts on this story!! :D thanks for reading :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**OMGEEEEE hey! I have had a MONSTER so I'm bored and hyper. BAD combo. Haha here's the next chapter! MWAHH OKAY THERE IS A THUNDER STORM AT THE MOMENT! And my mother is reading the baseball scene in TWILIGHT and she's like WOW it's like 3D haha. GO EMMETT GO! :D**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I stared blankly at the FaceBook page. I don't know what to write, I was sitting on the bed with the laptop in front of me this is what boredom does to me. Suddenly I got an invite to join 'vampire wars' I laughed and clicked on it.

I got into the game and started to play around. I was really into it and was up to level 13. "What are you doing?" I heard someone say from behind me I jumped in surprise, it was Aro "Jane sent me this FaceBook app, 'Vampire wars'" I said and he chuckled. "Well, I have something to do. I'll be in Germany and will be back in 3 days" he said, I looked at him wide eyed.

"NO!" I said and hugging him "Why are you going?" I asked,

"Vampire issues" he said simply I pouted, "That sucks" I said,

"I know love. I will be back, I promise" he said and kissed my cheek "I love you" I whispered, "And I love you" he said as he left. I continued to muck around on face book, joined cafe world and fishville.

"Hey Bella!!" Demetri said coming in, "Whatcha doin?" he asked I laughed "Playing Vampire wars on FaceBook" I answered

"AWW add me as a clan member!" He said I clicked around until I found him "Level 35?!" I almost shrieked. "Well I have allot of free time" he defended. I rolled my eyes and added him "Since you seem to have so much free time get me up a few levels" I joked

"Yes m'am!" he said and saluted me. I laughed and walked out. I walked for about 5 minutes and was almost at the court yard when I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I fell to the ground screaming in agony. I put my arms around my stomach and tried to air into my lungs.

"Bella!!" I head Heidi exclaimed as she ran towards me. "Are you okay what's wrong?" she asked franticly. The pain was subsiding now, almost gone "I just felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, it's gone now though" I said rubbing soothing circles around my bump as I stood up. "Are you sure? Are you okay? Do you think the baby is okay?" she asked hands fluttering. I smiled "I think he's fine, I feel fine." I said smiling.

"Stop worrying so much" I said I laughed lightly at her.

She looked at me and shook her head "Call if you need anything okay?" she said I nodded "Alright-y" I said and smiled at her "Aren't you going to go help Jane with the nursery?" I asked her eyes went wide and she ran off I laughed at her and walked to the court yard. I sat down at the fountain and ran my fingers through the water and watched as the fish swam away startled.

"Wow" I heard someone say I looked up and saw Edward standing there "Oh hey" He said coming over "Hey" I replied, he sat down next to me "This is beautiful" he said gesturing to the yard, "Thank you. It's one of my favourite rooms in the castle" I said smiling. "I can see why" he murmured,

"Congratulations, by the way" he said his eyes went to my stomach then back to my eyes, I smiled "Do you know the gender?"He asked I shook my head "Ultrasounds don't work." I said

"Oh," was all he said in return, "Thank you" I said his eyebrows furrowed "What for?" he asked

"For trying, your family means allot to me. I don't want the past to get in the way of the future." I said and he nodded "I understand"

**(A/N My mum finished Twilight before and is now watching the movie, do you **_**know**_** how hard it is to write and AxB story when you have the twilight movie playing in the back ground?) **

I heard the door open and saw Demetri standing there he walked over to us "Hey" he said, "Hey, what are ya up to?" I asked. "Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go into town. Felix wants a new car so we were going to look at the caryard."

I smiled "Sure!" I said jumping up "I'll come," I said "Nice talking to you Edward."

***

I sat on Aro's throne, also wearing my pitch black cloak. I was bored. I had the hood up and sat on the throne glaring at the distant wall. "What are you doing?" Caius asked, "Can't you tell?!" I asked "No" he said "I'm doing my best 'Marcus' expression" I announced proudly Caius laughed and I looked at Marcus who didn't look amused. "You know have you heard that Dan Cook skit 'creepy guy at work'?" I asked him. He shook his head and I grinned. Then giggled. "Well I have it mesmerized." I said proudly. "Care to share?" Marcus said. I cleared my throat and began.

"There's always been that one creepy weird person in your life. Even now at your job there is a freak. There is a weird guy at every job that makes you sercernicus every time he's around. And the strange thing about it, it's the same guy. You quit one job and go to the next and you're like 'Oh my god that's the guy!" I said in a high voice "'that's the guy! The scary guy! Why am I talking in such a high voice!? It's ridiculous! It doesn't make any sense! Humph'" I went back to my normal voice. "I can describe the guy; I can list all the features. First off he's not a fat guy. No he's not fat but he is _shapes_. He's like an amoeba, like a lava lamp type of individual.

"He walks around very slow. He's got that perfect orb, front ass thing 'what is that!? It's perfect!' It's like he's got a garden and it goes potatoes on his taint. You wanna see it! Put you don't. You wanna see it, but it makes you sick. Nobody talks to that guy. He's got the blue blocker glasses on, you never see his eyes. He has the pocket with the whole jubilee on pens in case he has to write _allot_! And nobody talks to that guy. If you're in the break room with some of your friends and you see him morph in out of your perif. The second he comes in your like 'you want to get the hell out of the break room? Just like get out, let's go on the roof and break-dance! Let's go behind the vending machine! Can someone move the machine! PLEASE!'

"Nobody talks to that guy. But I'll tell you something, no matter what job I have I _always_ talk to that guy. I find him on purpose! And I'll have little chit-chats with him. And I'll be very interested, and I'll be like, 'By the way here's a Snickers, peanuts, caramel put that in your mouth hear you go'. You know why I talk to that guy? Cause when that day comes when he finally snaps. CRCHH and he comes into work with a sawed off shotgun, with the whole chch BOOM chch BOOM chch BOOM. And He finally gets to my office he'll be like 'UUHH! Thanks for the candy'." They started to laugh

"You laugh now put you know Monday morning you'll be like 'Hey Marcus! How was your weekend!? I got you some pens for your crazy pocket! Cause I know you love pens, I happen to love pens too! Pens, ink, caps I love em!" I finished Caius was laughing so much, Marcus was half-glaring but smirking too.

"Funny" Marcus said I laughed "I know!" I cheered and leaned back in the throne.

I got a really bad feeling in my stomach. Like something bad was about to happen. I wrapped my arms around my stomach "Are you okay?" Marcus asked me I nodded "Yeah" I said. The doors busted open then, and there stood 2 vampires. Not of the Volturi guards. They looked up at me and one pounced Marcus was quicker and blocked the attack, I gasped and watched as Caius tackled the other one. The whole room was filled with snarls and growls "Jane! Felix!" Marcus boomed and he kicked the vampire he was fighting into a stone pillar, shattering it. Jane and Felix burst into the room, Jane ran to me and took a defensive crouch, one of the vampires fell in agony. Caius left the screaming vampire and helped rip apart the other one. They burnt the vampire and Jane stopped using her gift and the three men stalked towards the vampire who was now quivering on his knees.

"Who sent you!?" Marcus boomed, "N-n-no one sir. We heard a heartbeat and thought you were feeding,"

"You ignorant fool!" Caius said. Felix just stood there glaring daggers at him. "And the fact she is wearing a cloak and sitting on Aro's throne didn't tip you off that she's important!?" Marcus said,

"I'm sorry sir" the vampire said, "Kill him" Marcus said to Felix. Felix didn't think twice and ripped the vampire to shreds and put him in the almost dying fire.

I looked at the all, even little Jane. And was slightly scared by what I saw. For once they truly look like vampires. Suddenly the baby gave a sharp kick, I gasped in pain and let out a little whimper "Bella!" they all said running over to me at vampire speed "Are you hurt?!?" Marcus demanded, A small tear fell, a tea of fear. Fear for my unborn child's life along with my own. "N-no" I stuttered "He kicked that's all" I said, they still had that look in their eyes and it was making me un-easy, it was a vampire look. The look of killers. My human instincts told me to run, but they were all around so I shrunk into the throne. "We won't hurt you Bella" Jane said in her wind chime voice. Slowly her eyes went back to their normal crimson colour and I relaxed slightly.

He kicked again and I let out a small cry of pain and a few more tears fell, "You're not okay!" Marcus said looking worriedly at me, "I want Aro" I whimpered cradling my small bump. "Come on you should get some sleep" Marcus said coming over and held out his hands, his eyes were back to their normal colour and they held sadness and worry, I slowly stood up and walked into his arms. He picked me up and took me to my room. He placed me on my bed where I slowly fell asleep. Begging Aro to come home.

**OKAYY what do you think!?! Review please? :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Do not hate me! Okay there is a perfectly good reason for the 'evilness' of the baby! So please! I beg you please! Stop saying AHH WHY IS THE BABY MEANN?! Just wait and you shall see. Okay also do you know how hard it is to write a AxB story or a Bx anything-other-than-Edward story when you have Rob and Kristen going all Lion and Lamb in the back ground? I was like AHH TURN IT OOFFFF. Okay so here is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I laid down on the big bed and cradled the my bump. He gave a tentative nudge and I smiled and rubbing my stomach lovingly. I missed Aro, and I wanted him home. I was still a little shaken from the vampire incident. I was praying the baby would be okay with all this stress. He gave a slightly harder kick and I hissed in pain and sat up leaning against the head board. I tear fell, not of pain, well yes from pain, but the pain of Aro being away from me. More tears fell and I couldn't help it. My vision got blurry and my stomach started to do back flips.

I stumbled to the bathroom and threw up noisily. I let out a loud sob and leant against the tiled wall. I sobbed loudly and sucked in ragged breaths. I heard a knock at the door, I looked up and saw Felix, I let out more sobs and he came over to my side, he sat next to me and I cried into his chest,

"I-I-I w-w-want A-A-Aro" I sobbed. He rubbed circles on my back "He'll be back tomorrow" he said soothingly. I gagged and threw up in the toilet again. Bringing on a new wave of tears. "I don't see how I c-c-can be throwing up, I have nothing in m-m-my s-s-s-stomach" I said as I wiped my mouth with toilet paper. I dragged my hands through my hair and let out a frustrated scream. "It's okay," I heard Felix murmur. "Bella!?" My eyes went wide at the voice, he's not meant to be home yet. I ran out into the bedroom and saw Aro standing there, with tears still streaming I ran and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I could answer I just cried into his chest, I felt one of his hands leave my back and then I heard him growl, "How dare they!" he boomed I looked up and saw a murderous glare etched into his perfect features. I whimpered and he looked down at me and his face softened. He kissed me on the lips lightly and started to wipe away my tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked, I tried to speak but all that came out were loud sobs. I hid my face in his chest and he held me.

After I had calmed down a bit Aro towed me to the bed and sat me down, "Tell me what's wrong" he said, "I just missed you, and the vampire incident has me really stressed, which can't be good for the baby! And that said baby seems to be playing soccer with my organs!" I said Aro pulled me to him and placed a hand on my stomach, I felt something run through me. Like a tingle. I gasped, "Did he kick? I didn't feel anything" Aro said,

"No," I said shaking my head "I'm fine" I said and hugged him. He didn't say anything he just held me, for which I was grateful.

***

I ate the chicken a salad sub from the local sandwich shop happily. "Bella" I heard Aro said from behind me, I jumped slightly "Sorry" he apologised. "I didn't get to tell you before but happy Valentine's Day" he whispered in my ear, I grinned ear to ear. When I went to the car yard I got Aro a gift and I couldn't wait to give it to him.

"You too" I said and turned around; he held a beautiful bunch of red roses. I grinned as he handed them to me, I took them and smelt them "Thank you, they're beautiful" I said and he grinned.

"Nothing in comparison to you" He said and kissed my hand. I giggled and stood up and gave him a kiss. "There's something else!" he said and looked like he was on verge of clapping and bouncing. He was grinning like a maniac as he pulled lightly on my hand, I left my half eaten sandwich on the table-not really wanting it any-and followed Aro. We walked into his study, 4 doors down from mine. And I went in after, there was a large object covered in a white sheet.

"Go on," Aro said gesturing to the object excitedly, I pulled the sheet of gingerly and gasped as I saw a dark wood crib, "I carved it myself" Aro announced proudly, as expected tears fell down my cheeks.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? I could always change the design! Please don't cry!" Aro said worriedly I shook my head, "No, Aro it's perfect! Thank you!" I said and hugged him to death.

He chucked "I'm thrilled that you like it" he said, "my turn!" I said and started to pull him to my study, I took off the chain from around my neck that held the key to my study and unlocked. When I went about trying to find him gift, it's hard. It's hard enough finding gifts for your boyfriend on valentines, but it's harder when said boyfriend is a vampire. So I did the only logical thing.

"Here" I said handing him a box. He opened it and gasped he looked up at me with a lovey dovey look on his face. I put different bits and pieces into the box. The photo of us at Rome. A train ticket when we took a short trip to France. Basically anything that held good memories. I also created a little mini scrap book of all the photo's I had of me and him and Cass and of course the brothers, along with Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Heidi and Athenodora. The best one would be the look on Marcus's face when I first beat him at chess. Thank you Jane for that picture.

"Thank you" he said in a near whispered. He placed the box carefully on my desk and came over to me and kissed my slowly, It was a slow, sweet kiss. He poured all his love into this kiss and I did the same. He pulled back and looked at me; I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smiled back "I love you" he whispered "As I love you" I whispered back.

***

I sat in the car with Aro; we decided to take a drive, just for something to do. Up ahead I saw something. "Pull over!!" I said pointing to the 7 eleven **(A/N: I don't know if they have 7 Elevens in Italy, but they do in my story lol I love 7 Elevens lol)**

"Why Bella? We have a full tank" Aro said obviously confused "Pull over!" I said again, he pulled over and into the car park of the 7 Eleven. I grabbed my wallet and jumped out, leaving Aro in the car without an explanation. I then came out with a orange slurpy. "Okay" I said getting back in the car "I'm good we can continue to drive" I said taking a gulp of my slurpy.

Aro chuckled and started to car again, we drove around, and ended somewhere in the country side. "Wow this is beautiful" I commented looking at the green paddocks with the beautiful trees and patches of flower. "Indeed" Aro said looking out the side window, not needing to watch the road.

I took another gulp of my slurpy and grinned at Aro who smirked and chuckled. He put his arm around the back on my seat and kept driving. I finished of my slurpy soon after and put the empty cup in the cup holder. Soon Aro turned around and we went back home.

"Aro" I said

"Yes Bella?"

"What do you think we should name our baby?" I asked rubbing the bump fondly.

"What about _Juliano_?That was my father's name." He said softly, almost shyly. He doesn't like to speak much of his past, or is parents.

I smiled "That's beautiful," I said,

"What if it's a girl?" I asked, still rubbing the bump.

"_Mariella_" he said in a near whisper.

"Your mother?" I guessed

He shook his head "My baby sister" he said, eyes trained on the road. "Oh" I whispered, we never truly touched on the subject of Aro's family, he never wanted to talk about it, and I respected that. "I did know you had a sister" I said looking at Aro with sad eyes.

"She died when she was 14, I only know now that it was at the hands of a vampire" he said, he gripped the steering wheel tighter and his gaze turned to a glare. "I was 23 at the time" he continued "We lived in a rather large village, but murder was still not common, my father and I looked for the criminal, a useless effort" He laughed bitterly,

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. He seemed to come back from the past and turned to look at me "It was a long time ago" he said and stopped the car, I only now noticed that we were back. He got out and opened my door.

He took my hand and helped me out of the car "Thank you" I said, an eerie vibe hung in the air. We didn't speak as we walked to our room. "Thank you" Aro whispered to me as we sat on our bed,

"What for?" I asked,

"Listening, I've never told anybody about my past, it's good to let it out" he said, still whispering.

"I'm always here" I said and caressed his cheek. He smiled a sad smile. We spent the rest of the day just holding each other, whispering nothings to each other.

**OKAY, I don't know where that came from!!!! Just so you all know that ****WAS NOT**** planned! I was like OMG where is this coming from? But what do you all think? :D and here is a piece of randomness for you! I saw this and was like OMGE love it :D lol **

**I'm sure you all know of  
that fish in the sea  
She's blue and yellow  
with ADHD**

She was slow and forgot  
all who she met  
But that little clown fish  
had kept her mind set

Although times got tough  
and wasn't sure what to do,  
She believed in herself  
and you should too

Fighting sharks and jellyfish,  
only wanting a friend  
Whom she'd help find his son  
risking the chance of her life to end

A successful trip,  
she had made it through  
With only three words  
that you should listen to

Even when she was scared  
and the lights were dimming,  
Dory's advice was to  
"just keep swimming"

**Review!! :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, Welcome back, I just want to say thank you. Thank you to all who reviewed. You make me want to . . . uh stuff it I **_**cannot**_** write a serious A/N I just can't -.-' but the thank you stands. Don't judge me. Oh and Jasper Hale laughs at your mood ring. Ha-ha I said that to a friend who **_**always**_** wears a mood ring, she was like . OKAY before I start to ramble, here is the next chapter!!**

**BPOV**

I smiled as I sat with Heidi looking over her shoulder as she drew the perfect bride maid dresses. I had made a promise, I promise which I intend to keep. I said that I would not make the bride maid's dresses ugly and or embarrassing in anyway shape or form. And I intend kept to it. These dresses were beautiful. They were red, came to just above the knee and had a small, white bow. They were gorgeous, "What do you think" she said as she brushed off some eraser bits off the page.

"I love them" I said honestly "But what do _you_ think, you'll be the one to wear it" I said

"I really like it, so this is the final design?" she asked I nodded and she grinned at me "Perfect! I'll go make the plans so I can go get the supplies!" she said and drifted out, leaving me alone in my study.

I sighed and walked out, in search of something to do. I found myself outside Demetri's room, I knocked and I heard a muffled "Come in" I walked in and saw Felix and Demetri in a heated battle on the X-box.

"Can I watch?" I asked they just nodded not looking away from the game.

"STOP SHOOTING ME!!!" Demetri screamed.

"It's not me! It's some random player!" Felix defended.

I giggled and sat on the couch and watched them play, "Okay! I know that was you who just knifed me!" Demetri said and Felix snickered.

***

"I just don't know" Cass sighed, she was having boy troubles.

"What does your heart tell you?"I asked her. She ran her hands through her long hair, she looked almost 15-16 now. The aging was slowing, to which I was surprised. I was expecting it to slow and or stop at 18,

"I really like him" she admitted, "Really like?" I questioned.

"Okay, I love him" she said. I smiled at my daughter. "But how do I know he feels the same?" she asked, I looked in her eyes; there was fear, fear of rejection.

"You'll know when he tells you or when he does something very obvious but will most likely be over looked" I told her truthfully. She huffed and there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" I called, the door opened fully, and Alec walked in, Cass instantly smiled. Alec's eyes were trained on hers as he smiled back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight," Alec said, sparing me a small nervous glance, I smiled at him. "I would love to" Cass said grinning, "Would 7 be okay?" he asked and Cass nodded, "That'd be great" she said.

He left after that and Cass turned to grin at me, "Will you help me get ready?" she asked, I laughed and nodded "Of course"

***

I finished lightly straitening Cass's hair and smiled at her through the mirror, she grinned back at me and I went around and lightly applied some mascara and eyeliner. I handed her, her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom to let her change. She came out wearing a pair of cute fitting jeans and a fitting white sweater that had lose sleaves, I knew she was wearing a simple white tank top under it. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it, Alec stood there. I almost laughed at him. He had his hair gelled into a messy style and was wearing a casual white button up top and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Is Cass here?" he asked. It took all my effort not to laugh at his overly polite tone, I nodded "Hold on" I said and closed the door,

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded, I re-opened the door and Alec came in, looked at Cass and smiled. Cass smiled back and I watched as they walked down the hall towards the garage. I felt Aro's arm circle around my waist as he watched too,

"Where are they going?" Aro asked

"I believe Alec is taking Cass out to dinner," I said I looked at Aro and smiled.

"You mean as in a _date_?" He asked

"I think so, yes" I said his eyes went wide,

I laughed lightly at his expression. "She's too young" I heard him mutter,

"Well I think not, Alec is a gentleman. Plus Cass really likes him" I said walking into our room.

I heard him huff and I giggled. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

***

Aro and I were walking around the court yard. Just enjoying each other's company. "Aro" I said "Yes?"

"I would love to name our child after your family" I said in a near whisper. Aro stopped walking and spun around and stared at me, "Thank you" he whispered. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly. "_Juliano _or_, Mariella_." I confirmed Aro nodded, "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked, his crimson eyes filled with love.

I grinned "Oh I don't know . . ." I trailed of cheekily. He chuckled and we sat down on a bench.

"I love you Mrs Isabella Volturi" He murmured in my ear, I smiled "I like the sound of that"

"As do I" he whispered, now nuzzling my neck. "Knock it off" I said harshly, Aro looked at me hurt and surprised. I was surprised with myself at my little outburst, "Sorry, I didn't mean to . . . . I didn't even think . . . I" I was stuttering and confused.

"It's okay," Aro said and smiled warmly at me, he pecked me on the cheek and stood up. I stood up too and we walked out of the yard.

"Hey" Jane said as she walked by us "What's up?" she said, turning around on her heels to walk with us,

"Nothing. Just talking, walking" I said shrugging

"Awesome, I was just going to check on how the nursery is going, you want to have a look?" Jane asked

"I don't want Bella around all those chemicals" Aro spoke up, placing a hand on my quite large and very noticeable bump.

"Oh . . . . Well it's almost done anyway, so you can see it then!" she said and skipped off.

"Bella!!" I heard an excited squeal. Then Alice round the corner.

"Oh good! Your here too Aro" she said smiling at us both, "I have foreseen" she said in a dark mysterious tone, "What had you foreseen Alice?" Aro asked excitedly, he loved Alice's gift.

"I have seen, twins" she said in the same tone,

"Twins?" I asked confused

"Yes twins Bella! You're having twins!" she said and clapped, Aro grinned and clapped as well,

"The genders?" I asked excitedly,

"Sorry, I didn't see the genders. I only saw you and Aro walking into a nursery with two of everything, two cribs, and two change tables. Everything was mutual colours, greens, Yellows." She said sadly,

"That's fine! Oh we better go tell Jane!" I said thinking about how she'd need to change the nursery.

"Wow, twins" I heard Aro murmur. I grinned up at him. "Congratulations!" Alice said and ran off. I hugged Aro "Twins!" I said again almost a squeal. Aro chuckled and we turned around and started to go to where Jane was doing the nursery. Aro knocked on the door and Jane came out.

"Turns out you may need to start again" I said. Her eyes went wide, "What? Why?"

"Well, it seems we're having twins" I grinned. Jane grinned back "I might need to extend but it won't be that too much of a problem, oh congratulations!" she said "I'd hug you, but I'm covered in dust" she said gesturing to her dust covered, paint covered outfit. I laughed and nodded "That's fine" I said. "Okay, well I'm going to get started!" she said and closed the door.

"Come on" Aro said and pulled lightly on my hand. I smiled and we walked down the halls once more.

"What do you wish to do?" Aro asked me.

"I don't know" I said thoughtfully. I started to think about our wedding, the beautiful dress I shall wear. The pretty dresses the bride maid's will wear. How hansom Aro will look in a suit.

"Oh," I said sadly,

"What is it?" Aro asked,

"I have no one to walk me down the aisle" I said as tears gathered in my eyes slowly spilling over.

"Oh no don't cry! Oh please don't cry" Aro said wiping away the tears that were now cascading down my cheeks. "Felix could" Aro said, a sob racked my body. I shook my head. "Please stop crying" he pleaded. I shook my head trying to say I can't help it but all that came out were more sobs, he picked me up and ran at vampire speed to out bed room. He sat me on our bed and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry" Aro said

"W-w-what for?" I asked, still crying.

"For taking you away from you family" he whispered. This made my cry harder. Perfect.

**OKAY! What did you guys think! PLEASE READ THIS, who should walk Bella down the aisle? I'm stumped. Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, welcome back! Hope you all like this chapter!!! And I noticed I am not putting disclaimers in my A/N so here it is! For every past chapter and every future chapter. I ****DO NOT**** own twilight, Dr. Hook, or a Lava Lamp. But i **_**do**_** own a twilight t-shirt from Target :D**

**BPOV.**

I laid with my head on Aro's chest. My tears and sobs had died down. It was only small sniffles. No one said a word. There was an eerie silence. You could hear a pin drop. Until I whispered, "You are my family"

"Sorry?" Aro said, obviously coming out of a deep thought, "You are my family" I said shifting so I could look up into the crimson eyes that I loved so much. "What about your human family?" he said brushing my cheek, the way he said human. It was strange. Like I wasn't human myself. Well, I guess I won't be soon. "What will other vampires think about the Volturi breaking their own rules?" I responded.

"True" he murmured but I heard.

"I am sorry though" Aro said

"Don't be" I said shaking my head, I shifted again so I could reach his lip. I gave him a quick kiss and laid back down.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked and I let out a very un-Bella-like giggle.

"Oh, Uhmmm I don't _think_ so." I said innocently.

"Oh," he seemed thoughtful "Well I love you" he said and kissed my forehead I laughed.

***

I knocked on Demetri's door "Come in" I heard him say

I came in "where's Carlisle?" I asked

"Why do you insist using me as your personal GPS I feel so unloved" he said in a sad voice, I laughed and jumped on him being careful of course, I didn't want to hurt the baby. "You know I love you" I said and mussed up his hair, he laughed closed his eyes for a second and said "His room,"

I jumped up "Thanks Demetri! Oh and Heidi's done with your suit they had the materials in town, and I think she wants you to try it on, just in case" I said and left.

I walked down the now familiar halls. I know basically every hall, passage way and room in this castle. And that's saying something. I also know how _hard_ it is to get to the towers. Aro wanted to show me the sunset one time, ugh, the effort.

I soon found the room and knocked "Come in" was a very small muffled reply I opened it and saw Carlisle sitting there reading a book, I looked at the title. A history book.

"Can I speak with you Carlisle?" I asked sitting down on an arm chair opposite him.

"Of course Bella" he said closing his book.

I suddenly got nervous, but I still said "I was wondering, if you'd give me away?" I asked, he didn't say anything, just stared. So I continued "It's just, I look to like a father, and since I can't allow my birth father –Charlie- to give me away I was hoping you would. If you don't want to that's fine-" My rambling was cut off by Carlisle "I would be honoured" he said, I grinned "Good" I jumped up and pulled on his arm "Up, you need to be fitted for a suit" I said,

"I have a suit Bella" he protested, "But you won't _match_" I said stubbornly. He sighed and sat his book on the coffee table sadly; "Okay" he got up and followed me as I walked about the Halls. "How do you know your way around so well?" he asked.

"I just do" I said shrugging,

We rounded a few more corners and I walked into my study, Heidi and I have changed my study into what Cass donned as 'the wedding planning room' It had catalogues scattered everywhere and scrunched up paper from where were got frustrated. Heidi was pinning up the legs on the suit Demetri was wearing,

"Carlisle needs to be fitted, He's going to give me away" I announced, "Perfect!" Heidi exclaimed and then cussed under her breath, she set a bent needle down in a small- but growing- pile of bent needles. I laughed and sat down at my desk.

I showed Carlisle the suits and he nodded "You both did a marvellous job." He commented. "Thank you" I beamed, "May I be able to see the dress?" he asked raising an eye brow. I laughed "As long as you don't let Aro read your mind" I said tapping my temple. He nodded, and I fished out the sketch book out of the desk, I showed him the sketch "wow, that is beautiful" he murmured, I nodded vigorously.

"Carlisle, stand" Heidi commanded, once he was standing Heidi grabbed a measuring tap and started taking measurements.

I sat there flipping through the sketches and listening to Heidi as she talked.

Aro came in and I made a show of putting the sketch of the dress in the drawer and locking it. He laughed and came over and said "What are you girls up to now?"

"Carlisle is going to give me away" I announced, "Oh lovely!" he chuckled and clapped I laughed at his exuberance. "Heidi when do you plan to get the materials?"

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow, I should be able to get everything, and be back for the ball"

"Brilliant!" Aro said and I laughed. "Why are you so happy?" I asked,

"Aren't I aloud to be happy, my love?" he asked me.

"Hmm let me think," I paused then shook my head "No, you're not aloud" I said in a joking tone. He came over to me and kissed me passionately, "That's not fair" he said once he pulled away, he added a pout as well. I laughed and stood up.

He circled his arms around my waist. "Alright! You're done!" Heidi announced and Carlisle sighed, in what I was guessing relief. I laughed "Thank you again Carlisle! I'll see you later"

"No problem," he said and smiled at me before he left.

***

I sat contemplating my life. And listening to a record I found at the back of the closet, who knew Aro was- maybe still is- a fan of Dr. Hook. I also found an original of the first 'Abba' record. I don't know whether to laugh or be impressed. I bet its worth a lot, I mused as I listened to the music.

I walked back to the closet, went to the very back and pulled out the box there. I dragged it to the side of the bed and sat down on the bed and started to look through of the records. Elvis, Abba, Elton John, Michael Jackson when he was still black. I laid all the records about the bed and soon I emptied the box. Still bored, I went back and dragged out another box. This one held a few photo albums and a Lava lamp. I giggled and plugged it in; it cast an eerie purple glow around the room.

I started to hum along to a song I was familiar with as I looked through the photos. They were mainly of the guard; I saw one that looked like Demetri and Felix _attempting_ the Cha-cha slide, while Jane glared at them, but with a smirk on her face so I was guessing she was forcing them. I cracked up laughing and continued to look through them. I found one Jane was casually hanging from a chandelier; she was wearing what looked like a black velvet cape it was hanging down of course.

Aro, Marcus and Caius stood in front of that, as well at Felix and Demetri Alec was there as well. They all wore gothic clothing; I then noticed the plastic fangs. I laughed as I noticed they were dressed up as vampires, for Halloween no doubt.

I was still looking through photos when I heard Aro come in he grinned and started to sing along to the song, I giggled and watched.

_We take all kinds of pills  
to give us all kind of thrills but the thrill I'll never know  
is the thrill that'll getcha when you get your picture  
on the cover of the rolling stones._

_(Rolling stones) Wanna see my picture on the cover  
(stones) wanna buy five copies for my mother  
(stones) I wanna see my smiling face, on the cover of the rolling stones!_

I was in a fit of giggles as the song went to the next verse. He laughed and came over embracing me in his cold arms. I was still laughing when he said "You've been going through some of my things have you?" he raised a perfect brow.

I managed to quite my laughter as I said "I was bored, nice Lava Lamp by the way" I teased lightly,

"Ah yes the 70's, good times" he said,

"Uh . . . yeah . . . . I didn't know you were such a big fan of Abba" I said gesturing to the pile of Abba records, "Or Elvis for that matter" I teased. He looked away, obviously embarrassed I laughed and he looked at me "Not funny" he muttered making me laugh harder. "Yeah, I think I saw a Pet Rock in there somewhere too" I teased peering over the bed to look in the box. I lost my balance on the bed and started to fall head first into the box, I was almost on the ground when I felt Aro's strong arms pull me back onto the bed. He held me tight, my back was against his chest and he sung in my ear in a whisper.

_You're looking kinda lonely girl  
would you like someone new to talk to  
Ah-yeah, alright  
I'm feeling kinda lonely too  
If you don't mind can I sit down here beside you  
Ah-yeah, alright_

He slowly turned us so he was hovering above me; he continued to whisper in my ear.

_If I seem to come on too strong  
I hope that you will understand  
I say these things 'cause I'd like to know  
If you're as lonely as I am and if you mind  
Sharing the night together  
Oh-yeah, sharing the night together  
Oh-yeah, sharing the night_

He went into kiss me, my stomach was in knots, but not in the good way, the music continued to play in the back ground "Aro" I said, "Bella" he said back "No," I said trying to get him to understand "Aro!" I said pushing him away, there was no way my shove would have made him move if he wanted to stay there but he respected me, I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet, I groaned and wiped my mouth with toilet paper, I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror and saw Aro standing next to me. I could hear the song coming to an end. I turned and looked at Aro, I frowned "I'm sorry" I whispered, he pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest.

"It's okay," he said rubbing my back. "It's not your fault"

"But I just ruined your attempt at being romantic" I frowned.

"Attempt? So I wasn't romantic?" he asked sadly, I looked up at him and he looked down at me, his black hair falling in his face, I reached up and tucked it behind his ear, "You were very romantic." I reassured, he grinned down at me.

He led me back to the bed and put everything back in the box, other than the Lava Lamp, he kept that on as he turned the light off, he laid be in the bed and laid next to me and started to sing to me as he gently rubbed my bump and stared lovingly into my eyes.

_Who's gonna water my plants?  
Who's gonna patch my pants?  
And who's gonna give me  
the chance to feel brand new?_

Who's gonna iron my shirts?  
Who's gonna kiss where it hurts?  
And who needs a man when  
He flirts the way I do?

Who, if not you?  
Who, if not you?

I wanted to stay awake to hear the rest, but the slow music, his velvet voice and the purple glow in the room was more than enough to send me into sleep.

***

I woke up in the darkness, other than the purple Lava Lamp, still happily casting a glow about the room.

"I thought you'd like to sleep in" Aro murmured in my ear, I mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer. "I love you" I sighed sleepily,

"As I love you" he said he cool breath tickling my neck.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Hey, were did all the records go?" I asked disappointed

"I put them away" he said I frowned, "But I haven't teased you about your Bay City Rollers collection" I teased, adding a pout as well, he laughed and looked away, "I liked there music," He defended

"Oh, I'll bet" I continued "My mum had a crush on the lead singer, Les McKeown, If I recall correctly." I teased, smirking.** (A/N, This is true, my mum did have a crush on Les from Bay City Rollers :D) **

He frowned and looked away, I giggled and kissed his cheek "I'm only teasing," I said, laughing. He sighed "Yeah but now I'm sad" I raised an eye brow "And what can make you happy again?"

"Oh . . . . I don't know . . . . Maybe a kiss?" he said sadly, I pecked him lightly on the lips "Better?" I asked, "Hmmm only a little" he said in the same sad voice. I smiled and kissed him a little longer "How about now?"

He shook his head so I wrapped my arms around his neck and attacked his mouth with my own. I pulled away "and now?" I asked breathlessly

"Hmm" he said thoughtfully "Only a little" he said putting his thumb and forefinger together to show how small. I shoved him playfully "You're impossible!" I laughed. He chuckled with me, "Stay here, I'll get you breakfast" he said and jumped up, and ran out at vampire speed.

I took this opportunity to go back to the closet, I found the box and got out a record and quickly put it in the music of the Swedish band Abba came through the speakers. I got back in bed and Aro came in 2 minutes later, he raised an eye brow at me and I smiled innocently. He handed me my breakfast and I ate it happily while Aro hummed along to the music.

After I had finished, I showered and got dressed, turns out I slept over half the day.

Heidi has gone to get the materials and I called her and told her what flowers I wanted for the centrepieces and bouquets. The colour theme was off-white and red. I wanted Red and white roses for my bouquet, and White baby's breath for the centre pieces. She said when she gets back she'll go into town and order the flowers. I thanked her and hung up.

"Bella!" I heard Jane call; "In here" I called from my perch on the end of my bed "Come on!! I've finished the nursery!!" she said

"Already!?" I asked surprised, "uh . . . hello vampire, remember?" she asked laughing lightly. "Right" I murmured I walked to the nursery and saw Aro waiting outside.

"Ready?" Jane asked while grinning, "Sure am" I replied, she opened the door and I walked into a beautiful nursery, it was a light green colour with white around the skirting boards, I looked at the furniture and frowned at the un-matching cribs. "What's wrong?" Aro said reading my expression. "Well, I don't think it's fair that one baby gets a handmade crib from their father and the other doesn't"

"Well, I'll make another one!" Aro declared I smiled up at him; I pecked him on the lips.

"So have you made a choice on the flowers yet?" Jane asked, I grinned at her "Yes, wanna see?" I asked

"Yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically. I grinned and we started to briskly walk back to my office where I kept the pictures of everything. The rest of the day went by showing Jane pictures and just talking. Days to the wedding, and the ball, were getting fewer, and I was truly excited.

**HO-KAY! What do you guys think? Review telling me! :D This took longer, cause; well I've been super tired lately, and . . . . I'm not going to start making excuses. FISHY! :D for the record, I LOVE Dr. Hook! I grew up with all that music and will forever love them :D Also for the record Les from Bay City Rollers is a cuteyyyyy :D lol though not as good looking as Aro . . . lol, this is one of my favourite Dr. Hook songs.**

**I was stoned and I missed it**

**I was stoned and I missed it**

**I was Sto-o-o-n-ned and it rolled right by-y-y-y!**

**I was stoned and I missed it **

**I was stoned and I missed it**

**I was stoned oh me oh my!**

**Haha classic, Review :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**OKAY!!! :D It's raining! Like flooding!! It's really squishy outside!! :O and I have V! :D CAFFINE! Haha so . . . I'll let you guys on a little secrete . . . . . I never know where my chapters are gonna end up! LE GASP! Haha I just write so yeah . . . . Enjoy my ramblings!! :D**

**BPOV**

I was bored. Boredom has taken over. I sat in the middle of the throne room. I sat there, in the very middle. Cross legged staring at the cracked stone wall. There was this one crack it was huge. I'm surprised that no one has fixed it. I guess it just adds to the whole spooky castle theme they have going on. I sighed. Pure, utter boredom. I heard the giant door- the only way in and out of this room, that I know of- closed with a bang. I looked up and say Felix walking over to me; he looked down "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored" was all I said.

"Ah . . . . Mind if I join you? I'm trying to hide from Jane"

"Well sitting in the middle of the throne room is a _great_ hiding place" I said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" he said and sat down next to me,

"You know I was being sarcastic right?"

"I know," he responded

"Right," I said shaking my head "Why are you hiding from Jane anyway?" I asked.

"Heidi asked her to make sure I tried on my suit" he said shuddering.

"What if it doesn't fit?!" I said I did not want anything going wrong in my wedding, even if it was something as simple as an ill-fitting suit.

"It will" he said

"But what if it doesn't!" I protested "You're trying it on!" I said standing up.

"No!" He whined.

"Now!" I almost growled, I started to attempt to pull him up. It wasn't working.

"No" he said stubbornly.

"Please?"

"No"

I glared at him "Jane!!" I called loudly.

4 seconds later, Jane burst into the room. "There he is!"

"He won't move" I stated as she came over.

"Felix can you please come try on your suit" Jane asked sweetly

"No" was his only response.

I sat down next to him "Please Felix," I said in a sad voice "It would ruin my _whole_ wedding if you suit didn't fit you on the day" I said he looked at me and I gave him my best cute/sad face, "I really don't want to" he said, bloody stubborn vampire.

"Fine! You're just going to ruin my wedding!" I said standing up and standing next to Jane, my hands folded across my chest and a pout on my face, I looked at Jane with a look that said _'you try'_ she nodded.

"Felix" Jane said in a low voice "Could you _please_ come try your suit on" she said leaning down and batting her eyelashes.

"Uh . . ." he stared speechless at Jane and I almost laughed "Uhmmm . . . S-sure" he said and got up.

"Oh thank you" Jane said and before he could protest we both started to drag him out, though Jane was probably doing the most of the pulling.

We pushed him into the bathroom that joined Jane's room and he came out in his suit. He fit perfectly, I looked at Jane grinning but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Felix. "I gotta go, suit looks great by the way" I said smiling as I left.

I walked slowly, very slowly. I was getting bigger. Around the end of my second trimester. I cradled my bump and smiled. It took me about 20 minutes at my slow pace to reach my bedroom. But once I did I laid down. I was tired, bored and my back was now hurting.

I felt a kick and I glared at my stomach, "Bella!" I heard Aro call "In here" I mumbled.

"You okay," he said coming in,

"Sure" I said and they kicked again "Despite the fact that my back hurts and the twins are playing soccer with mu kidney I'm just peachy" I said turning my gaze from my stomach to Aro. He smiled sadly at me. "Want a back rub?" he asked

"That'd be great" I sighed and rolled over onto my side. I felt the bed indent as he said next to me. His cool hands started to massage my lower back. I soon fell asleep.

***

I woke up and Aro was still softly massaging my back. "You know you're the best fiancé a girl could ask for" I murmured as I rolled back onto my back. "Why thank you" he said and smirked. I laughed and sat up. "Ugh!" I groaned and laid back down "What's wrong?" Aro said, getting worried like always. "Nothing, just a head rush, that all. I'm fine" I said and smiled. "Well just stay there, what did you want?"

"Uhmmm . . . I Twix bar" I said, although it came out as a question.

"Maybe something a bit healthier" he suggested

"Remember what I said about denying me my chocolate?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll get you a Twix bar if you'll eat an apple beforehand" I pursed my lips at his deal.

"Deal" I said and he grinned triumphant, "I shall go get you food" he announced and shot up and left the room.

I sighed and laid back down the twins kicked again and "I swear you two are going to be the death of me" I said rubbing my stomach. The nudged me softly and I smiled lovingly, "I can't wait to meet you" I whispered. "My beautiful babies" I cooed softly.

"You are going to love you're Aunties and Uncles" I continued "And your daddy's the best"

"Not as good as your mommy" I heard Aro whisper to my stomach from next to me. He handed me an apple and I took it and took a large bite out of it. Aro smiled at me. He affectionately rubbed my stomach as I ate; he was also talking to them. Just cooing sweetly. I smiled at him. He truly is a good father.

I ran my fingers through Aro's long black hair he started to purr softly at my touch. I giggled. "I love you" he said

"Who are you talking to? Me or the babies?"

"Both" he said and grinned cheekily at me. I smiled back and continued to run my hand through his hair. He nuzzled into my hand and kept purring. I laughed and finished off my apple. Aro took the core and put it in the bin, he then handed me my Twix bar. I grinned and started to munch on it happily.

Two sharp kicks were delivered and I huffed in pain "I'm _so_ gonna be a soccer mom." I said rubbing my stomach, Aro chuckled "you know it's not nice to laugh at my pain" I said glaring at him

"Sorry, Love" He said sincerely,

"You should be" I grumbled.

I quickly finished the Candy and Aro again took my rubbish and disposed of it. "I'm bored" I complained.

Aro laughed at my tone, and I glared at him "Sorry" I mumbled and I smirked. The twins kicked again and I glared at my stomach "Cass is defiantly the good one" I mumbled, and I could tell Aro was trying not to laugh "It's not fair to choose between your children" Aro said

"I know, but Cass didn't play kick ball with my organs!" I said

"Come here" Aro said, I shifted so I was lying in his arms.

He started to rub my stomach, "You be nice to your mother now," he said and I laughed, then yawned "maybe Mommy should have another nap" Aro said

"I just had one," I said but yawned again "I don't know why I'm so tired" I said. "When do you think the babies will be born" I said shaking off the sleepiness

"Soon, won't be long now." He said I nodded, "That's nice" I yawned.

"Rest, Bella." He whispered. I nodded and snuggled into Aro's side. I soon fell asleep.

**OKAY! What do you all think? I know short chapter! Don't hate me! I just wanted to update cause I was reading through the reviews and its like :D lol so yeah . . . here it is. Tell me what I should do I like hearing you Ideas! Thank you for reading and Reviewing! You guys ROCK! :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**OMGEE before I forget (cause I have for the past 3 chapters) THE OUTTAKES ARE UP! Yay!! :D so go check them out! Also! Idk what else to say O.o so just read! Yay! Peace haha also! I was watching a movie today and the guy who played Billy Black in TWILIGHT was in it! He was like mid 20's early 30's haha I was like OMGE THAT'S BILLY BLACK! :D**

**BPOV**

I groaned as I woke with pain. I let out a loud whimper "Bella? You okay sweetie?" I hear Aro ask. I felt him hand on my forehead; my eyes were shut tight with pain. "No!" I groaned cradling my bump. "Is it the twins? Are they kicking again?" he said

I tried to answer him but all that came out was a blood curdling scream. "Okay, it's okay! Breathe!" he said getting up, I took a deep breath and tried to maintain the breathing. "Jane! Heidi!" Aro yelled out, "H-H-Heidi isn't here!" I gasped out between gasps I then let out another scream,

"Okay uh . . . Marcus!" Aro yelled out after a seconds thought. I let out another scream and I felt my water break. Jane and Marcus rushed in then, I felt Aro lift me up I opened my eyes to see that Jane was taking away the wet sheets and Marcus was putting new ones on. Aro set my down and I screamed again, "You!" I said glaring at Aro "You did this! I'll kill you" I growled, and screamed again.

"Bella, you can kill Aro later, I need you to calm down." Jane spoke softly.

"Can't!" I gasped "It hurts so much!" I was cut off by my own scream. That when I blacked out from the pain.

***

I woke up and started to panic, I started to hyperventilate and my hands flew to my now flat stomach, I didn't see Aro come in but suddenly his arms were around me "It's okay, calm down, everything is okay"

"Where are the babies?!" I demanded,

"Everything is fine, they are in their nursery, we did an emergency C-section" he said in the same calm voice, then I noticed that my stomach was a bit numb, sore. I looked and saw I had stitches there,

"I want to see them" I said.

"And you can, you've been sleeping for a while." He said getting up and offering me his hand, I took it and slowly stood up. As we walked Aro asked "So, are you still going to kill me?" he teased, I glared at him but didn't respond, we walked into the nursery and I saw a beautiful girl sitting on the rug, she looked to be around 5 months old, she had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with happiness and shiny black hair. She looked so much like her father. Then there was a little boy, he had like brown curly hair. He was so cute, he had my brown eyes.

I grinned "Mariella and Juliano" I whispered. I went and sat next to them. They both looked at me, then at Aro. Aro came over and the twins took one of Aro's hands each. "Yes, that's her" Aro responded to their thoughts.

They both looked at me and grinned, I grinned back, "Hello" I said, they both waved, I laughed.

"Juliano won't eat" Aro said moving so his arm was around my waist "Or drink, we've tried blood and milk. He just won't" Aro started sadly at his son.

"Could I try?" I asked

"You don't need to ask" Aro said as he got up and went to the small fridge in the room, he made up some baby formula and handed me the bottle, "Juliano" I cooed "You hungry?"

He nodded and came over, I pulled him onto my lap and he started to drink the formula "And you said he wouldn't eat" I scoffed at Aro, he got a look of pure confusion on his face and I laughed. Juliano quickly finished the formula and I gave Aro the empty bottle. I went to put him back on the rug but he clinged to my night shirt. I smiled at him and kept him in my lap.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" Aro joked, I laughed and nodded, he then put a small potted plant in front of Mariella, I went to stop him. Toddler plus dirt equals mess. But instead of making a mess like I thought, she looked at the small flower and it started to grow. Aro grinned and started to clap "Good girl!" Aro cooed, and I grinned "Well aren't you a smart girl" I cooed at her and she grinned at me.

"That amazing" I commented, and Aro nodded, "What about you Juliano? Got any special talents?" I asked Juliano he just looked at me. Then smiled Aro answered for him "Nothing so far, I don't see anything in his thoughts that would suggest he has a talent" Aro said, I nodded.

"Well you'll always be my special boy" I said and I hugged him.

***

I held Mari's hands as she walked forward; I slowly walked backwards keeping pace with her. It's been just over a month since the twins have been born. They are growing a little slower then Cass did, Aro estimates that they'll be fully grown in a little over 2 years. Instead of Cass's little less than one year. They looked about a year old now, changing as the days go, we are going to wait until they looked about 6 or 7 for the wedding, but the ball will be in a little over 2 weeks.

"Ma" I heard Juliano mumble from his spot on the rug, he speaks more Italian then English, but he tries, more for my sake then anyone else's. I'm the only one who can't speak Italian. I'm thinking about taking it up. "Yes Hun?" I asked as Mari took her hands out of mine and started to stumble around on her own; I smiled at her with pride and then sat next to Juliano.

He grinned at me and showed me the building he made with the blocks; I laughed and ruffled his curly hair. "That's great Juliano" I said. "Hello" I heard Aro coo to Mari "Look who's walking on her own!" he said. I laughed; Juliano faced his father and said something in Italian,

"What did he say?" I asked

"He's hungry" Aro said as he watched Mari head over to her dolls that sat next to her crib.

"Wanna go get some food, I'm a bit hungry too" I said standing up holding out my arms, he grinned, nodded and stood up. I picked him up, I grinned at him. I looked at Mari who was now tugging on Aro's pants and pointing to her dolls. I laughed "You right here?" I asked, "Yeah, go get some food" Aro said, "Okay," I said and as I left.

I walked to the kitchen and sat Juliano in his high chair. He's the only one who eats human food. Mari drinks blood, and only blood. She had a bad reaction to the human food, but she drinks animal blood, Aro tried her on human, she wouldn't even take a sip.

"So what do you feel like?" I started talk to Juliano as I opened the fridge "Honey? Jam?" We had peanut butter as well, but I know not to give him peanut butter until he was around 3, or looked around 3, same goes for anything that contains nuts, "Or we have cheese spread, what one sweetie?" I asked turning around, he seemed to think about it "Honey" he finally said, he had a bit of trouble with the word, but he's getting there, "Honey it is" I said getting out the honey, and the jam for myself, some bread and started to make some sandwiches, when I was done I cut the crusts off Juliano's and cut it into squares and cut mind in half, I put everything away and sat his sandwich in front of him.

He grinned at me "Thank you" he said and I smiled back "Your welcome" I responded, he started to eat and so did I, when I was finished I looked at Juliano who was on his last square, "do you want a drink?" I asked and he nodded.

I got up taking my plate with me and got the apple juice out of the fridge, I put a little bit in a cup and watered it down, allot. I put the juice away put a straw in the plastic cup and put it on his high chair; he took a large mouth full and ate the rest of the food. He then quickly drank the rest of the juice.

"Done?" He nodded so I took his plate and glass; I put them on the counter and got him out of his high chair.

***

I set the twins down for a nap, closed the curtains and turned out the lights. I set the baby monitor on and left. I slowly closed the door and started my way to my study; I rounded the corner and saw Alec kissing Cass who was pressed against her bedroom door. I slowly walked up to them; I crossed my arms across my chest and cleared my throat. Alec looked up immediately his eyes went wide when he saw me. I raised my eyes brows in question and tapped my foot.

"uh . . ." Alec stuttered, "Your lucky I'm the one who saw you, if Aro was the one, oohh bad things would of happen" I said, that was pretty much the truth. The look on his face was priceless. I was having a lot of fun messing with him.

"S-sorry" he said not looking in his eyes. I looked at Cass, she didn't look afraid or ashamed for that matter, and she knew I was only messing with him. "Good, now carry on. Just don't get caught. And if you plan to de-flower her, put a ring on her finger first. Please" I said, Alec just stood there speechless, Cass had a slight blush on her cheeks, I smirked at my handy work and continued on my way to the study.

I opened my study door, leaving it open slightly and went to sit at my desk. I was reading, and about 15 minutes later there was a knock at my door. I looked up and saw Cass slip into the room. She sat on the arm chair across from my desk.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked meekly.

"No. But I meant what I said. Don't let your father catch you" I laughed lightly before continuing "Unless you tell him before hand that you and Alec are an Item. You _are_ an item correct?"

She nodded "Yes," she smiled wistfully. I smiled at my daughter "Well I'm gonna go" she said standing up. "Please be quite while going past the twin's room. They're having a nap" I said and she nodded. She left the room and I went back to my book.

**SO what do you all think? :D Hit or a Miss? It's raining here. Still. Thanks for reading!! :D **

**And here is a poem for you. Enjoy!**

**Lock us up,  
close the door,  
padded walls  
and padded floors.**

Insane you think,  
but playful we are,  
they threw us in here,  
'cause we act bizarre.

This room,  
these jackets,  
our smiles,  
are assets.

We're both in a room,  
having our fun,  
now this silliness,  
has just begun.

Oh my good friend,  
our laughs are shared,  
as we roll on the floor,  
completely impaired.

In the morning we wake,  
inside our padded tomb,  
how you and I have fun,  
will now resume.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, some of you have said I've been neglecting the Cullen's! LE GASP! :O. YES they are still in the castle. Bella's just been busy, what with the twins :D lol, so here is this chapter. And maybe it will clear some things up.**

**EPOV (Edwards, in case you have forgotten him) **

I swung the keys to the Jeep around on my finger and I walked towards the garage, I was going on a solo hunting trip. I can't believe Bella is getting _married_; it hurt, whenever I read Aro's mind it hurts to see how much he _does_ love her. I looked into Marcus's mind. And they _are_ mates. And it hurts. I needed to get out. Get away from the guards thoughts. Their thoughts were surrounded around the twins, the wedding and the ball. In truth I am happy for Bella, I truly am. But it doesn't mean I can't be upset that I lost the girl I loved.

I jumped into the Jeep started it and started to race to the forest Aro had told us about. Around 3 hours later I got there; I parked the Jeep and started to run. I ran and cherished the feeling of the wind running through my hair. I caught the scent of a wolf. I took off after it. I could smell the blood in the air. Maybe it was hurt? I ran faster.

Then I came across the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, she had white porcelain skin, and beautiful full lips- that at the time were pressed against the throat of the wolf- her slightly curly black hair fell over one shoulder as she drunk, but I could still see her face perfectly. A small trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth; she finished off the wolf and wiped the blood away with the heel of her hand.

"Hello" I said in a polite tone "I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't know of anyone other than my family shared this lifestyle."

She looked up at me then. She had beautiful honey eyes, "I'm Lisette" she said in a slight French accent "But everyone calls me Liz" she continued.

"It's nice to meet you, are you here for the Ball?" I asked,

She nodded "Yes, although I might need to go shopping. As a nomad I don't have many clothes" she said and she smiled.

I smiled back against my own accord. "Well I was about to go for a hunt, but my sisters would love to take you shopping" I offered. "That'd be great, mind if I join you on your hunt?" she asked

"Of course not" I said and offered my arm, she smiled showing off a set of perfect teeth. She linked her arm with mine and we took off in a run.

After some deer and a wolf later we went back to the castle. We were talking all the while. She was changed in 1788 on January 14th. Her father was a French Admiral by the name of François-Joseph De Gra. A disgruntled sailor- after being demoted by her father- showed up at their house, killing her father. He was about to kill her too, when a vampire showed up, killed the man and changed her.

I parked the car in the garage and we started to walk towards the throne room. Liz wanted to say hello to the brothers before she settled in. I opened the throne room door for her and she walked in.

"Ah! Lisette! It's been to long!" Aro said grinning, "I haven't seen you since your new born years" he said coming over and shaking her hand.

"Indeed and please call me Liz" she said smiling.

"Would you like someone to escort you to your room?" Aro asked.

"I was wondering if I could reside with the Cullen's. Edward and I have a lot in common" her answer caught me off guard.

"Is that alright with you Edward?" Aro addressed me,

"Yes, of course" I answered quickly. Aro grinned "Brilliant!"

"It was lovely seeing you again. And you, Caius and Marcus" she said nodding towards the other two leaders.

"It was, wasn't it?" Aro said and smiled.

"We'll be going" Liz said grabbed my arm and quickly walked out. When we got far enough away that they wouldn't hear us, Liz laughed "They really freak me out." She said and shuddered.

I chuckled "Then why come?"

"Is it possible to say no to the Volturi?" she asked, still laughed slightly

"No, I guess not" I chuckled.

"So, you gonna show me to where I shall be staying?" she asked formally.

"Of course lovely lady" I said we linked arms and walked to my family's quarters. I opened the door to the main living area and she walked in I went in after her. Carlisle was still there, almost at the end of his history book. He looked up and saw Liz, "Hello" he said standing up "I'm Carlisle."

"Hello, I'm Lisette, but everyone calls me Liz." She said and shook Carlisle's hand, "I'll be staying here, hope you don't mind?" she asked,

"Of course not" Carlisle smiled. "It'll be great to get to know you." He continued then looked at me and smiled.

"It's great to see someone else who has chosen the vegetarian lifestyle" Carlisle commented as he sat down and picked his book back up. I saw Liz's honey eyes flash to the cover. "My father's in that book" She said and smiled.

Carlisle smiled back "May I ask who he was?"

"Admiral François-Joseph De Gra" she announced proudly.

"Ah yes," Carlisle murmured and started to flick through the pages, he held up the book it showed a picture of a man, with white hair and a round face, "Yes that's him" Liz nodded and smiled.

Alice and Rosalie came in then. "Who's this?" Alice asked innocently,

"Alice, Rose this is Liz, we ran into each other while hunting." I continued "Liz, this is Rose and Alice, my sisters,"

"Ah, the ones who are going to take me shopping?" Liz asked coming over to greet them.

"Shopping!?" Alice squealed.

"Yes, haven't got a dress. Being a Nomad and all" she explained.

"Oh! We can go tomorrow if that works for you?" Rose suggested.

"Sounds lovely" Liz said.

**BPOV**

I walked into the twin's room. They were awake and sitting up in there cribs. I got them both out and sat them on the rug with their toys. I got a banana out and cut it up for Juliano I put it in a bowl and gave it to him. He grinned and started to eat. Aro then came in and smiled "I see the little monsters are up" he grinned.

I laughed "Yes, could you get Mari her bottle?" I asked, I had no desire to be anywhere near blood. He nodded and went to heat up some animal blood. He soon produced a white bottle and gave it to Mari. "Thank you Papa" she said and started to drink. When she finished Aro took the bottle along with Juliano's now empty bowl.

Jane knocked, didn't wait for an answer and came in. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hey Mari" she said, "Hello Aunty" Mari responded. "You wanna go play dress up?"

Mari grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "Is that alright?" Jane asked

"By all means" I said gesturing to the door.

She smiled picked Mari up. "Bye Mama" Mari said and waved I smiled at them both "Bye Mari" they left then.

_**FEW WEEKS LATER.**_

I slowly smoothed out my dress. I looked in the mirror my honey brown hair was curled and framed my scared face; I had some eyeliner and eye shadow on. I looked over at Cass, my beautiful daughter. She had her hair pin straight and her dress looked perfect on her. She looked over at me and smiled.

We were about to walk into a large room filled with vampires. I should've been scared. And I was, but only because I was worried they wouldn't like me.

There was a knock on the door. "Girls," Gina said through the door "Wait outside of the ballroom door until you hear Aro introduce you. I'd start walking" she announced

"Thank you! Oh and make sure Juliano eats his greens!" I said, she was babysitting for me, "I'll make sure" she said and I heard her walk away.

We started to walk in silence to the ballroom. We waited outside the giant doors and I heard Aro say–although the words were muffled by the door- "I'd like to introduce to you, my fiancé, Isabella. And my daughter Cassandra"

Right on cue Cass made the doors fly open with her gift, they hit the walls with a bang and I heard a few people gasp. Felix and Demetri flew over to my side – better safe than sorry- we then walked up to Aro. He put an arm around my waist and a hand on Cass's shoulder.

"But they're human!" A vampire interrupted.

"Ah, Cassandra here is anything but human." Aro started "Isabella here carried and gave birth to her. She's half vampire. Half human." More gasps echoed throughout the room. "And Isabella is planned to be changed right after the wedding. Which you are all invited to"

After that everything went according to plan. We danced, I met some vampires, and they were all very friendly. Alec wouldn't leave Cass's side, and Aro was giving them sideway glances all night. I was dancing with Emmett, I had already danced with every other Cullen – including Jasper – and I wanted to dance with Emmett too. It was awkward to say the least. My balanced had improved, but I still couldn't dance.

"You'll always be my little sis" He commented as we twirled.

"I know, and thanks" I said trying with all my might not to stumble, "You and your family are always welcome in my home. You know that" I said smiling up at the burly vampire.

"I know," He mocked me. "I still want to meet these twins everyone seems to be talking about"

"Well, you can." I said

"Great. So what are their names?"

"Mariella and Juliano" I said and smiled.

"Aw cute"

I giggled, I never thought I'd hear Emmett say 'aw cute' in his entire existents "what? I like kids" he defended

"Uh-huh" I said sarcastically and nodded my head.

The rest of the night went by without anything out of the ordinary. The party split up around 1 am. Most leaving then and there. Offering their apologies that they would not make it to the wedding. I was fine with this.

Aro and I checked on the twins before residing to our room. I got changed out of the gown and into some more comfortable pyjamas. I padded over to the bed and crawled in sleepily. Aro put his arms around me and I soon fell asleep.

**OKAY! So sorry about this chapter. I am ashamed! ASHAMED! But as it were I'm lazy and there's no way I'm re-doing it. I think this chapter had a snow ball's chance in hell to be any better, even if I did re-do it. So ya! Thanks for putting up with this chapter! MWAHH! I shall start the next –and hopefully better- chapter soon. I shall put up the pic of Liz up soon. And the next chapter shall have a TIMEWARP! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!**

**A Great person never reminds people of his name, nor does he remind them of what he has done.**

**Peace, Love, Harmony. **


	23. Chapter 23

**OKAY welcome! I'm not going to ramble. Just read and review! Thanks :D**

**BPOV**

I heard the childish squeal come from Juliano as he ran away from Demetri. I smirked and resited to laugh. Demetri picked Juliano up and swung him around. I did laugh then; Demetri looked over to me and smiled. He was great with Juliano. Like brothers. Demetri set Juliano down and he ran over to me a big lolly pop grin adorning his face.

"Mama!" he called and rocketed into my arms. I caught him and held him before putting him back down, "Gosh you're getting big!" I said mussing up his brown curls. He huffed and tried to flatten his hair. I laughed at the sight. He was around 4 maybe 5. Well that's how he looked anyway. As did Mari.

"Race ya!" Juliano cheered at Demetri. "You're on buddy" Demetri said. Juliano smiled up at me and went over to Demetri.

"Ready! Set, go!" they both cheered and they were off. Demetri was obviously go extra slow. Juliano ran and touched a tree, "I win!" he declared. Demetri chuckled, "Wow, your fast!" Demetri said and swung him into his shoulders. Juliano laughed at Demetri jogged over to me.

"Ready for lunch?" I asked Juliano. He nodded, and I helped him down. "I'm gonna go catch some lunch too" Demetri said and disappeared. Juliano and I walked the long way to the kitchen. Avoiding the throne room. Juliano danced in and sat in a chair, I got lunch ready and he ate it happily. After we were done Aro came in and helped my clean up.

"Hey son" Aro said and picked Juliano up and hugged him "Hello papa" he said "Down" Juliano grunted, Aro chuckled and placed him on the ground.

"Mama, can I go play with Demetri?" he asked me, I looked at Aro he nodded so I knew it was safe, "Sure,"

"I'll take him" Aro said, "I was heading that way"

"Bye Mama" Juliano said and hugged me. They skipped out and I walked to Jane's room to reclaim my daughter. I knocked and walked in and saw little Mari coming out of the bathroom with a cute little pink dress on and a bow in her long black hair. And a pout on her face.

"I don't like it Aunty!" she complained.

"But you look so cute" Jane insisted and Heidi nodded in agreement. "I don't like it!" Mari repeated. I laughed and said "Guys you won't make her wear something she doesn't want to wear, she's stubborn" I said smirking. Mari grinned at me,

"Yeah, she's stubborn like her mother" Jane said, and I glared playfully at her.

Mari danced over to the pile of shopping bags, she started looking through some. She then came out with a proud grin on her face, she held up a brown and green dress that went to about her ankles, it was really nice. "I want to wear this" she said and without warning she waltzed into the bathroom and came out wearing the dress, she smiled and placed the bow in Jane's hand. I grinned,

"Hello Mama" she said and waved I grinned and waved back, "Can I go show Papa my new dress?!" she said grinned, "Sure honey,"

"We'll put these in your room" Jane told Mari, "Thank you Aunties." Mari said,

We walked out and soon found Aro in his study, "Papa look!" Mari said running in a twirling around to show Aro her dress, "Wow! You look great Mari."

"Thank you Papa" she said grinning.

***

"I miss you" Aro said through the cell.

"I miss you too, but Jane is holding me hostage" I said and I heard Jane snort.

"I'll steal you back and we can elope to Vegas!" Aro announced

"You do that and you're a dead vampire!" Jane yelled. I heard Aro chuckle.

"I miss you" Aro sighed again,

"You said that already." I pointed out

"I know, but I miss you so much" I laughed at his words.

"I love you" I said,

"I love you more" he argued.

"No I love you more"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah"

"Nuh-uh"

"I love you more," Aro said

"No, I love you more"

"No I love you more" he continued to Argue.

"Okay! You both love each other _a lot_ but the bride needs her sleep!" Jane said, taking the cell out of my hand and pressed the end button

"Hey! I did get to say Goodnight!" I protested

The phone rang again and I jumped at Jane took the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"I called to say good night" I heard Aro's velvet voice say.

I smiled "Good night, I love you" I said

"Good night, sleep well my bride. And I love you more"

"I love _you_ more" I argued.

"Not going to happen!!" Jane all but yelled and stole the cell and ended the call. I glared at her, all she said was "Sleep" I rolled my eyes but obeyed.

I stood in front of the full length mirror. I was in my wedding dress, my beautiful wedding dress. I held my bouquet of flowers. Tears brimmed in my eyes. "What's wrong Bella?" Jane asked as he pinned up her hair. "I don't know, I guess it's all sinking in." I said and started to fan my eyes so I wouldn't ruin my make-up.

"You're not regretting it, are you?" Heidi asked as she helped Cass with her hair.

"God no! I love Aro so much" I said dreamingly.

"Then everything will be perfect." She reassured.

I nodded and a cheesy grin found its way to my face. "Okay, well its time" Jane said and I bit my bottom lip. "You ready?" Heidi asked. I nodded and looked at my gorgeous brides maids. Athenodora, Cass, Heidi and Jane, I smiled at them all.

There was a knock and Carlisle walked in I smiled at him "You all look beautiful" he said, I grinned.

We started to walk towards the court yard, my brides maids all trailed in, I counted to five and Carlisle and I walked in. Aro was looking down the aisle at me, a big grin on his face; he looked so hansom in his suit. I concentrated on not tripping and resisted the urge to run up the aisle. Soon enough I was standing next to him.

"Who gives this woman?" Caius asked,

Carlisle placed my hand into Aro and I cherished the cool and comforting feel of Aro's hand. I rest of the ceremony went by quickly and soon enough Caius asked "Do you, Isabella Swan, take this man Aro Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over, "I do" I whispered

"And do you Aro Volturi; take this woman, Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" he said, it rang with finality.

"Then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" He finished; Aro's arms circled around my waist and pulled me close. He kissed me with passion and love, I returned it. I barley registered the applause. I pulled away and we turned to see the crowd, I saw the Cullen's, the Denali's, the rest of the Volturi guard. There were also some vampires I didn't know.

The reception was great. The ball room looked so different from when we had the ball. Aro and I danced the first customary dance; I then danced with Carlisle while Aro danced with Mari, looking so cute in her little red dress. I looked and saw Cass dancing with Juliano; he looked so hansom in his little white suit.

I danced with all the Cullen men, and met with the Denali's and danced with them too. It was 9 o'clock when the reception ended, Aro and I bid farewell to the guests and retired to our room. I changed out of my wedding dress carefully and hung it up. I got changed into some comfy PJ's hoping to get some sleep before the long travel tomorrow.

I climbed into bed with Aro, "Good night, Mrs Volturi" Was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to sleep.

**OKAY! What did you all think? I don't know to continue here. Or make a squeal? REVEIW TELL ME! **


	24. Epilogue

**OKAY! Welcome! To –sadly- the last chapter of Lifetime scars. I know it pains me too lol. Enjoy this last and final chapter. I suggest Listening to the SLOW version of we're in heaven. The version I have is by DJ Sammy. **

**BPOV.**

"Have fun!" Cass Said.

"Don't forget to be safe!" Heidi said and I blushed. This made Demetri and Felix laugh. Aro chuckled; Felix came up and hugged me, as did Demetri. "Have fun" Demetri said and winked, I think my cheeks were permanently red now.

Cass hugged me next, followed by Mari and Juliano. "Bring me back something pretty" Mari said grinning at us, "Sure thing" Aro said.

The brothers hugged me next, followed by Athenodora.

"Okay, we better get going if we want to get there in time" Aro said picking up the suit cases. He opened the door and led me outside. He put the bags in the car and opened my door for me.

I leaned out the window to wave to my family. They waved back and blew us kisses. I blew kisses back, laughing all the while. I heard Aro's car door close and we started to move, "Bye!!" I called out knowing they'd hear. I settled back into my seat and buckled up. Aro took my hand and we drove.

We drove up into the mountains it was sunset when we got there. It was a beautiful little cottage, stone and perfect. A little haven. Aro opened my door and I slowly got out, I stood mystified by the beauty of this place.

Without warning Aro scooped me up into his arms, I squealed "What are you doing!?" I demanded,

"I believe thresholds are part of my job description." He smirked. We walked up and opened the door. Inside was beautiful. Very woodsy, Aro slowly set me down. He kept me close though. "Do you like it?" he whispered.

"I love it, I don't want to leave" I said, it was the truth; I wanted to spend the rest of my existence in this little cottage.

"We have forever, this is only the beginning" Aro murmured in my ear, his cool breath sending goose bumps down my neck.

In truth, this was the beginning- my beginning, to my own fairytale.

THE END

**OKAY! Sorry, I know it's short. The sequel will be up soon! Just bare with me! :D Thank you all, for your support on this story, it means a lot to me. I love you all! *takes a bow* I feel so sad that it's over now D: -sigh- All well, all good things must come to an end. **


	25. Chapter 25

**OKAY! IT'S UP! The sequel is up! I only have 6 reviews and 4 people on alerts so far! AND IT MAKES ME SADDDDD D: since there's 167 people who put THIS story on Alerts I thought you would read the sequel! ITS CALLED FOREVER LOVE the name MAY CHANGE and I think that one is Moronic, if you have any suggestions I'm open to ideas! Also, I'm a Beta, so . . . . yeah with that and on a good note I aced my Spanish exam :D Haha Spanish would have to be one of my least favourite subject, its tied with Science. What else can I say? Oh yes!! There's also two new stories that have come to me while I have laid in bed not being able to sleep. Ones called The Trade . . . it's well . . . I can't really explain it, and there's another called the Pacifist, I really like that one :D Haha, so . . . yeah! PLEASE check out the sequel! I have nothing else to say really. Just check it out and review, if I don't get any reviews on the story, I'm going to have to take it down. **

**Peace **

**StopTheMadness**


End file.
